The 100 The Ring Chapter 1 No Air
by sissylks
Summary: The story follows Bellamy and the 6 others that made it to the Ring at the end of Season 4. Their choices and struggles, believing Clarke is dead, and how they change over the course of 6 years. How they are effected when the truth is revealed and how their choices effects others. Featuring Bellamy, Raven, Echo, Clarke, Octavia. Drama, heartache, heartbreak and sadness follow.
1. Chapter 1

The 100 The Ring Chapter 1

His eyes were getting dark, spots formed as his lungs cried for air. His mask fogged and he was out. Suddenly someone pulled off his helmet and he could breathe. Gasping for air, his head hurt, but they made it. He glanced at the others and they lay; faces pressed towards the vents, smiles with the knowledge that they survived. This was one victory of many that were to come, but it was huge. He glanced back at the person behind him. It was Echo, she pulled off his helmet, allowing him to take in the air he needed. He smiled at her, nodding thanks for saving him. It was a short celebration; they wouldn't have time for much more. Still they needed to sit and let the air circulate throughout the room.

Bellamy couldn't stop thinking of the one person who was missing. It was supposed to be eight, not seven. The group looked shattered, missing a main piece. His heart beat began to race, as the realization of his loss began to sink in. Bellamy looked across at Murphy and Emori. She was leaning back against his chest, glancing sideways up at him, a smile big with relief. Monty and Harper were much the same.

He noticed Raven looked tired, but happy to be breathing. He slowly rose to his feet. Echo started to stand. "No just sit and rest a bit, we need to let the air run a while," he said. Raven stood up. "Bellamy's right, we need to check the system, make sure everything's online, everybody else just sit and rest" she said

Monty started to stand, "I can run some…" he started.

"No Monty," Bellamy stopped him, "you're no good to anyone, until you get those hands taken care of. Harper…" he said

Harper stood, "Come on," she said as she lead Monty down the corridor.

"Murphy," Bellamy started "you three…"

"I know, hydro," he said "we're on it," as he led Emori and Echo in the other direction.

Bellamy and Raven made their way to the engineering room. "We need to check and make sure the oxygenator is going to solve the problem and not crash," Raven said

The room was paneled with electronics and control panels. Raven scanned the room then found the right one. Bellamy followed her. "Is this the right one?" he asked

"Yes," she said as she studied the monitor and flipped a switch. "I need to make sure the old system, wont overload the new one. If we're lucky… Yes !" she shouted and turned to him. "The old system is beginning to kick in and take some of the load from the new one." She said "I was hoping it may be what it needed."

"What are you saying?" he asked her

"It's kind of like a jump, or like a generator, it is actually recharging the old system and getting its generator to reboot the entire system. The one we got from the lighthouse doesn't actually run the ark, but it's what the original system needed to get back on line and repair itself," she said.

"Okay nice, I'm going to make a sweep of the ship. See if there are any problems, we don't know about yet," he said

Bellamy stepped out of the room. He walked the corridor. There were no visible weak areas, everything looked sealed tight. He stopped at the chancellor's quarters. The open port window facing the Earth's surface. A bottle sat on the sill and he picked it up. The Baton, it said on the label

He stood there a moment and the sight of the earth covered in swirling orange and yellow death, sickened him.

He didn't hear Raven step into the room, but he noticed her reflection in the glass beside him. "She saved us again," Raven said softly. Bellamy glanced at Raven, knowing she was right "Think we can do this without her?" she asked with sadness in the tone.

"If we don't; she died in vain, and I'm not going to let that happen," he answered back. He waited a moment regaining his composure and determination "You with me?" he asked

Raven looked at him, noticing the wet in his eyes, "Always," she answered back softly, as tears pooled in her own.

They both stared back at the Earth in silence.

The room felt heavy. Raven wanted to give him comfort, but she didn't know how to. It wasn't her strong suit; comforting others, but she knew he needed something. It felt awkward and she wasn't sure he was willing to let her be that person. Finally she needed to leave, she thought maybe he just wanted to be alone. "I'm going to check on Monty," she said "and make sure they find whatever they need. Bellamy, are you going to be okay?" she asked "I know you and Clarke…"

"I'm fine," he lied. It was answer he always gave, even when he wasn't fine. Raven knew it, but she also knew that was the answer he gave when he didn't want to talk.

"Okay, well I'm going to check on Monty," she repeated

Bellamy just nodded silently. He didn't really hear what she said. His mind kept reliving the past few hours. Hours with Clarke in them. Just hours ago; he was touching her, and holding her. He could still remember the smell of her hair, and touch of her cheek. "I never told her," he said to himself. "I never told her I loved her," he said. Bellamy's heart felt heavy with regret. His body began to shake. He didn't realize the tears until they fell. 'I'll never touch her again, or hear that voice," he thought .

He sank to his knees and silently cried. Alone, in the dark room, he cried facing the Earth as it burned, wondering what her final moments were, and blaming himself. "I love you," he cried "I loved you Clark." He covered his face and cried as he sat facing the Earths death.


	2. Chapter 2 Keeping Busy

The Ring Chapter 2 Keeping Busy

The Ring was running. Power was restored, the air was pumping. There were no catastrophes that had developed yet. Raven was in her element in Earth Monitoring Station EMS, and loved the challenge. She still felt the need to report to Bellamy each day; even though she knew there was no need. Something told her that he needed the distraction and it was reassuring to know someone had her back.

Bellamy listened to her report each day and followed that by checking on the other stations. Anything that kept him busy was good. The days were easy, but the night hours when everything slowed and everyone retreated to their rooms were hard for him. At first he tried to sleep, but it eluded him, and the times he was so tired that he did sleep, he would wake screaming from the nightmarish visions of Clarke burning to death in agony. It started to be easier to stay up and he would sit at the radio tuning to various channels, only to hear static at the other end. He hoped he would hear from Octavia, but it was always the same crackling noise.

Monty was healing. The burns to his hands were bad, but Harper was doing a good job in the Medical Department. She had helped in Arkadia when the black rain came, and the experience seemed to do her well. She had just finished changing his bandages when Bellamy broached her with his plan.

"Harper, we don't have a doctor up here, and hopefully we won't need one, but I'd like to put you in charge of that if you're up to it," Bellamy told her.

"But I'm not a doctor," she said.

Monty sat listening in silence.

"None of us are," Bellamy said "but you've done more than anyone else has," he said. Bellamy looked around at the med bay. He walked up to the computer screen. "All the basic stuff should be here," he said pointing at the screen. "We're going to be here for a long time; plenty of time to learn," he said in a convincing tone. Bellamy squared off in front of her and put both hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye. "Most of us up here will be doing things, we've not done before. I know it's hard, but I know you're the right person for this," he said. "Besides I'd rather have you for a doctor that Murphy," he smiled.

"Bellamy's right," Monty said "I know you can do this."

Harper smiled, "Okay, but hopefully we won't get much more than a splinter or something," she said.

"Good," said Bellamy "From now on, this is you're med bay. You're in charge here," he said. "Can I have you're patient, if you're done with him?" Bellamy asked nodding towards Monty.

"Sure," she said before she turned and scanned the room that she would take charge of.

Bellamy turned to Monty. "Can you come with me?" he asked as he turned to leave. Monty fell into step beside him. "We need to give everyone the right task," Bellamy said as he kept walking "Obviously you and Raven will be at the controls in EMS, that's a given. That leaves Murphy, Emori and Echo," he said.

Monty walked alongside Bellamy just listening. He could tell Bellamy was driven. He knew they had certain things that had to be done for survival. "You and Raven are critical in this," Bellamy said.

"We can do the work, that's no problem. Hell, were all strong enough to do the work, but none of us have ever run an Algae farm, or a hydro station. You grew up on farm station, you're going to have to train all of us, plus everything else you both have to do in EMS," Bellamy said. "I know it's going to be tough at first, but eventually it'll get easier. Until your hands are healed, you won't be very useful in EMS. Raven's going to have to handle it alone for a while."

"Who would have thought we'd be training grounders to farm in space?" Monty mumbled.

"The others are meeting us at Hydro station. I'd like to put you in charge there and at the Algae farm. Teach them everything they need to know," Bellamy said. "I need to learn it too," he said "food , water, air, those are going to keep us alive," Bellamy said. "And it's up to you to teach all of us how everything runs," he finished.

The four gathered around and listened closely as Monty explained the workings of things. Murphy and Emori picked things up easily. Emori had been around tech, although she didn't use it, she wasn't intimidated by it either.

Echo was wary, and looked like a duck out of water. Bellamy could tell she was lost.

She sunk back into the shadows, and finally turned to leave. The others watched her leave. "Echo," Monty called.

"Let me talk to her," Bellamy said as he turned to go after her. He caught up to her just outside the door. "Echo stop," he said

She stopped and turned. The troubled look on her face was clear. She was scared.

"I can't do this," she said to him "I don't understand what he's talking about."

"Echo, you're whole life you've trained to fight. Up here; you're in the biggest fight of your life," Bellamy said. "Every day will be a struggle, but look what you've done already. You're a grounder, and here you are in space, all because you wouldn't give up. You fought to be here. And you're a part of this team now. You said before you didn't belong anywhere, that you didn't have any people any more, but you're wrong. We're all in this together. Us seven, were you're people now," He told her "I know you can do this, and I'll be right beside you learning this too," he said.

"What if I mess up. What if I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Then we die," he said "so I suggest you get in here and learn this so that doesn't happen," he said. "Besides if Murphy can do this, anyone can," he smiled.

She nodded and went back with the others.

They all spent the rest of the day with Monty learning the details of the hydro system and the Algae farm. It began to get late, when Bellamy heard a crackle over the intercom.

"Bellamy, Monty, come in," Came Raven's voice "Can you hear me?"

Bellamy rushed to the intercom. "Raven? You got the radio working?" Bellamy almost shouted. A smile flashed across his face.

"Yea, well no," Raven corrected herself. "I got the intercom system back online, so we can communicate to each other on the ring," she said.

Bellamy's mood dropped. He hoped she had established communication with the ground. "Oh, okay nice job Raven," Bellamy said.

Monty and the others saw the mood change on Bellamy's face. His lips drawn, his jaws clenching, he didn't look at anyone, instead he just walked away.

Echo watched him go. She knew along with the others that at night, he sat the radio alone hoping to hear from the bunker; mainly Octavia. She had witnessed how important Octavia was to him. He had already lost Clarke; the possibility of losing his sister too would be devastating.

No one saw him the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Sleep

The ring Chapter 3 Getting Sleep

Monty spent the day training and drilling the three on the Algae farm and the water stations. He would monitor things until everyone was proficient in it. It wasn't very complicated, the PH levels had to be tested each day and the water filtration system would have to be cleaned on a regular basis. It would take a couple of months before the algae would be ready for harvest. Until then, they were living on strict rations.

Monty met Raven in the EM station. "Has Bellamy been by?" he asked

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I thought he was training with you and the others." She said

"He left after you repaired the intercoms," Monty said. He explained to her his sudden mood change.

"Yea, he's still having a hard time dealing with Clarke," she mumbled. "Come on," she said "I'm going to end this now," she said

The two split up and began the search. Monty checked the chancellor's quarters and the engine room.

Raven headed for the skybox. She knew he had been a guard before Octavia was locked up, and was familiar with that section. Raven noticed the corridor was dark and quiet. She peeked inside some of the rooms; a lounge, random offices, and then the corridor that led to the cells. She stepped into it and saw the walkway that circled the cells. She looked down over the railing and could see three levels. She looked down to the bottom at what was the old cafeteria. It was now empty chairs and tables. The place was eerie and brought back haunting memories of when she would sit at the bottom level and visit Finn after he was locked up. She didn't see any sign of Bellamy there and found her way back in the corridor. The end of the hall she saw a light in one of the rooms.

"Bellamy," she said when she went inside "You in here?"

She saw him on the sofa. He was curled into himself facing away. Raven saw he was sleeping and didn't want to bother him. He hadn't slept in days, and then she saw the notebook in his hands. The screen was on and the mug shot of Clarke and Octavia were both open. He had managed to open their arrest records and access their files. Raven slid the tablet from his hand carefully, trying not to wake him, but he was a lite sleeper.

"Raven," he said groggily. "What are you doing here?' he asked clearly agitated as he pulled himself up and swung his feet onto the floor, sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she said "Monty said you left hydra station and you seemed upset," she said softly. "What are you doing? This isn't going to help you move on, you know that right?" she said with a little more force

"I wanted to see their files, to know what cell they were in. Maybe see what they said about them. Do you know after they arrested Octavia, I wasn't allowed to see her. They said she needed to distance herself from me, that it wasn't good for us to see each other," he said his tone sounding angry. "I wasn't even allowed to step foot in this section anymore. They said if I came back here, I would be arrested for being disruptive and floated like my mother," he said in an angry and bitter tone. "We were family, she was all I had," he said "I didn't know what she was going through then, just like now. I don't know if she's alive, if the bunker is still safe. I lost Clarke, I can't lose her too. Not again," he said with a catch in his voice. He buried his head in his hands.

Raven sat and listened. Her heart was breaking for him. She felt useless, unsure if there was anything she could say to make things better.

She moved to the sofa and sat next to him. "Hey, she was fine when you talked to her before the radio went dead. They probably just lost their antennas. All the towers went down. That bunker held up once, it will again. They checked it out, they'll be fine," she said. She put her arms around him. It felt odd. This wasn't her thing. She pulled away. "Did you find her cell?" she asked

"No, I couldn't get past the picture. Then I pulled up Clarke's file," he choked out. Tears streamed down Ravens cheeks and it made her angry. She stood abruptly "Damnit Bellamy. Just stop," she snapped "Stop torturing yourself and me "she yelled.

Bellamy looked up at her, shocked, his eyes red rimmed. "I didn't ask you to come in here, I came here to be alone." he bit back

"Look you're the leader of this group," she yelled "You need to finish this pity party and buck up. We've all got baggage, and sad stories, you're nothing special. So you're sister got locked up, your mom got floated… so what," she attacked. "You think you're the only one that has it bad?" Raven was on a roll and she kept attacking him.

"Monty killed his own Mother, Twice! And then he watched as his best friend in the whole world die in front of him!" she yelled.

"Look at Murphy. His father was floated, and you tried to hang him for nothing! He was banished and tortured for days," she said.

"And they have someone," he snapped and then he looked lost "I don't. Not anymore," he almost whispered.

"You have me Bellamy, I know it's not the same, but I'm here. We're all here. I know you're sad, but we need you," she said finally "I need you," she said softly. I can't do this alone."

Those words struck a nerve. He had heard them before. He shook his head yes. "No, you're right," he said. "I'm just tired," he added.

"I know you haven't been sleeping, Bellamy you can't keep going like that. I hate it that I woke you up," she said

"I would have woken up anyway," he said "When I do sleep it's only 10 or 15 minutes." Then he stood up and reached out for her hand. "Come here I want to show you something," he said. Raven reached up and let him pull her to her feet.

He led her to a room across the corridor. "I almost forgot about this," he said "It was always one of my favorite places."  
Raven was intrigued until the lights blinked on and she saw it was a workout room. She slowed as Bellamy walked past the open floor. There were a few mats and a punching bag in the back. She saw weights and odd machines, not a lot but enough to make Bellamy happy. He walked to the punching bag and started hitting it.

"Hey, slugger," Raven shouted to him, "Think maybe we can call it a night?"

"You go ahead, I'll be fine," he said as he kept punching.

"No, I'm calling this, as you're second in command, I'm making an executive order. You are ordered to get some sleep, and I'm not leaving until you do." She said

"You're going to be up for a long time then," he said

"Bellamy, seriously my hip is killing me," she lied "I think I've really over done it and I could use your help getting me back to my room. Plus we need to call Monty, let him know I found you," she said

Bellamy stopped and walked over to her. "I got you," he said as he put his arm under her shoulder and helped her walk down the corridor until they got back to her room.

He left her at her door and turned to leave. "No wait," she said "Were in this together," she said. "I want you to come in, I want to help you," she said. "Don't worry, Bell. It's not like the dropship." she smiled "But I think I can help you sleep," she smiled "Friends, right?" she asked.

Bellamy had a troubled look on his face. He was tired and unsure of how Raven could help him sleep, but he didn't argue. He stepped in the room and let her lead him to her bed. Raven pulled his shirt off and pushed him down. "Take off your boots Bellamy,' she said and he did. She removed her boots as well and she took off her brace. She slipped off her pants and shirt, leaving only her shorts and sports bra. Raven crawled in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not alone Bellamy, I'm here, I have you're back," she said softly. "Sometimes we just need someone," she said softly. He didn't respond. She lay quietly waiting for him to say something and smiled when she realized he was already asleep. She snuggled in and soon joined him.

Monty searched for hours. He would learn in the morning that Raven found Bellamy. She had forgotten to call and let him know. Raven didn't mention anything about Bellamy staying the night. The others might read something into it and they wouldn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling Something

The Ring Chapter 4 Feeling the Pain.

Raven woke to an empty bed. She didn't think much about it, but wondered when he left, because she didn't wake up. She walked into the control room and saw Bellamy there. He had a different look about him. He was holding himself straighter.

"Bellamy," Raven greeted "Anything going on?" she asked as if nothing had happened the night before

"No, just monitoring things," he said. Finally he turned and looked at her. "Raven, about last night. Look, I'm sorry I put you in that position, but thank you," he said.

"Hey, it's what friends do. We are friends right?" she asked.

Bellamy nodded "Yea," he said.

"Look, I know it's hard…" Raven started.

"No, Raven," Bellamy started "I've got to focus on surviving the next five years up here. There's nothing I can do for Octavia. She's strong, and even if I can't talk to her, or be certain she's alive, I have to just hope she is. I…WE owe it to Clarke to survive up here, and that's what we're going to do," he said "I'm not going to let you carry me again. I won't put you in that position again. I promise," he said.

"Okay," Raven said "Then were good?" she asked

""Were good," he said before he refocused on the control panel.

"Has anyone been in yet?" she asked

"No, I've been here a while, It's quiet," he said

"How long have you been here?" she asked

"I don't know, six or seven hours," he said

"Six or seven hours?" she asked "Bell, you only slept two hours?" she asked "You can't keep going on two hours of sleep," she said

"Raven, I'm fine. When I need to crash, I will. I'm good," he said brushing her off

"I need to make the rounds," he finally said "Need to check the rations."

Raven watched Bellamy go. She shook her head and wondered when he was going to collapse. She knew he couldn't keep going on so little sleep.

Monty made his way in. "I guess you found Bellamy," he said

"Yea, he was in lock up going through old prisoner files," she said

"Thank you for letting me know last night,' he said sarcastically

Raven ignored the remark. She was focused on other things. "He's not sleeping, Monty," she said "He's going to collapse."

"Then let him," Monty said

"Let him?" Raven asked. "Monty, that can't be good," she said

"Raven, he's an adult. You have to let him deal with his demons his own way," Monty said "I know Bellamy, he's going to do what he's going to do," he said "He'll come around," he said

"I hope your right, we need him," she said "Still, keep an eye on him," she said

The next few weeks on the ring went by without much happening. Waiting for the algae bloom was like watching grass grow. Everyone was on edge, but knew it was on track, but still they felt helpless. Without the success of the Algae, they would starve, so the worry was normal. Monty wasn't worried and that helped everyone else relax a little.

Emori seemed to be taking the life on the ring with ease. She seemed to fit in well with the others.

Echo was having a hard time fitting in. Bellamy showed her the weight room along with the others. She seemed to be spending more time there than anyone else. Working out made her feel more grounded; still standing at the giant viewing windows took her breath away. She couldn't get over the view of Earth, swirling orange and Yellow. She noticed it was slowly beginning to change color. The yellow was slowly fading to a cream and she even saw patches of blue. The vastness of space was overwhelming to think about.

Bellamy caught her staring at the Earth. "You okay?" he asked

"How are we up here?" She asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"The way we can just look down at it like this. We stay here and don't fall, or just move farther away," she said.

"Were in orbit," he said

"Orbit?" she repeated "I don't …" she trailed off

"The pull from the Earth's gravity keeps us in orbit around the planet. We circle it, just like the moon does; and just like the Earth orbits the sun, from the suns gravitational pull," he said

Echo just stared at him as if he was speaking a language she didn't understand. "The ground made sense, up here…I don't understand," she said and then she turned and stared back out the viewing window.

Bellamy sat down on the bench next to the wall. "I was born on this ship, just like my parents were born on the ship," he said "I never knew anything else."

Echo sat on the floor and leaned her head back against the glass and looked towards Bellamy. "Why didn't you're people come down sooner?" she asked

"We were always told Earth wasn't survivable," he said

Bellamy told Echo about the life on the Ark; the strict rules, and the consequences of breaking them.

"I understand you're loyalty to your people," she said "I lost people too," she went on. "I lost my parents when I was young. I barely remember them. My father died in battle. My mother and older brother were captured by the Mountain men. I never saw them again. Me and my sister were taken and raised by the royal guard. They saved our lives. We were young; too young to survive on our own," she said.

"I guess we've all lost people," Bellamy said

"The girl; the one in the mountain," Echo said "You loved her?"

"Gina," Bellamy said. He hadn't thought about Gina, he had pushed her from his memory. The people he cared for, the ones he loved, he tried hard to forget. It was easier than dealing with the guilt. "Don't ask about her," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Echo "I…" she trailed off and wouldn't finish. She wanted to tell him that she felt bad about his girlfriend, but she was following orders. It wouldn't change the fact that she had betrayed him. She did what she did and nothing would change the past.

"Well look at you both," said Murphy as he sauntered towards the two. Emori followed in step beside him. "I wondered where our relief was," he said looking at Emori who smirked at the two.

"Murphy, Emori," Bellamy greeted. He knew they had been working it the Algae station all day. "You guys take off," he said "I've got it."

"Hey," shouted Murphy. "Don't screw up anything,"

Bellamy ignored the remark.

Murphy sauntered off with Emori.

Echo watched Bellamy go. She wanted to say something, but she knew that she hit a nerve mentioning Gina, so she backed off. She wondered about his feelings towards the dead girl, and by his reaction towards Gina, she knew better than to ever mention Wanheda.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Harper studied every moment she could. She felt as if she couldn't get enough and realized Medicine was her true calling. She felt at ease and comfortable in most aspects of what she was learning and it became a running joke that poor Monty was her guinea pig.

She insisted everyone get a check-up claiming she needed to know their normal vitals and underlying health issues in case someone got sick. She wanted a wellness comparison. Getting the rest to comply was like pulling teeth. Bellamy, Monty and Raven agreed with little fuss, they knew the challenge she had taken on, and knew she needed their support.

Bellamy easily convinced Echo. She would do almost anything Bellamy asked. Convincing Murphy and Emori to get checked out by Harper took a lot of convincing. Bellamy explained how everyone needed to give harper their support. The moment Murphy gave in, Emori was right there with him.

Harper was sensitive with Emori's Birth defect; knowing she kept it covered. She wanted Emori to be comfortable and not feel ashamed. Harper took her new job serious. She wanted to be prepared for anything.

Boredom was constant with everyone, except Harper.

Raven tried to stay focused on monitoring the Earths changes, and the air filtration on the ring. She also spent time researching fuel production and any way to come up with alternative solutions they could use to find their way back to Earth when the time was right.

Bellamy listened to the radio constantly, hoping Octavia would be able to contact him, but all he ever heard was static. After the first six months, he listened less and less. Monty determined the problem was theirs. He noticed there was a lot of damage caused when Diana Sydney stole the exodus ship without properly disengaging from the Ark, and then even more damage when the Ark came down as it broke away from the Ring. Repairing the damage to the outside of the Ring was out of the question.

Murphy and Emori took on the task of cooking once the algae was mature enough to harvest. Murphy had proven to be an exceptional cook, and the others were amazed at the unique ideas he came up with to make their dull food taste better.

Bellamy read a lot, and worked out in the gym with Echo. They would spar with each other, and wrestling became a game. Echo spent her life training, and Bellamy enjoyed the challenge, although he noticed he would catch himself holding back. Echo didn't hold back, and Bellamy would usually be left with a bloody nose or lip when it was over. Echo didn't care; it was how she grew up. Sometimes he would go to medical after just to give Harper something to do, although he really wasn't that bad.

One morning Bellamy got to the gym early and started on the punching bag. Hitting the bag was a release for him. Every hit was aimed at something or someone. A punch for Tristen, who killed Jeff, a punch for Cage in Mt Weather, a punch for Pike who killed Lincoln, a punch for the assassin that killed Gina, a punch for himself and another. By the time Echo came in his hands were sore but was ready. He

"Come on, don't hold back," he said.

Echo was immediately on offense; going in for the attack. She punched and he went down hard. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He pulled himself up and raised his fists, "I'm fine," he said "Come on."

Echo put her fists back up. Bellamy waited for her to strike, but she didn't. Echo stopped. "You're not trying," she argued "I don't want you to hold back," she snapped

Bellamy slammed his fist into her stomach. He held back, but it still took her breath. He immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, rushing to her side, his arm on her back, as he leaned over to face her.

Echo nodded yes. She came up smiling. "Finally," she said "You can't hold back on me anymore. Okay?" she asked

"Okay," he lied "You need to take a break?" he asked

"No," she said and she turned immediately and hit him in the jaw. "You can't ever let your guard down," she said as she hit him a second time. He took the hits and raised his fists smiling slightly. He half way tried to hit her but she dodged and hit him again. He liked getting hit. He felt like he needed it, like he deserved it. She kicked his feet from under him and took him down landing on top of him with the back of her forearm across his throat. Bellamy glared at her, remembering this same move she pulled on him in Polis. "Give up?" she asked with a sneer.

"Nope," he said at the same moment he wrapped his leg around her and flipped her onto her back. He was now on top of her; breathing heavily. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he looked down on her. She was angry that he had the upper hand.

He released her and stood up. Bellamy reached his arm down to pull her up, and the moment she was up she was back on the attack. She landed several blows across his face, and he finally went down. She had taken it too far, and felt bad about it. His face was bloodied, but he was okay with it. "I'm sorry Bellamy," she said "I didn't mean to hurt you." She was on her knees next to him.

He rolled over onto his back. "No. I'm fine," he said slightly smiling "I'm used to getting hit," he said

"I'm not…," she stumbled over the words "You're insane," she said finally "You wanted me to hit you," she said finally. She stood up and looked down at him. Echo walked away and left him there.

Bellamy lay alone in the gym. His face was bloody, but it brought back memories and mixed emotions. He thought of the cave and Octavia's beating. How he deserved it, and in taking her pain, he thought it would help her to heal somehow. He thought if he could feel that pain again, maybe he could heal, but it wasn't working. He still felt the pain and guilt of leaving Clarke behind. Thinking of how he had failed her, and all the others.

Bellamy finally went to medical. If nothing more, he would give Harper a patient to practice on. The moment he walked in, she went ballistic.

"Bellamy!" she yelled "Who did this?"

"It's nothing," he said "I was sparring with Echo, and I pushed her," he said

"This has to stop," she said and she went to the intercom and called Raven, "I need you in medical now," she said over the speaker.

"Harper, don't call Raven," he said frustrated

"Bellamy, do you like getting beat up?" she asked him as she shook her head. "I need it sometimes," he said softly.

Harper remembered how he took Octavia's beating and wouldn't let anyone stop her. "Bellamy, no one needs this. You don't deserve this, you didn't deserve it before either," she said sympathetically. She was the only one here that saw that, and it still bothered her.

"What the hell," Raven yelled when she saw his face "Bellamy, what happened?" she asked

"He said that he was sparring with Echo and that he needed to let her beat the shit out of him," Harper said angrily shaking her head.

"Bellamy, what's wrong with you? How could you let her do this?" Ravens yelled "I'm having a talk with her," Raven said

"No," Bellamy quickly said. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I pushed her," he said "I'm fine, really I am," he said "I wanted her to hit me," he said

"Why?" Raven asked

He was quiet. He looked at the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bellamy, answer me," Raven demanded " tell me. Tell me how that makes any sense," Raven kept pushing.

"I needed to feel something," he snapped shaking his head. "Maybe I deserve it. It's nothing like what they felt, but it's something. The people I failed, the ones I let down. This is nothing like they felt…" he trailed off and looked away, shutting his eyes

Raven and Harper didn't know what to say. Raven looked at Harper," give us a minute," she whispered

Harper left them.

Raven stepped up to Bellamy as he sat on the table. "Bellamy, don't do this. Please," she said softly "you didn't do anything wrong. We waited as long as we could. Don't keep punishing yourself."

Bellamy began to close off. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He wanted to shut everything out around him. He needed something, and he didn't know what it was. He wanted to rage, to scream, to cry; instead he began to shut down. Faces flashed through his mind; faces of those he lost. He needed Clarke and she wasn't here. He should have been the one to go to the tower. That's all he kept thinking about. She was dead because he let her be the one to go. Tears began to sting his eyes and it made him angry.

Raven saw his reaction and seeing him break down ripped her heart out. "I loved her too," she whispered as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He suddenly clung to her. "I feel like I'm losing myself," he said into her shoulder.

"I'm here," Raven said "I'll always be here."


	5. Chapter 5 Are you sure?

The Ring Chapter 5 "Are you sure?"

After Harper was able to Clean Bellamy's cuts later that evening, she sent him to his room with orders to get some sleep. He was past exhausted and she made it clear that as the crews new Doctor she had the authority to make that call. Bellamy only agreed because he wanted to be alone. He hated that he let Raven see him so emotional. He was embarrassed and needed to pull himself together.

Harper never mentioned the beating Bellamy took from Octavia in the cave to anyone. So much happened so fast during that time, she had pushed it from her mind, but seeing him all beat up again, brought back that night. She remembered how he came to her and Miller in Arkadia, wanting to help and how they turned him away. The next time she saw him; he was chained up and let Octavia beat the hell out of him. Kane and Miller both tried to stop it, but he wouldn't let them. She couldn't bring herself to watch it at the time. He took the beating, and still carried scars from it. It was then she realized nobody on the Ring was there to witness that except her.

Harper met with Raven and shared what happened that night. It might help explain why he let Echo beat him up. What he meant when he said he deserved it. Bellamy always seemed to harbor tons of guilt and the two women wondered if he would get past it.

Hearing Harper's recount of that night in the cave made Raven sick. She knew that Octavia had blamed Bellamy for Lincoln's death, but she hadn't heard about the rest. Raven wanted to lay into Echo for beating Bellamy, even though they were sparring, she had taken it way too far. She had seen the way Echo looked at him. She was like a lost puppy on the ring and Raven wondered what the complete history was between the two. She didn't trust the grounder; not even a little bit. Echo had betrayed Bellamy, but Echo had also betrayed her. She barely survived the Mount Weather attack, but Gina was her good friend too and how Bellamy could get past that and give Echo a second chance was a mystery. Raven knew she needed to keep an eye on the grounder.

The next few days Bellamy kept pretty much to himself. He needed space and in the massive Ring station it was easy to find solitude.

Echo began to spend a lot of time in a portion of the old hydro station that suffered damage from the exodus ship. There was a lot of scrap metal and she began sifting through it, working on some project to occupy her spare time.

Raven and Monty spent a lot of time together trying to come up with a solution for an alternative fuel source, but were not coming up with anything. Raven hadn't given too much of herself to the project, because she was too focused on Echo and Bellamy.

Days turned to weeks and nothing much changed. Bellamy was rarely seen; keeping to himself. Raven became more concerned, and as much as she tried to deny it, she missed him. On the ground she butted heads with Bellamy, she almost enjoyed it, but knowing he was avoiding her was frustrating.

It took over an hour before she finally found him. He was walking through the far side of the station past the old bio lab. "Bellamy," Raven shouted as she tried to catch up to him.

Bellamy stopped. "Raven…" he said turning "Is something wrong? Is everyone alright?" he asked sounding alarmed

"Yea," she said "I just wanted to talk to you,"

Bellamy looked at her with little expression. How she missed the smirk that he would have given her ages ago. He would have made some cocky remark, and she would have punched his arm. Instead it was as if the fire in him gone out. Raven noticed the change, and she was taken aback by it. Still she knew the old Bellamy was buried somewhere underneath and somehow she would break through and find that guy again.

Bellamy turned and kept walking . "Talk about what?" he asked without really caring

"I think Echo's up to something and I think we need to find out what it is," she said "She is you're buddy,' Raven said

"Not sure I would call her my buddy," he corrected her as he kept walking. He kept looking forward.

Raven quickly moved ahead and turned to face him. She splayed her hand across his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Then what is she to you Bellamy?" Raven finally asked "The person that betrayed us, betrayed our friends. Who is she to you? I don't understand, and I'm trying to," she asked.

Bellamy reached up and put his hand on Ravens. He stared at her and then he pulled her hand away. "I don't know," he finally said

"You don't know." she repeated "do you have feelings for her or not?" Raven finally asked not being one to mince words.

"What, feelings for her? No!" he answered sounding just short of disgust. "She tried to kill my sister twice!" he exclaimed

"Then why did you bring her here?" Raven asked

"She saved our lives," he said "on the way to get you, she saved us, I owed her," he said

Raven looked at him. 'Okay still… I don't trust her," Raven said

"I don't either," he said "but the way I see it…we've all made mistakes. I'm the last person to judge anyone. If I can't give her a second chance after everything I've done…" he trailed off

Raven stopped and took ahold of his arm. "Bellamy, you're too hard on yourself," she said softly.

He peered at her with his soft brown eyes. "I can't undo what I've done," he said; his eyes full of shame.

Raven knew she wasn't reaching him. Seeing his pain was breaking her heart. "You're a good person, Bellamy," she said softly

She reached up and touched his cheek. There were still cuts on it. He grabbed her hand and pulled away from her touch as if her fingers burned.

"What's wrong?" Raven finally asked. "You said you needed to feel something. You're not the only one," she said softly "I need it too."

He looked at her in that moment. He wasn't sure what she meant.

"I need to feel something too Bellamy," she said "I don't want to be alone."

Bellamy's heart was pounding. He felt something smoldering deep inside and he had a trembling feeling in his gut. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he thought he would never feel again.

"I need you," Raven said softly.

He reached down and took her hand. He looked at it, and then at her. He intertwined his finger in hers and took his other hand, reaching down and caressed her cheek. "Raven, I…," he whispered

"Shut up," she cut him off.

She reached up with both hands and pulled his face towards her. She kissed him hard, and he took her in. The smoldering heat inside him ignited and he suddenly felt alive. He backed her up against the wall and lifted her body slightly onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his mouth trailed down her neck. She arched her back and dragged her fingers through his hair as his mouth found the top of her breast. They had been here before and it brought back memories of rushed choices and regret.

Suddenly he stopped and softly let her down. "Raven, I can't…not like this," he said with a ragged breath.

"Bellamy," she said with a hurt look on her face

"I want you. I want you so bad, but not here. Not like this," he said looking around at the cold hard corridor.

Raven looked at him and without a word she took his hand and went room to room. A supply closet, a chemical lab, a tiny office was all she found until she opened a door; peeked inside and turned to look at him. A sly smile flashed across her face and she pulled him inside. She pushed him down onto a worn sofa. He looked up at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She reached down and removed her leg brace and then she wiggled out of her pants, never taking her eyes off him. Bellamy reached out and pulled her to him. He slid his hands up her sides and slipped her top off. He pulled her closer and kissed her mouth deep, tasting her. She reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head and splayed her hand on his chest looking up at his face.

Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her neck and shoulders as he lowered the straps of her bra. Raven reached up and unhooked the front of her bra, letting it fall to the floor and then she reached down and unhooked Bellamy's pants.

He gently lowered her onto the sofa and in one quick move he was shed of his trousers and holding her tight.

For the first time in months he felt alive. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure she could feel it. Nothing mattered in that moment except Raven. All the struggle, guilt, death and pain were forgotten while they were in each other's arms.

The last time it just sex. It was rushed, and without feeling. Bellamy wanted things to be different this time. He took it slow and savored every moment. He teased her body with each touch until she nearly begged to be taken. She wanted to bury herself in him.

Their hands were clasping together tightly as she arched her body to meet his. They found a slow and steady rhythm as she wrapped her slender legs around his body, taking him in. As they rose and fell he trailed his mouth along her neck, gently tasting her body, and kissing her tenderly. Every touch was a new sensation that took her to that edge. She cried out as he brought her to pleasure and kept going as she clung to him and her body trembled under his. She wanted to linger and stay in this moment forever.

Bellamy looked into her eyes "Did that help?," he asked softly

"Yes," she whispered as she looked into his eyes and ran her hand along his cheek. She pulled him down, taking his mouth in hers, tongues teasing one another with sensual pleasure.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered, before he kissed her again deeply, tasting her mouth and bringing her to pleasure yet again with his body deep inside of hers. Finally when they were both spent, he wrapped her in his arms. They settled in together and drifted off to sleep, exhaustion over taking them both.


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk Admissions

The Ring Chapter 6 Drunk confessions

 **Note from Author**

 **Hey guys, I realize there are Bellarkers that are distressed over the pairing of Bellamy and Raven in this story. Please understand the characters are together over 6 years with little if anything to do and Bellamy believes Clarke is dead. Where this goes or what happens when they learn the truth is yet to be determined…I hope you will stay with me and try to understand. Bellamy and Raven have not been happy for a long time and they are my favorites…still it is early in this story, and my fics tend to be long… these 6+ years will move fast with a lot of changes still to come, …not sure where it will go, but I'm writing the characters as I see them. (I'm also planning on a parallel fan fic where he and Echo hook up because I have a great ending for that) just getting to the actual "hook up" for those two, I find hard to get the inspiration! I think most of you will be happy with the outcome of this story in the end, but first there will be plenty of love, heartbreak, and passion (because I see Raven and Bellamy as two fiery characters thrown together…sparks are bound to fly)**

He woke and wondered if what he felt were a dream. Her hair was splayed across his arm and Raven's soft breathing was like the purr of a kitten. His body was pressed against her back and he had her wrapped in his arms. He felt at peace for the first time since they came back to the ring over a year ago.

Bellamy glanced up and for the first time noticed the skylight. A view of stars that looked down on them was beautiful and he noticed the wonder they brought for the first time. Suddenly the beautiful view became darker as his past began to rear its ugly head and come back to haunt him.

How could he feel so at peace when Octavia might be suffering, and the image of Clarke burning to death flashed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes and tried to shake the vision.

"Hey," Raven's voice broke his thoughts "Bellamy, what's wrong?' she said as she turned rolled her body to face him. His thoughts betrayed him, and without realizing it, Raven felt the subtle change in his body language.

She reached up and touched his hair, caressing him. "You don't regret this…do you? Because I don't," she said with intensity.

"He looked her in the eyes. "No," he said "No, are you kidding?" he said with conviction as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I was worried that you might though," he said

"Never,' she whispered. She ran her hand down and touched him.

Raven moved her body on to the top of him and sat up to straddle his. He looked up at her. She leaned down and found his mouth with hers. She sat deep onto him and found pleasure again satisfying them both.

Finally wrapped in each other's arms he found his voice. "We have to look ahead," he said softly but with purpose.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"We need to move ahead and not look back. It's too hard, and doesn't do us any good,"

"Bellamy don't…" she started to say

"No Raven, I need to say this," he looked at her, "All the people we've lost. We can't bring them back. My Mother, Clarke, Finn, Gina. We've lost so many people, too many friends. It's only the seven of us, at least for now. If we ever get back, hopefully Octavia and the others will be alright, but until then, it's just us, and we need to take care of each other and move forward. No looking back…deal?" he said. He had to block out thoughts of his past if he ever could move forward. He knew it wasn't fair to Raven if he couldn't move past Clarke. That's what he meant, but even saying her name made him feel guilty; guilty for leaving and guilty in finding pleasure with another. She would always hold a place in his heart, but he knew he needed to keep going like she wanted and this was the only way he could.

"No looking back," she said as she nuzzled back against him.

The two took their time getting back. There was a definite change, and it was easy to notice. Bellamy wasn't as quiet, he was almost his old self again. He even carried a slight smile from time to time, but it was mostly when he was talking to Raven. Still there would be times that Raven and the others noticed he would get quiet and threaten to sink back into darkness. Raven was the only one that could pull him from it.

The pair would vanish and be gone for hours at a time, and before long it wasn't a secret. They spent every minute together and even shared a room.

Bellamy and Emori took an afternoon and found Echo's project. She had been spending months collecting scrap metal and repurposing what she could into weapons. A collection of knives, spears and handmade axes filled the small room.

"Nice work," Emori said when she saw it, "too bad you can't build an army to use it," she smarted off. Bellamy just glanced at Emori and Emori backed off.

Echo didn't react to her smart remark, "I was just trying to keep busy," she said in a dull tone

"You do realize were all on the same side, right?" Bellamy said with a smile

Echo smiled back, "Don't worry Bellamy. I'm not going to betray you and slit your throat while you're sleeping," she said

It was rare to see Echo smile. Bellamy tried to remember if he had ever seen her smile, and decided he had not.

"Do you think maybe you could pull yourself away from your armory and join us?' he asked "Monty has some sort of surprise," he said

The three met the rest in the lounge they had set up. "Finally," Murphy said with a lazy tone "Monty won't tell us what's going on until you guys are back and I'm about to fall asleep out of boredom."

Bellamy sat down next to Raven and Emori plopped down onto Murphy's lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Monty," Murphy yelled "The gang's all here, let's get this show on the road, I got things to do." He glanced at Emori with a sly grin.

Monty peeked around the corner. "Everyone's here?" he asked

"Yes Monty," Harper shouted losing her patience along with the rest

"After much trial and error, and a lot of research, I bring you…Monty's moonshine!" he beamed with pride as he held up a large silver canister. "its algae based so I can't promise how it's…"

"Alright," Murphy shouted, interrupting him.

Everyone gathered around the table, even Echo. The small group all had drinks and most got pretty tipsy.

Bellamy couldn't hide his desire for Raven. The moonshine took away his inhibitions and brought out an unusual playful side from him the others had never witnessed. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and she dragged him to their room for some wild fun.

Harper refrained from excessive drinking. Her time with Jaspers group reminded her that drinks can make her reckless, and she never wanted go back down that path. Liquor had a dark effect on her.

Echo took a couple of shots and sauntered back to her weapons. Murphy and Emori retired to their room, leaving Monty alone with his moonshine.

The group had private parties throughout the night. After nearly two and a half years on the Ring, Bellamy realized he might actually be falling in love; something he thought wasn't possible. The thought scared him to death but he couldn't feel happier about it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven laughed.

"What?" he asked "How am I looking at you?" he teased

"You just have a goofy smile on your face," Raven said and she laughed

"I'm remembering when you pulled a knife on me," He said as he was looking her up and down. He walked up to her, a sly smile on his face.

"Ahh," she said "If I remember correctly, you said you should have killed me when you had the chance," she said as she puffed her chest out playfully. "You were acting all tough; like a bad boy," she said

"I was a bad boy," He said between his teeth "You like bad boys,"

"Do I?' she playfully asked

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know you do," he said with a smoldering glance.

Raven kissed him long and deep. They fell on the bed she stretched her body along the length of the bed. Bellamy looked down onto her and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach. He kissed her stomach trailing his tongue down to her naval. He took off her brace and slid off her pants. He trailed his mouth down her body bringing moans from her throat.

She screamed out in pleasure and it brought a smile to his face. He pulled himself up to her and hovered above her, taking her in his arms and kissing her deep.

Later as they lax in the twilight between sleep and wake, Raven looked into his restful face. "Who would have thought that I would ever fall in love with Bellamy Blake," she said softly.

"Wait," did you just say you loved me?" he smiled in a cocky way

"No," she said suddenly, as she turned and nestled her back against him. His arms wrapped around her, she nestled her head underneath his. His fingers tracing tiny circles on her abdomen without thought.

"Umm, yes, I think you did. You said and I quote 'Who would've thought I would ever fall in love with Bellamy Blake," he teased in a lazy voice.

"I didn't say that, I said make love," she argued back lazily.

"Okay sure you did," he smiled still wrapped around her. He found her small hand and interlocked it in his, "I love you too" he whispered. She squeezed his hand and smiled. Sleep finally claiming them.

The coms room was empty… The 7 on the Ring were lost in their own private worlds after celebrating with Monty's moonshine.

Suddenly a bleep was released from the station; traveling across space. The Rings computer sending a signal to some unknown distance as if to tell anyone in the universe "here we are"… The signal was picked up… ALIE's beacon finally made contact.


	7. Chapter 7 We're Coming

The Ring Chapter 7

She peered at the sleeping child and it brought a smile to her face. It had been over two years and Madi was learning so fast. She still had difficulty with certain words, but she was a smart kid. Clarke couldn't be more proud. "Sleep a bit longer sweetie," she whispered

She dragged out antenna and transmitter trying to keep extra quiet. She sat in on the ridge, stood and keyed the mic.

"Bellamy, if you're out there; if you can hear me, it's been 910 days since primfaya. You've made it to the halfway point until it's safe to come back down. We've tried digging out the bunker, but the rubble is too deep, hopefully when you come down we can work on it together. Madi's too small to help. I've told her about all of you. She can't wait to meet you. I got the rover running, tell Raven she would be proud of me; it only took about 900 days. Food is still scarce, but we're doing alright. I'm sure were a lot better off than all of you. I keep hoping to hear something from up there. I hope you're all alive. I'm not giving up so you better fight and get back safe. I miss you all so much," Clarke's voice cracked. She had to take a minute and regain her composure. "Please come home," she had to pause again. "I guess that's all for now… over."

Clarke sat and listened to the static. There was no reply, like usual. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked up to the blue sky and wondered if they were alive. "I'm not giving up on you Bellamy," she said to herself. She finally stood and made her way to the back of the rover and softly rousted up Madi. "Hey sweetie," she said "Time to get up, we have English lessons today,"

The 9 year old rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "gonasleng? Can't osir do something else today?" (English? Can't we do something else today?) she whined.

"No. You have to work on your English today," Clarke said "But if you work hard, maybe I'll let you drive the rover a little bit," Clarke said

Madi smiled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Driving lessons were her favorite.

Clarke's daily radio transmission never went unnoticed. Although the intended recipients were unable to hear her broadcasts, someone did. It had been 908 days since a radar signal alerted them and woke them with the knowledge that Earth was a possibility.

Gagarin Mining Colony had been in exile for over 100 years. They were in the dark. The only thing they knew was that the Earth had suffered a devastating apocalypse. They; being a penal colony were never permitted to join the Ark. The Arkadians; 100 years ago turned their back on Gagarin because they harbored criminals. Criminals they would have floated the moment they came on board. Gagarin had been left on their own.

The Gagarin's resigned their selves to rebuild the human race on Saturn's Titus moon. The colony had retrieved their ships decades ago and only two would be ready for the journey home. Systems were old and the constant barrage of debris played havoc on the outer hulls. Most of the dangerous prisoners were sent into space to save resources, years ago; never knowing their fate, they were in hyper sleep at the time. But over the years, some of the less violent prisoners were awaken from their slumber and given one chance for redemption. Most of them became model citizens, building lives and a few families grew into a few hundred. There were others that could not face a life without Earth. They couldn't conform to the colony and were in turn floated like the worst of the worst.

As Clarke reached out to her friends on the ring; her messages played out like an old TV serial; the colonists; believing Earth was not a possibility, anxiously awaited each day to hear of news from their home planet, Earth. Clarke became a celebrity to the colonists; a mystery, and the voice of hope. Hope that one day they would be able to return home and live outside, breath real air and not live like outcasts in a bubble the Ark had long ago condemned them to.

"Where getting another radio message," Officer James shouted. Everyone listened to the girl's voice as she talked to someone named Bellamy, the Bellamy that never answered back. They had heard the messages for well over 2 years now. Everyone wondered who and where Bellamy was. Was he alive? Clarke wondered too… The voice became a mystery. The people in the transport ship fantasized over what the mystery woman looked like and who she was.

"I'm picturing a tall sexy brunette with legs that on and on," Bradley said in a lazy southern drawl. The others laughed "No I bet she's a redhead, all saucy and spittin' fire," said Shooter.

"I want to know who Bellamy is," Jaz said as she kicked her feet onto the tabletop.

"Aww come on Jaz, he's probably dead, he aint said a word in over 2 years, besides, what kind of fucked up name in Bellamy? He's probably a nerd with a bald head," Laughed a short curly headed man named Spence.

"No the way I have it figured, Bellamy must be someone special for her to talk to him every single day for over 2 years. That must be someone special for sure," she said in a dreamy tone.

It would take them years to reach Earth. Sending the first wave of humans happened almost immediately. They were followed by a second transport months later. Neither would reach the Earth's surface for at least 6 years.

The unknown beacon coming from the Ring was a map. An old chart embedded in the computer system by the original forerunners of their people leading them right to the Ring and the 7 strangers. Gagarin Mining Colony had long been wiped from the records, much like the 13th space station. It was a black mark the people on the Ark wanted to forget. Records were erased, and over time they were forgotten.

The Ark had thrown them out much like they did when the 13th Space station was destroyed. The Gagarin Mining Company was affiliated with Becca. After ALIE infiltrated the Rings computer system, she immediately sent a distress beacon to them. She was bringing her people home to the Ring so they could take their rightful place in the Ark.

"What's this," Raven pointed to the red blip on the radio output signal.

"It looks like a signal beacon," Monty said "I don't…" He stopped and rolled his chair to the radio console. "You didn't set this up?" he asked

"No," Raven said a crease forming above her brow "make sure it's not an alarm signal. Have you checked all the outside hatches and hanger docks?" she asked

"That's coming from the radio system though, I thought you checked and there were no outside antennas," Monty said 'It's an emergency beacon, but I don't know how it just started by itself," he said with a concerned glance to Raven

"It could be on auto since we restarted the electric. Maybe we were supposed to turn if off once power was restored, either way we should get everyone paired up and do a complete sweep of the entire ring just to be sure," she said "Any breach in the hull could wipe our oxygen over time,"

"I can't find a kill switch anywhere either," Monty said.

"Well it's silent, and I guess it's not hurting anything," said Raven "Maybe the bunker can pick it up. At least they may see that we're alive with it transmitting," she said "It sucks that we don't have communication, but the entire system is fried."

"The beacon is the least of our concern," Monty slowly said, he had dreaded bringing this up. "We need to set up a meeting. The Biofuel is taking a lot longer than we had hoped. We're looking at at least seven years before we have enough to get all seven of us back. If it were two of us, we would have enough by now, but with the way the Algae growth is going, it's much slower than predicted," said Monty

Raven had a sick look on her face. 'Seven years?' she whispered "Maybe if you didn't waste the Algae production on your moonshine," Raven snapped

"That much wouldn't have made a difference, and I didn't see any of you complaining when you all got plastered either," he defended "We have to relax some times, and you know that," he said

"Yea, well a heads up would have been nice," Raven said. "Seven years," she said again. "Bellamy's not going to like it, it wouldn't be as bad if he could at least hear from his sister…" she said

The pair met with the others and gave the bad news. "Can we double our efforts; maybe work on a second crop?" Bellamy asked

"Were stretched to the max already," Monty said "We don't have the resources,"

Everyone was disappointed; they wanted to get back to Earth but realized nothing could be done about their situation. Finally they split into teams and made a sweep of the Ark, but found no problems.

Raven decided a weekly sweep was probably a good idea. It was added to everyone's work list, giving them something new to keep them busy.


	8. Chapter 8 Murphys Big News

The Ring Chapter 8 Murphy's big news

The fourth year moved on for the Ring 7. No one mentioned going home anymore although it always played in the back of their minds but it seemed like so far away. Thinking about it became like a dream. The 5 year wait had suddenly become 7 and that was only if everything went well. Air became the constant worry for Monty and Raven. Would the hundred year old lighthouse aerator hold up on the Ark for an additional two years? Anything could go wrong and worrying about every possibility would make them both anxious and despondent. They would usually shake it off and keep going, but when it got bad, Bellamy would force Raven to take a day off and recoup. Harper would do the same with Monty. Everyone was aware when someone would get down. They were becoming a family.

Bellamy continued to spar with Echo, but Raven made it clear to the Azgeda warrior that it would end if Bellamy ever came away with a scratch. Echo wasn't afraid of Raven, but she agreed none the less.

Towards the end of the fourth year Emori refused to get out of bed, every time she rose she would be sick. Finally Murphy called Harper.

"She won't come to medical, but somethings wrong. She said to leave her alone, but I'm worried," Murphy said as he and Harper walked side by side to his room.

Murphy rarely reached out for help, so Harper knew it had to be serious if he came to her.

"Okay, I'll see if there's anything I can do," Harper said

"John, I said I didn't need her," Emori said in an angry tone when he came in their room with Harper.

Harper looked at Murphy with a frown. "I'm fine," Emori said to her.

"Emori, you're sick," Murphy said "She's here to help."

"Murphy said you've been throwing up," Harper said

"It's just an upset stomach," Emori said "Really it's nothing."

Harper looked at Murphy "Can you give us a minute?" she asked

Murphy looked unsure if he should go. Finally he moved to the door "I'll be right outside," he said

Harper moved towards Emori. "What's going on?" she asked with concern

Emori looked at Harper "I'm scared," she said "A baby here in space? it won't survive," she said.

Harper suspected it but didn't want to say. She saw Emori's chin quiver, she knew the grounder was imagining the worst. She was in a strange place, an unknown future, and now the idea of a child was scary.

Harper immediately sat down on the bed next to her. "Emori, There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born on this Ring, Murphy, Bellamy, Monty; Raven… we all were born in space. Babies can be born in space," she said "You'll be starting a new generation that isn't grounder or skaikru." She said trying to give Emori reassurance.

Emori relaxed a little. "It's not just being here, it's this," she said and uncovered her hand.

Harper understood, but didn't know what to say. She didn't know the right words. Finally she said, "None of that matters. Whatever child you have will be beautiful and you both will love it," she said. "I think you should tell Murphy, and I'll see if I can find something that will help with your nausea." Harper stood and smiled "Murphy going to be a father," she said shaking her head and smiling "congratulations."

Harper went outside and saw Murphy standing against the wall. "What is it? Is she okay?" he asked full of concern.

"She's going to be fine," Harper smiled "You can go on in."

Murphy rushed into the room and closed the door. Harper just smiled and left the couple alone.

Harper spent the rest of the day researching everything she could find on pregnancy. They did basic studies on the Ark in school, but didn't really focus on the medical portion of things. She hadn't been around pregnant women, or been involved with them so she needed to be prepared and it scared her. She knew that she could not look scared in front of Emori or Murphy. She needed to reassure them that everything would be okay.

She met with Emori again that afternoon and filled her in on what to expect and she wanted to try and pinpoint a due date. The questions were uncomfortable, and seemed personal to ask, but she did so like a professional.

Murphy was never more excited. He was scared too. He wouldn't let Emori do anything. It was cute the way he acted. Murphy would lie next to her just staring at her flat belly. His hand was always splayed open on it waiting to feel the first movement. He didn't want to miss a single thing.

"John, Raven says you won't be able to feel anything until after 5 months," Emori said when he first started holding her belly.

"I know, but it's still in there," he said. "You never know, she might be able to feel my hand," Murphy said

Emori laughed," What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked "It may be a boy, with dark hair just like you," Emori said

"No, It's a girl and she's going to be just as bad ass as you, and pretty like you too," He said and he leaded over and kissed her. "She'll be perfect just like her mother," he smiled and kissed her again.

Murphy leaned down to Emori's tummy and kissed it "You've got the prettiest mom in the world and I can't wait for you to see her," he said.

"John, you won't be mad if it's a boy will you?" she asked

"No," he smiled "I'll be happy with either, I just have a feeling,' he smiled

Murphy spent most of the morning with her until he finally went to medical to meet with Harper. He found her still buried in research.

"She still is nauseous, is there anything that you can find that will help her?" Murphy asked

"Actually I was going to ask you if you could come up with something in the galley," Harper said "they used bland foods, soda crackers was popular. You're the chef here, maybe you can cook up a type of bland cracker," she said

Murphy thought about it and smiled. "I think I can figure it out," he said and he rushed away.

Monty saw Murphy leaving medical. "How's Emori?" he asked.

"She told you?" Murphy asked "so much for privacy," he smirked

"Well, when I caught her going through all the pregnancy material earlier today, she kind of had too. I thought she was the one," Monty said "plus it's hard to keep that kind of secret," he said "Congratulations," Monty smiled

"Thank you Monty. It's great isn't it…" he said beaming with pride. "Who knows maybe you and Harper might…"

Monty held up his hands "No I think we'll wait," Monty said

Murphy just laughed and slapped Monty on the back. "You know the cool part of it is?" he asked "If we want to have another, we can. No one will float us," he said with a defiant tone.

Monty just smiled. "Are you scared?" he asked

"No kids were born on the Ark all the time, what's there to be afraid of?' Murphy asked

"I mean of actually raising a person. You know having to teach someone to be a good person." Monty said

Murphy got really serious. He looked at Monty in a determined tone "No. My kid is never going to be ashamed of who they are. They'll never have parents that hurt them, or are ashamed of them," he said "They will be loved and they will be happy," he said

Monty smiled "I know you're right," he said agreeing with Murphy. "I think you're going to be a good father Murphy," he said

"No Monty I'm going to be an awesome father," he smiled and walked away

Monty laughed and went into medical. "Still studying?" he asked

Harper looked up and had a frazzled look on her face. "I'm not ready for this," she said

"Hey, you're going to be fine. I just ran into Murphy and he seems really excited,' Monty said "Come," he nodded his head towards the door"you need a break."

Harper stood and stretched her back. "Yea I could use a short break, but I still have a lot more research to do," she said "what do you have in mind?" she asked him

"Well, I was thinking maybe since Murphy and Emori are going to have a baby…" he started

"Wait, don't even think it," she held up her hands and backed away, shaking her head no.

Monty smiled and reached for her arms, "No," he said "I figured we could practice the first part though, you know… for when we decide one day we may want to start a family," he smiled "we can never have too much practice."

Harper smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now that is true Mr. Green, you need all the practice you can get," she laughed

"For some reason that didn't come out like I thought it would," he said in a self-humiliated tone.

Harper just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Practice makes perfect," she said "and I think you have had plenty of practice," she whispered into his mouth as she playfully nipped his lip.

"I can always use more though," he said and pulled her towards the door as they headed to their room.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Hearts

The Ring Chapter 9 Broken Hearts

Bellamy strolled into their room just as Raven was readying to leave. He had a slight smirk on his face, almost as if he had a joke to tell, but was playing the punchline in his head over and over.

Raven had just finished fastening her leg brace as she looked up and at him. "What?" she asked

"Huh?' he looked at her and asked

"You are dying to tell me something. I know that look. What is it?" she asked

"Monty just told me…Emori is pregnant," he smiled "just think about it," he said "Murphy is going to be a Dad!" he smiled Emphasizing Murphy's name and shaking his head. Bellamy found the idea funny. "Monty says that Murphy is excited and already saying their baby's going to a bad ass!" Bellamy couldn't hide his big smile. "Monty thinks Murphy will ask him to be the baby's Godfather, but I know he's going to ask me…" he went on but stopped when he saw Raven's face.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly stopped and asked her

"You can't think this is a good thing," Raven said suddenly "This can't happen, it can't" she looked at him shaking her head

"Raven, kids were born here all the time," he said "It's going to be fine."

She looked at Bellamy "Bell, you don't get it. It's not going to be fine. We're leaving here in three years, IF we're lucky and the oxygen holds out, and if we have enough FUEL built up. That's not even the bigger issue of the fact that; now we're looking at a toddler. We don't have a space suit for a child, not to mention the mere thought of a toddler making the trip to earth and the effect it would cause on them, if they even could survive the stress on their body,' she said.

Bellamy looked at her. "Raven, kids made it to Earth on the Ark. It's not easy but kids are more resilient than you realize and as far as a space suit…You can figure that out. There's spare suits in the hanger bay, we'll just rebuild a smaller one." He said as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to work out," he said trying to calm her down. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

Raven wouldn't be swayed. She pushed his hands away. "No Bellamy," she said anger building up. "You don't get it," she bit "I'm not doing it! I'm always trying to fix everything! Building a space suit isn't simple like what your mother did. You don't just stitch together seems, any mindless idiot can do that. A space suit it is different!" she snapped.

Bellamy's eyes grew dark. Her words were poorly chosen and the moment she said them, she knew she had crossed a line. "So what do you suggest," he snapped "Are you saying that they should abort the child? Or maybe we should just float Emori like they did my mother," he shouted "I mean isn't that what you do to mindless idiots!" Bellamy was fuming, his temper rising to match hers.

"Bellamy, I didn't mean…" Raven tried to say but stopped. She watched him storm around the room. "I never realized how selfish you were," he said shaking his head "So many people died, this is us rebuilding the human race, and you can only look for the negative," he whispered. He looked at her and shook his head backing away. He turned and stormed out.

Bellamy needed to be away from her. He knew if he stayed in the room it would only get worse. He loved her, but her words stung. He realized that she wasn't really calling his mother an idiot, but he still wasn't expecting her to have such negative reactions to Emori's pregnancy.

Raven went to EMS and began monitoring. She couldn't focus on anything. "How could they be so naive," she thought to herself. The realization that they had all been reckless hit her. She and Harper had been fitted with implants, but they were not 100 percent and they were not a forever fix, Octavia was proof of that when Aurora got pregnant. They were given seven year implants and she started doing the math on hers. Her fists found the control panel in frustration just as Monty entered the room.

"Woah," he said "What's wrong?" he asked her when he saw her anger.

She turned and shook her head. "Nothing Monty," she said

"That wasn't nothing Raven," Monty said "Talk to me" he urged in his soft calming tone.

"Oh, me and Bellamy had a fight," she said "I guess I wasn't as excited about Murphy's news as he wanted me to be," she said, "So stupid and careless," she mumbled.

Monty didn't say anything. He knew better than to get in the middle of Raven and Bellamy's fight. They could both be volatile when their tempers flared.

Raven felt bad over the words she chose with Bellamy, she knew his mother was sensitive subject, but she couldn't imagine how she was going to build a child's space suit. The helmet would be too heavy and it would be a near impossible task. Raven spent the rest of the day in silence. Monty left her in EMS to her own thoughts, Raven wasn't someone to be near when she was angry, and he learned that a long time ago. He spent most of his time at the Algae farm. He knew Bellamy wouldn't be there, he never was and he had no desire to be around Bellamy because he was just like Raven when he was angry.

Bellamy was in the workout room. The punching bag was where he usually let off steam, and today he was pounding at it when Echo came in for their sparing session.

She stood back watching him from behind. She wondered what was wrong. She knew him and his actions were easy to read. Finally she walked around and stood on the opposite side of the bag. She held on to it as he kept punching away. "Having a bad day?" she asked without expression.

"I've had better," he said flatly and kept punching.

"You should have wrapped your hands first," she said noticing he was bare handed and his knuckles were red and beginning to look swollen.

"I'm good," he said and he gave one last punch.

She pulled out the mats, took off her shoes, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She took her stance at one end and Bellamy came around and readied himself opposite her. She rushed at him and he went down easily.

"You're not focused," she said

He just stood and nodded for her that he was ready. She rushed him again went the opposite direction sweeping his legs and he went down again, then she finished off with an elbow to the chest, holding back to avoid serious damage to him. She stood and reached down to help him up.

They went at it again and again. Each time she got the better of him. "Bellamy, I don't think you're in the right mind set today,' she said walking to the bench near to lockers. "I keep up and you'll end up with a busted lip or worse, and I really don't want to hear Raven bitch at me about beating you up," she said

"Come on," Bellamy spat out at the mention of Raven's name. Echo stood and walked back to the mats. She went in for the sweep, and Bellamy averted and took her down, he was full of anger and it showed. Echo actually was frightened for the briefest moment, wondering if her was going to really hit her, but he didn't. He stood, reached down and helped her up.

Echo smiled. "Better," she said

Bellamy's expression didn't change. "You're right, I shouldn't be doing this today," he said. He looked troubled. He left her there and decided to walk the Ring, just anything to clear his head.

He got back to his room late and Raven was asleep. He crawled in without waking her, but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking about her concerns. Would she really not make a suit for the child? He knew she was just upset, and worried about the future. Fuel production had been much slower than predicted and now the added responsibilities of making the suit for Murphy's child had all hit her at once. He decided he would try and take some of the added stress from her and talk to Monty about making the suit. He loved Raven and didn't like fighting with her. He rolled over and reached out pulling her close and snuggling against her. He kissed her neck just under her ear. "I love you,' he whispered.

She moaned slightly and curled into herself. Raven had been awake the moment he came into the room, but she pretended to be asleep. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and feel her body entangled in his, but she couldn't. Emori's pregnancy was a warning to them all. She was unsure how to handle things, how to make him understand.

Raven wasn't sure when she finally fell asleep, but Bellamy was gone when she woke. It was a relief to her and the feeling broke her heart. She loved him, but needed him to understand that things would have to change.

Bellamy met with Monty early. He wanted to talk to him about the space suit for the child. It was early when Murphy frantically rushed past EMS towards med where Harper was. Bellamy and Monty raced out into the corridor to see Harper and Murphy running back to Murphy and Emori's room.

Bellamy and Monty camped outside the door. They knew better than to go inside, but still were worried about Emori. The seven had become a family and what happened with one affected them all.

Harper rushed to the door and ordered Monty to bring towels, sheets anything he could find from medical. Monty came back with an arm full of sheets, and Bellamy opened the door so he could take them in. The sight of Emori crying, doubled over in pain, bleeding; her head and shoulders against Murphy's lap as he held her and cried with her. Harper grabbed the sheets looked sadly at Monty and pushed the two men from the room before closing the door. They looked at each other without speaking. The two slid down the wall and sat waiting for news. News they knew they didn't want to hear.

A few hours later Harper had a large bundle as she left the room. Tied up inside; was messy blood soaked sheets. Monty and Bellamy rose, shaking the tingle feeling from their bones from sitting on the hard floor.

Harper sadly shook her head no. Monty followed her back to medical. Bellamy started to follow, but stopped and looked at the door before turning and heading to his room. He felt sick. He wanted to see Raven. The thought of Murphy and Emori's pain and what they must be feeling, shook him and he didn't want to be alone.

He opened the door and she was straightening their bed.

"Bellamy," she said not meeting his eyes.

"I just left Murphy's," he started to say but she interrupted him

"Bellamy, I don't want to hear any more about Murphy and Emori having a baby. It's so irresponsible and stupid just I can't…" she barked

Suddenly Bellamy got angry. She wouldn't even let him talk before she was yelling at him. "They lost the baby…" he yelled suddenly "is that better, isn't that what you wanted?" he snapped

Raven looked at him and slapped him without thinking. She slapped him hard across the face, and he stood and took it. The side of his face was red with her hand print and it stung. But the anger in his eyes was even redder. He turned and stormed out.

Raven sunk to the floor and cried. She was so upset at how she reacted to the baby now that it had died; it only made her feel worse. Bellamy's words, thinking she would be happy over such heartbreaking news made it worse. Nothing was going right. The pressure was building around her and the closeness she was feeling for Bellamy was making her push him away. She did the same with Wick, and she could see she was doing it, but she couldn't stop it. Maybe it was from Finns betrayal that she was afraid of being hurt again. Maybe she wasn't built to love. No that wasn't it because she did love Bellamy, but it was the giving, and sharing that she had a problem with. Letting someone see her vulnerable and weak, she hated that part. But she loved Bellamy and hurting him was something she never wanted to let happen.

Bellamy stormed to the cafeteria looking for Monty's moonshine, but there wasn't any. He got angry and slammed his fist three times as hard as he could against the wall, yelling to release his anger. It hurt like hell and he grabbed his hand; his knuckles busted open and bloody. He looked at his hand and tried to shake off the pain, but that just made it throb more. He decided to go to security, passing his and Ravens quarters, where he stopped to go inside and apologize for his poor choice of words, but then he looked down at his bloody hand and knew she would say something about his stupidity. He didn't think he could take anymore. He kept going and made his way to the officer's quarters in lock up and found a cot. He needed to be alone. How he missed Clarke and her support. She could calm him in times like this, but she was gone and he had come to terms with it long ago. He thought of how she would be disappointed in him and the way he had spoken to Raven. He knew Raven wasn't happy over Emori losing the baby and he was trying to hurt her by saying it. He deserved to be slapped. He would tell her that, but first he needed to cool off. He was tired

That section of the ring had a distinct humming sound that seemed hollow. Some thought it was a haunting eerie sound because that was where they would carry out their death sentences and float adults that had committed the simplest crimes. It was as if the Ring remembered to cries of the people and their families. Bellamy let it lull him to sleep. He was mad, mad at himself. He realized how his words sounded. But at the same time did she realize how her words sounded? He just wanted to shut out the past day. He closed his eyes and remembered the day Octavia was born. He held her in his arms and she was so helpless and tiny. She depended on him for everything. He fell asleep with the memories of her big black eyes staring back at him, as tears lay wet on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10 Values

The Ring Chapter 10

When Harper got back to her room, she broke down. She had held things together as long as she could. She had to witness the heartbreak of a young couple losing a child, and although the pregnancy was short lived, it was their still their child, their future. Emori was a strong woman, her sadness was heartbreaking. Murphy was so strong and Harper was proud of his resolve. He was there for Emori through one of the hardest things ever. Harper could see him struggling to hold it together. They both knew they had to be strong for Emori, and Murphy couldn't stop the tears, but he still kept his composure and gave his unwavering support. Harper had an all new level of respect for John Murphy.

Monty walked in and immediately knew she needed him. She sunk into his arms and sobbed. "I feel like such a failure," she cried "I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, you were there for her," he said softly "there wasn't anything you could do," he said.

"I don't know what I'm doing Monty," she cried. "I keep studying and doing research but, I felt so helpless," she sobbed.

Monty held her tight. Finally he pulled back and held her forearms and faced her. "Listen to me," he said "Don't you quit. Do you understand? You are the only doctor we have and we need you," he said "You can't do everything, and you can't be expected to," he said "You were meant for this," he said "I've seen you studying and working hard, don't give up," he urged her. He wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so proud of you," he said softly.

Harper cleaned herself up and went back to medical. "I want to do some more research. I need to see if maybe I can come up with some answers. We probably won't ever know, but I still want to look," she said

"See…" Monty said "You're not a quitter. I love you," he said

Harper smiled a little 'I love you too," she said

Echo wasn't aware of what happened. She knew about the pregnancy, not the miscarriage. She rarely had conversations with anyone. She was closest to Bellamy and she got along with Emori and Harper, but she never sat down for deep conversations. Echo felt like the outsider. Monty talked with her a bit, trying to get to know her while she helped at the Algae farm but he and Raven were always working on projects. In her spare time she worked on continuing to build her armory.

The others didn't have the heart to tell her she was going to have to leave the weapons behind when they went back to Earth, there wouldn't be enough room in the small capsule. Monty wondered if Echo was under the impression that they would bring the whole ring down. He didn't have the heart to tell her that wouldn't happen. Echo was a warrior and that's all she had ever done after she was taken in, as a child by the royal guard. Training was her life, so she relished her time in the gym sparring with Bellamy. As of late though, she began to crave more. She watched as Monty seemed to have his hand in in so many things. He worked with Raven on technical stuff Echo knew she would never understand, and he was in charge of the Algae farm as well as the water filtration system. He was the one also that guided Bellamy how to connect to the air system saving them all when they arrived. Echo wanted to contribute more and wasn't sure how to.

She went to the gym, hoping Bellamy would be there. She didn't see him, so she decided to use the old punching bag as her opponent, hitting and kicking it enough to get a good sweat going. She could feel a rush of adrenalin pumping through her each time her fist met the bag. She spent extra time with it before she moved to the weights. Tired arms made her know she was working and it made her feel good. She thought of battling Bellamy's sister and how she struggled with her sword. Octavia was a tiny thing, and yet Octavia almost got the better of her. She remembered how tired her arms were wielding the sword, and vowed it would never happen again. She thought of going home to Earth and wondered if she would face Octavia again. Would she be forced to fight the one that banished her and left her to die in primfaya? She never meant to stab Octavia, the girl practically ran into her blade, but it was Octavia who refused to give up, and she was only following orders.

Echo looked up and saw Bellamy peer inside the door. When he saw her, he nodded and left. Echo rushed to the door to stop him. When she opened it he was walking down the corridor. "Bellamy," she shouted to stop him.

He turned and Echo saw him holding his right hand close to his chest, obviously it was hurting. She moved closer and when she did, a frustrated look flashed across his face. He knew she was going to say something. "What happened?" she asked gesturing to the hand that was now more swollen and bruised black with wet but mostly dried blood encrusted across the points of his knuckles.

Bellamy just shook his head no and Echo knew he didn't want to talk about it. She realized he must have lost his temper and punched something, and she wasn't concerned over what he got mad about.

"You should go see Harper, It looks broken," she said without emotion. Then she thought a moment before looking up at him, her expression changing to one of optimism, "I want to learn," she said "I want to do more that build weapons we will never use," she said "I don't want to be useless up here," she said.

Bellamy was taken aback by her words. "You're not useless Echo," he said

"I'm not stupid," she said "I know we can't take my weapons in the rocket."

"Then why are you making them?" Bellamy asked with a baffled look

"To stay busy," she said "I didn't have anything else to do, but everyone else is important. I have no value here. I want to though, I just don't know how," she said

Bellamy nodded yes, and thought about what she said. "You can help out in Algae farm, you've worked it before, and since Emori lost the child, she may not be back right away," he said

"I didn't know," Echo said. "But it's probably for the best.

"Why would you think that?' Bellamy with a disappointed look

"Her kind… she should never have children," Echo said as if it were a normal reaction

Bellamy was appalled "Her kind?" Bellamy asked shaking his head no

Echo didn't understand. "Our people consider her kind as dirty; a stain on our people. We didn't want to pass it along," she said simply

"You mean her hand?" Bellamy asked

"Yes," Echo said "If they breed, it never ends," she said

"Don't say that," Bellamy said in disgust "Don't think it. Emori…she has value with us," Bellamy said trying to make her understand. "She's no better or no less that you or me. She's a human being. Murphy loves her and she loves him, she lost her child yesterday," He said shaking his head in amazement at the cold and unfeeling way Echo had reacted.

Echo looked at him and heard his words. Although she was raised and taught to see it one way towards the outcasts like Emori, she had gotten to know her better. Maybe her thoughts were off base, but it was always the way it was, and she was being honest. Still she got along well with Emori and had to admit that she didn't think about Emori's deformity when they were working together.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that," She said. Echo was unsure of what to say. After a moment of awkward silence Bellamy turned and started back down the corridor. The conversation was exhausting, especially following his argument with Raven the last couple of days, and his hand was killing him. He didn't sleep well and craved Monty's moonshine to dull the pain, but even that wasn't possible as there was none.

Echo watched him go, and then she rushed to catch up. "I'll go and take care of the Algae farm," she said breathlessly keeping up with Bellamy's strides. "It will give Emori time to grieve her loss, and she will need that," Echo said as if trying to do something good for Emori.

Bellamy wondered if she was doing it because he had made her feel ashamed of her reactions, or if she was doing it to impress him, but he really didn't care. He glanced at her as they walked, "Good, they need our support," he said "I'm sure Emori will appreciate that," he added

"You going to medical?" Echo asked

Bellamy looked at his hand, throbbing to the point of making him sweat. "Yea, I guess I'd better," he relented

"Make sure Raven knows I didn't do it," Echo said

Bellamy wondered if Raven would even care. He just clenched his jaw and nodded.

Echo left and headed towards the Algae farm. Bellamy made his way to medical, avoiding Raven as he passed EMS. Her back was to the open door and he was able to pass without her seeing him.

The second he walked into medical, Harper looked up and frowned at the sight of his hand. "Seriously Bellamy?" she asked shaking her head

"I know you didn't do this sparring with Echo," she chastised him "This had to be wall or else, you nearly killed someone…" she said as she walked up to him and took his hand gently.

"I lost my temper," he said

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically "It may be broken," she said looking up at him and shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11 His Heartbreak

Chapter 11 His Heartbreak

Bellamy winced when Harper straightened his hand so she could get an x-ray. Cleaning the broken skin around his knuckles hurt like hell, and Harper wondered if she should have x-rayed his hand first. She cursed herself for being so in the dark over the simplest things. Reading up on how to do stuff was fine, but everything else took hands on experience, and she hated to use her friends as guinea pigs. Then again, she couldn't believe Bellamy came in with such a stupid injury. She was gentle with his hand, but not with the chastising she gave him. She didn't hold back on that.

"Listen, I get that you have a temper , and whatever pissed you off, shouldn't be any reason to do this," she fussed "you need to calm your ass down," she snapped. "Raven's going to hit the roof," she said

"No she won't," he mumbled

Harper didn't say anything. By his mood, she figured they must have had a fight. She put two and two together, and knowing Bellamy would never hit Raven he must have hit the wall instead. She knew they both had tempers, but this was insane. "It looks like you have Metacarpal head fractures on number 2 and 3," she said.

Harper set his hand. She found a proper brace and after securing it in place she wrapped it tight. "You have to come in each day so I can undo it and clean the knuckles," she said "If I don't they may get infected, and we don't have the resources to take that chance," she said.

Bellamy just nodded. He wouldn't look Harper in the eye. He felt like a fool, but to top it off, he hated the thought of seeing Raven. He knew Harper was right, she would be mad at him for doing such a stupid thing, and he didn't want to hear it.

He left and sure enough, he met her head on in the corridor just outside of medical. "Bellamy, what did you…" she started but stopped herself. She knew immediately what he did, and her temper blew. "You idiot," she yelled. "I can't even…" she said shaking her head, turning and walking away. "I can't deal with this," he heard her saying as she stormed off.

"Raven, look I'm sorry," he said as went after her.

"Bellamy this," she said pointing from him to her, "this isn't working anymore. It's over Bellamy," she said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't say that," he said softly. His heart was breaking in front of her. "Raven, I love you. Sure, I said stupid things. I'm an idiot, I'll take that, but don't walk away from us, from what we have," he pleaded with her.

"Bellamy, I can't do this, not anymore," she said

"Then don't," he said "Don't do this, please," he said softly.

Raven turned and left. He stood and watched her go. He was watching his world fall apart all over again. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't giving up on her. He lost Clarke before he could tell her how he felt. That taught him that time was precious and it was too short. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Not now, plus he knew Raven had a temper and he thought maybe she just needed a couple days to cool off.

Harper heard the whole thing. She was just inside the door when their confrontation happened, and she felt terrible. _"What the hell did Bellamy say to cause Raven to break up with him? Whatever it was, it must be terrible," she thought_. She remembered how Raven pushed Wick away years ago. Raven was never good with relationships it seemed; although she thought her and Bellamy had something good up until now. She was thankful she had someone, and thought how awkward things were going to be with only 7 of them together. They had been on the ring almost 5 years now and still had over 2 more left.

Bellamy walked down the corridor opposite from the direction of EMS and the crew's quarters. Just past the galley was a secluded spot. Echo would often spend time there looking out the viewing window towards the Earth's surface. Murphy was there, alone staring.

Bellamy stopped. He didn't want to intrude. But he wanted to say something, and although his heart was breaking, he knew Murphy's was completely shattered.

He walked quietly and stopped to stand alongside Murphy. Both men were staring at the orange and yellow Earth below, neither saying anything for some time. Men didn't usually show their feeling to each other, their bravado always in the forefront.

Finally Bellamy spoke. His voice cracked slightly "I'm sorry Murphy," he said

Murphy didn't say anything. He tried so hard to hold back the tears. Finally he broke down. He stood facing the dead planet and brought his hands to cover his face. He tried holding back, but he couldn't. Bellamy reached over, without looking at him. He squeezed his shoulder with his good hand then he hugged Murphy around the neck and Murphy sobbed into Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy's eyes filled with tears, thinking how his heartbreak was nothing compared to Murphy's.

They pulled away and Bellamy looked at him. "How's she doing?" he asked softly

"She really wanted this baby," Murphy choked out the words.

"You have to be strong for her," Bellamy said "I know you wanted the baby too."

"I did," Murphy said trying to compose his self. He let out a tiny laugh. Admitting how badly he wanted it seemed strange, even to him. "I really did," he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You know I think back to when we first landed. We wasted so much time on stupid shit," he said "Do you ever think about the ones we lost?" Murphy asked almost like he was talking to himself.

Bellamy just looked at him, and then he looked back at the Earth. "I try not to," he mumbled. To Bellamy thinking of those he lost was too painful; Clarke, Gina, Roma, Monroe, Jasper, Lincoln…so many more, too many to name. Bellamy sat down on window ledge.

"What did you do to your hand?" Murphy asked when he finally noticed Bellamy's cast.

Bellamy held it halfway up and looked at it. "I punched the wall," he simply said.

Murphy just nodded. He didn't ask more, he didn't care. Normally he would say some sarcastic remark, but today he didn't. He wiped his eyes with each palm. "I need to get back," he said exhaling a tired breath as he glancied towards the direction of the sleeping quarters.

Bellamy just nodded and stretched his legs out and leaned his head back against the glass and closed his eyes. . "Bellamy?" Murphy called as he walked away "You should get some sleep you look terrible," he said and then he stopped and looked towards Bellamy "Oh and hey, thanks," he said in a heartfelt way.

Bellamy shook his head yes. He was tired, he had to admit it. He hadn't slept well lately and he didn't see a restful night coming either.


	12. Chapter 12 What If

The Ring Chapter 12 What If…

As officer James manned the controls of the ship, the others inside kept up with the daily tasks.

"I don't know why we don't just go straight to Earth. The Ark wouldn't let us join 100 years ago, why would they now?" asked Spence

"Capt. Say's we need to stop and do an eval. Monitor the surface first, and get Intel," said Bradley

"I say we blow the thing out of the universe," said Shooter

"Those people didn't do nothin' to us," Bradley said

"They kept us and our people on that dead ass moon," Shooter snapped

"The ones that did that are long gone," Jaz said "If we'd not been in hyper sleep, we'd be dead by now too," she argued back "past is past."

"Hell, they gonna be shocked when we show up," Bradley drawled "We gonna be like the men from mars. I bet they don't even know who we are," he laughed "Shit, they may blow US out the universe,' he said with a chuckle "Either way's gonna be fireworks," he said "but we got time before that."

"They left us to die," Shooter said "I bet they won't let us dock."

"I don't care about the Ark, I'm more concerned with the Earth," Jaz said 'What if it's still toxic?" she asked

"The radio girl's alive, so if she can survive, we can," said Spence.

"I think Capt. Wants to prove to the Ark that we didn't die, shove it in their faces," said Spence

"We'll link up with the Ark, see what information we can get before going down," Bradley said

Shooter walked away. He hated the idea of the Ark. The people in it that condemned him and his people to the hell they lived in. The Ark was the last of humanity and they made the call of who lived and who died. He wasn't alone in feeling like that. He had friends and they looked at the Ark in the same way. He wondered if they would be turned away again like they were 100 years ago. But back then, they weren't prepared, this time they would be. They would ready to leave their mark and make them pay.

Bradley watched Shooter go. He shook his head, "he shouldn't be on this mission," he said to Spence.

"To him it was like yesterday," Jaz said "Most of us feel that way. It's hard to believe everyone we ever cared about's been long dead."

"The ones on the Ark are no different than the ones on the colony," Spence said "the way it is, is just the way it is," he said

Shooter met with four friends in his room. "I say we teach them'," he said "They left us to die in space while they lived their lives. My brother died in his sleep, like he was nothing. Our families didn't have a chance," he spat "those people on the Ark got to have their people. We were locked up like animals then frozen like dead meat. My brother didn't get woke up like me. They said he couldn't conform."

The others listened and agreed, nodding and mumbling their approval. "What are we going to do?" asked Jeffers; a tall dark skinned man. "I want payback, but I don't want to go back into hyper sleep either," he said "Can you guarantee they won't throw us back into the tanks?" he asked

The others agreed with Jeffers. They knew if they got put back into the tank, as they called it, odds are they were never coming back.

"I have a plan," Shooter said, "Just follow my lead."

The Captain listened to the mystery girl. They had recorded her radio calls, and studied every word.

"It seems like there was another disaster on the planet from what I've gathered," he said to the ships officers.

"More like a total Earth meltdown," said Mike, the ships navigator

"She said the planet wasn't ready yet, but would be by the time they arrived. She also mentioned people trapped in a bunker with no way out," the Captain said

"If the Earth's not ready, then how is she surviving?" Mike asked

"That's what we need to find out. The Ark seems to be on total radio silence. We've tried to contact them, but don't get a response," The Captain said

"Maybe no one's there," Jaz said

"Then who is she talking to?" asked Spence.

"Maybe they're dead and she just doesn't know it. Or maybe she's just lost her mind," said Bradley

"That's the mystery. I guess we'll find out when we get to the Ark," said the Captain

"If no ones left, then the Earth is all ours," said Spence "I say leave the people in the bunker."

"If there's people trapped, we'll get them out," the Captain said. "They could be a help to us rebuilding."

Weeks passed and Bellamy couldn't seem to get through to Raven. He didn't understand why she was pushing him away. They had little fights before, but Emori's baby seemed to have really struck a nerve in her. He had never seen her so angry.

Passing her in the corridor, he could see her tense up and put up walls. "Raven, please talk to me," he said and every time it was the same answer. "I can't," she would say "Just give me some space Bellamy,"

He laughed at the response one time thinking how ironic it was she said that. "Give you space?" he'd say "That's all I can give you," he said as if he was tired of the push back she kept giving. She didn't see any humor in it though and stormed away.

He passed EMS each day on the way to medical so Harper could clean his split knuckles and rewrap his hand. After ten days she put a regular cast on it. His cuts were healed enough and he was relieved. Passing EMS and Raven each day was killing him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, but he knew better. He was giving her the space she asked for, but avoiding one of only seven people was difficult.

He started walking the ring more; checking seals and airlocks.

Murphy was coming around more and Emori finally was back at the Algae farm. She was quieter, and although she was never much of a talker, she seemed to smile a little less now. Murphy hovered over her, worry a constant on his face.

Bellamy studied everyone, looking for small changes; making sure no one was sinking into a dark place. He talked to Harper about it, mainly focusing on Raven as he was concerned. Harper promised to talk to her about it. Raven seemed troubled and he couldn't seem to get through to her. He knew she was angry at him, but he felt like something drove her to react so drastically to their fight. He was desperate to know what it was so he could fix it.

Harper called Raven into her office. "I'm evaluating everyone and I've noticed you seem troubled," she told Raven.

Raven was having none of it. "Bellamy put you up to this, didn't he?" Raven asked

"I'm not going to lie Raven. Bellamy has concerns and I do too," Harper said

"You're pushing everyone away. You seem agitated and you're beginning to isolate yourself from everyone," Harper said

Raven stood and pushed her chair back with such force it fell over, "Look, you're not a doctor, so don't pretend you know anything. You're just like the others. You don't think of consequences. You couldn't do anything to stop Emori from losing that baby!" she hissed.

"But what if she didn't lose it?" Raven asked. "If she had the baby, and I don't wish a miscarriage on anyone, but what if she had it, and then it was left up to me to make sure a child made the trip to Earth when the time came." She said as she paced back and forth. "Everyone here looks at me to come up with all the answers, and I can't do that!" she shouted "don't you get it? We've been damn lucky so far."

Harper was confused "Lucky?" she asked "I don't understand what you're getting at," Harper said with a confused look on her face

"It's been 8 years for me," she said "8 years since my implant. It's a 7 year implant Harper! I won't risk a child up here. I won't! "She said firmly

"So you're pushing Bellamy away because you're worried you'll get pregnant?" she asked

"My relationship with Bellamy is none of your concern, now if you're done prying into my business I'll go. I have work to do," she said "Oh and you might want to check the expiration date on your own implant," she snapped. Raven stormed out of the room.

Raven made her way towards EMS, but stopped and went to her room instead. Once inside she slammed the door and sat on the edge of her bed. She covered her face as the tears fell. She thought of Bellamy and wanted to hold him so badly, but knew she couldn't take the chance. It was too risky. She knew if she gave in just a little, she wouldn't be able to stop. She had to keep up the wall that she had built. It was for his sake as well as hers. Raven saw the heartbreak that losing a child had on Emori and Murphy, but she also knows how Bellamy is with children. If he had a child and lost it because she couldn't secure a proper suit, he would never get past that loss. It would destroy him. She loved him too much to take that risk.


	13. Chapter 13 Friends with Benifits

The Ring Chapter 13 Friends with benifits

Getting over Raven was hard, and If he had to tell the truth, he would be lying if he said he was over her, still he forced himself to pretend. They were thrown together on the ring, forced to see one another every day and he didn't want to make it hard for her. He didn't want her to hate him.

If he knew that she still loved him, he would never have given up, but he didn't know. Bellamy forced himself to think of Raven as a friend. He knew they only had two short years left on the ring. Once they were back on Earth, he could move on. Seeing her each day was gut wrenching, but he had to do it, on Earth it would be different. He wouldn't be forced to smell her sweet scent or hear her breath; knowing the air passed over her soft lips. Being near her was torture and he would walk the ring or spar with Echo just to take his mind off Raven.

Everyone had their sectors to run checks on and they always went in pairs. There were many times Bellamy did the entire ring himself, just to keep from being around her. That was when it just became too difficult. Raven suggested the pairs be switched up every other week so that the same two people weren't always together. She knew if they didn't do that Monty and Harper would always pair up as well as Murphy and Emori. This would leave her with Bellamy most of the time and she wanted avoid that set up for her as well as for his sake.

Bellamy had finished walking his sector with Monty and Monty noticed that Bellamy had been unusually quiet and his mood seemed dark. "I bet your glad you finally got the cast removed," Monty said, trying to find small talk. "I just finished another batch of moonshine," he said "You want to have a drink to celebrate?" he asked.

Bellamy thought about it. He was just going past EMS and knew Raven was inside. "Yea sounds good," he said as he followed Monty into the cafeteria.

Monty went to the back corner where his still was set up. The metal can was under the drip and he pulled it out and replaced the nearly full one with a new empty can. Bellamy sat and watched. He thought about all the tasks Monty did around the ring. Monty was the glue in his eyes; the glue that kept everything going. He had his hand in almost every aspect of the Ring.

Monty came to the table with the can and two cups. After he filled the cups and put the can down, he finally sat and exhaled deeply.

Bellamy leaned forward, elbows on the table and picked up the glass. "Here's to another day in the tin can," he said

Monty raised his glass, "to another day," he said. They both took a drink. Monty put his glass down and looked at Bellamy "Why don't you just tell her how you feel," he finally said

Bellamy looked irritated at Monty's suggestion. "She's made it perfectly clear that she isn't interested," he said "I'm not making a fool of myself anymore,"

"You're both too damn stubborn," Monty said

"I don't want to talk about it," Bellamy said

"Okay, fine," said Monty. He poured Bellamy another glass and Bellamy gulped it down and then a third. Bellamy glanced in the direction of EMS as he downed a fourth glass and he was beginning to feel the strong effects of the potent moonshine. Monty was done and started to head back to his room, bumping into a chair and knocking it over. "I'm good," he said glancing back to Bellamy.

Bellamy stood and walked to EMS. He looked inside and saw Raven. She didn't see him. Her back was to the door. She was focused on the Earth's surface.

"Was it really that awful?" he asked from the doorway.

Raven swung her chair around. "Huh? Bellamy?" she started but he cut her off

"Was being with me such a terrible thing? Did you ever love me?" he asked "Or did you just say that to make yourself feel better?"

Raven looked at him. "You're drunk Bellamy," she said

"Maybe I am," he said as if it were nothing "Tell me," he said as he walked into the room "You said you loved me once. Did you?" he asked "I just want the truth Raven," he said

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," she said

"You never talk to me," he shouted "Just tell me," he pressed moving towards her.

Raven stood up and reached down pressing her hand on her hip. Bellamy saw her wince and knew it was a pain reflex.

He reached for her, "Does your leg hurt?" he asked with concern

She looked at him. "I'm fine," she said straightening up and ignoring the pain.

Bellamy looked hurt, "Raven…" he started to say but she stopped him.

"Don't, Bellamy. "She said knowing his sad brown eyes would break her resolve.

"I love you Raven," he said "Can't we fix this?"

"But I don't love you," she said "I figured 5 years stuck up here, you were the only game in town. I just didn't want to be alone. I knew if it wasn't me, then you would end up with Echo, so I made the move before she did,' Raven said "You were company Bellamy, that's all," she said sounding disinterested, but it got too complicated. You wern't supposed to get too serious, and you got WAY too serious."

Bellamy's face fell. He was hurt, and almost immediately that hurt changed. The cockiness he used years ago to mask his vulnerability came rushing out. He laughed. It was an old habit; "Really? Wow, I knew it. I knew you could never really love anyone. I guess I know why Finn dumped you for Clarke," he bit. "You're a user Reyes, that's all you've ever been. I guess we're more alike than we realize," he smirked "Jokes on me though, you really had me fooled."

The second he said it, he regretted it. It was a low blow, one meant to hurt. He knew by the look on her face he had gone too far and he started to reach out and apologize, but she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever say his name," she said between gritted teeth. "Get out," she screamed.

Bellamy stared at her with black angry eyes. She hit him before and he vowed this would be the last had lied to him all along. She used him and he wasn't accustomed to being used by a woman. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt her back. He did, and he felt like crap for doing it. His head was a mess. He was drunk, angry, bitter, and hurting. He loved Raven and she just told him all of it was a lie. He couldn't stay on this ring with her, not like this. He backed away from her, shaking his head. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he rushed out of the room. He wouldn't let her see him hurt, he wasn't about to let her have that satisfaction. He went straight for Montys can of moonshine and took it with him as he made his way down the corridor.

When he left, Raven broke. The things she said to him were meant to hurt and she did a good job at driving him away. She was good at driving people from her life. His reactions were not a surprise. She had seen Bellamy's bravado when he was pushed and she knew she asked for it. Throwing Finn's betrayal in her face was something she didn't expect. She saw the pain on his face, and it was killing her to treat him like that, but Raven was scared. She was afraid of loving someone and trusting them to love her back. She knew she couldn't risk an unexpected pregnancy up here and it would only be a matter of time if they kept going like this.

Rushing down the corridor, Bellamy was on autopilot. His feet knew where to go. His mind kept playing her words over and over. She didn't love him. She used him for company because there was no one else. He fell for her, and she was just using him. He felt like a fool. He took swigs of the drink along the way, hoping it would help dull the pain he felt or maybe it would help him from feeling anything.

Inside the gym, he punched the bag. His hand was still tender, but he didn't care, he was reckless like that.

"You never learn, do you?" she said from the doorway

Bellamy turned to see Echo, "What?" he asked in an irritated way.

"You just had the cast removed and here you are again. You know you need gloves, especially now," she said

Bellamy looked at his hand. He opened and closed his fist as if trying out his hand for the first time in weeks. Staring at it almost made him dizzy. He shook off the feeling and glanced at Echo. "My hand's fine," he said as he stepped away from the punching bag. "Do you ever get lonely, Echo?" he asked

"Lonely?" she questioned

"We've been here for years, don't you ever…" he stumbled over the words. His head was swimming, and he blinked long trying to clear his eyes which were getting fuzzy. He shook his head. "Come on," he said taking a wrestling stance. "Let's see what you've got," he challenged

"No," she said "Have you been drinking?" she asked

"Yes, I have, and now I want to see if you can take me down," he said "One has nothing to do with the other," he said as he dove at her, trying to start a match. He was sloppy and stumbled.

Echo dodged him. "Not while you're drunk," she said clearly agitated

He laughed and went after her again. He grabbed her around the waist and maneuvered to hold her from behind. She stepped sideways and flipped him over onto his back. She came down on him and pressed her body to his. "I said no," she repeated through gritted teeth.

He looked at her differently. "You lied to me," he said as he lay on his back looking up at her.

"What?" she asked still pressed on top of him.

"Why did you save me back at Mount Weather?" he asked

"I wanted you to get me free," she said

"No," he said "When Mount Weather blew up," he mumbled "Why?" he asked "You had ne reason to save me,"

Echo looked at him. "I didn't want you to die," she said softly. I'm sorry I lied, I hated lying to you" she said as she finally loosened her grip and started to let him up. "But I was following orders. I always followed orders," she said

He looked at her differently. Something was going on in his gaze and she wasn't sure. He was drunk, but he was softer at the same time, almost like he had been fighting something, and he was tired of fighting it.

Bellamy didn't get up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Bellamy, stop," she protested, but she wanted it at the same time.

He suddenly remembered Ravens words, "you were company, that's all," she had said

"I don't want to be alone anymore," he said shaking his head.

"Raven," she started to say

"No, Raven and me," he said "We're done." He looked at her wrist still in his hand. He glanced back up to her.

Echo, let herself be pulled towards him. On her knees hovering above him she let her body ease onto his. "But I betrayed you," she whispered

"That was another life," he said

"I tried to kill your sister," she said softly with regret

"You're no longer that girl," he whispered "We've all done things we regret.

Echo's mouth found his and he rolled her onto her back.

Echo tasted the drink and knew he was drunk. Maybe they would regret it, but right now she wanted him as much as he needed her. He reached under her top and caressed her. His touch made her tremble and she pulled her top off exposing firm round breasts. His mouth found them and she arched her back, finally pulling his tee shirt up. He stopped long enough to pull it over his head and then he laid her down and unfastened her pants as he kissed her flat belly. He wiggled her pants off and found her warm and soft. His touch gave her pleasure and she begged him to take her. He did, pulling her onto him as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She screamed out in passion and dug her nails into his back. He grimaced at the pain but didn't care. She wanted him, and right now nothing mattered except their pleasure. She was on fire and for the first time she came alive and didn't hold back.

After they finished pleasuring each other Echo wanted more. She pulled him up and he staggered; half-dressed after her. She led him to a cell she stayed in often. A thrown together bed made of mats from the gym she had set up after they first arrived over four years earlier.

She shoved him down, and he looked up at her propped up on his elbows. "This is convenient," he smiled as he looked around.

Echo walked to him and straddled his body. He took her breasts in his mouth and she leaned into him. "Give me a second," he said into her breasts. She pulled his head up to her and kissed him deeply thrusting her tongue down his throat as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. She was uncontrollable and wanted more, driving him with her body until they were both exhausted. Bellamy finally passed out with Echo's naked body covering his.

When he woke, she was curled against him, her leg draped over his torso. They were both naked and he looked down at her long soft body. Guilt was clouding his mind. How could he? He remembered most of the night but not everything. His head was throbbing. The moonshine, the fight with Raven, he said terrible things to hurt her, and then he remembered what she said to him. Now he dragged Echo into his messy life, and it wasn't fair to her. Raven touted about using him, and he did the same thing to Echo. He tried to remember everything; images of naked flesh and wet mouth's flashed across his mind.

She started to move her body, rubbing herself along his side and reaching down to touch him. She moaned and he knew she wanted him again. He struggled to resist but his body betrayed him and instinct took over. He felt her softness and she settled herself on top of him. She leaned onto her elbows found his mouth with hers; their body's moved in a fast rhythm. Echo sat up, her hands splayed across his chest, kneeding him like a cat and he clutched her thighs rocking her body. She screamed in pleasure as he did the same.

Echo flipped over and settled in next to him. "Echo, "he started to say "I don't know what," he stumbled

"No, Bellamy… don't. I know you don't love me," she said "It was sex, you were drunk, I know that, I don't care," she said "I wanted it as much as you did."

Bellamy smiled and kissed her. "Friends?" he asked when he pulled away

"Friends," she answered back smiling.


	14. Chapter 14 May We Meet Again

The Ring Chapter 14 May We Meet Again…

Bellamy kept to himself for weeks after his drunken, reckless night. He felt terrible for the way he talked to Raven. He didn't remember every detail, but he was coherent enough at the time to remember what was said, and he meant to hurt her as bad as she hurt him.

He wondered if she was telling the truth or just pushing him away for reasons he didn't know of. Either way, she wanted to end it and it was killing him. He loved her, as much as he hated her for hurting him. He thought that if he ran into her anytime soon, he would do something or say something to make it worse and he couldn't face her yet.

His self-isolation not only helped him; it was what Raven needed too. The thought of seeing Bellamy and not confessing the truth to him would be too hard. The hurt she put him through made her feel like shit.

For Bellamy, Echo was a distraction. Friends with benefits was a term he called it. She was fine with it and she knew how he felt. He wouldn't lead her on or promise something that was not there. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. Echo didn't think she was capable of loving someone. "Love is for the foolish" she would say. Bellamy began to wonder if she had a point, because he felt like a fool.

Raven wasn't surprised when she found out Bellamy had turned to Echo for company, but it still hurt. She couldn't let anyone see that it bothered her, but it did. Raven and Bellamy avoided each other as much as they could until finally they could function normally without saying something they would regret.

Over the following months things got back to normal and although Bellamy spent most nights alone, he occasionally would seek the comfort of Echo and she always welcomed him with no strings.

It was nearing the end of year five when Echo desperately needed to speak to Bellamy. "I'm afraid. I didn't want this," she said "Emori lost her child,"

Bellamy didn't know what to say. He immediately thought of Ravens reaction to Emori's pregnancy and knew if she reacted the same way to this, he would never forgive her. Still Raven had a point, they had a year left on the ring and the baby would come before they could leave.

"Just keep this between us," he told Echo and the look of fear on her face made him feel terrible. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her. Pulling back he whispered "It's going to be fine," he said. Then he smiled at her. "We're having a baby," and he hugged her tightly.

He finally settled down and looked at her. "Raven won't be happy, Emori and Murphy It may be hard for them still," he said

"I won't say anything," Echo said "but they will find out eventually," she said "I'm sorry Bellamy, I know you didn't want this, not now, not with me," she said "I know you love Raven, and I'm okay with that."

"This is my child Echo. I will always want it, always," he said "And while we may not love each other, I'll always love this baby, and be there for you both. I promise."

They decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves for a while. Eventually they let Harper in on the secret with her promise to keep it to herself.

 _In the Distance, The Eligious was finally Viewing The Earth and between them and home was The Ring._

The prison transport finally saw what was left of the Ark. "Is that it?" Bradley asked "Don't really look like much." He said

"Ark Station, this is Eligius calling Ark Station, come in Ark station" said Officer James. "Come in Ark station," he repeated

They got nothing back but static.

"Approach with caution, arm the men, we don't know what we'll find," ordered the Captain

They have power, so it must be manned, but no communications," said Officer James.

Spencer armed the men. "Captain says approach with caution, but settings on stun, this is a peaceful mission. Repeat a peaceful mission. Were here for intel, but if met with resistance, we do have orders to defend ourselves," he said

Shooter eyed the four men and had every intention to avenge his brother's death in a twisted way that even he himself knew was insane.

Monty and Bellamy had just returned from Sector 4 of the ring, and everything checked out clear. Harper and Murphy were at the far sector and it would be a while before they would get back.

Emori and Echo were in the Algae farm when alarms went off. Monty, Bellamy and the two grounders ran into the EMS. The awkwardness between Bellamy, Raven and Echo didn't matter when danger was approaching. "What is it?" Bellamy demanded

"We have a ship docking," Raven shouted "It's unidentified, It just appeared," she said "I didn't see anything on radar," she said

"How's that possible?" asked Monty "is our radar out too?" he asked "That's just great," he grumbled

"It doesn't matter now," Bellamy said. "Where's Murphy and Harper? Have they finished their rounds?" he asked

"They had Sector six, there's no way they can get back," Monty said

"Get on the comms, have them lockdown each sector," Bellamy said

"Raven seal the sections," Bellamy said

"But can't we give them a chance to get back?" Emori asked

"They won't have time," Bellamy said

"Murphy, an unknown ship docked in hanger 13, they overrode the computer systems and are already on board... Report your section stat." Monty said over the comms.

"There's no reply," yelled Monty

Raven rushed to the control panel but the seals wouldn't respond. "It's not responding," she yelled "It has to go Manuel,' she said

"Monty," Bellamy said and looked at him

"I've got it," he said and started to go

"Monty," Bellamy ordered

"Seal each section behind you, Find the others and stay there till you have an all clear," Bellamy said

Raven tossed him a walkie, "Here take this just in case."

Bellamy pulled out his pistol and checked the chamber.

"Echo can you get to your weapons?" Bellamy asked

"On my way," she said "I'm coming," said Emori

Bellamy reached out , took her wrist and looked into Echo's eyes. "If you can't get back, don't risk anything," he glanced quickly to her belly, "safety comes first," he said "You too Emori," he added and he squeezed Echo's hand before she left.

Raven saw the unusual worry Bellamy had towards Echo but didn't think much of it.

"Bellamy, do we really want to attack them with spears?" Raven asked

"I'd rather have something, in case we need it," he said

Raven rushed back to the control panel.

Raven she kept trying to seal the sections or pull up monitors, "Nothing's responding," she shouted and she slammed her hands down on the board.

She turned and saw Bellamy standing in the doorway, his pistol resting against the door frame, taking aim towards the corridor, waiting for the invaders.

Bellamy glanced at Raven "Raven, find cover," he said "Monty's got the seals, there's nothing more you can do. You need to get down," he said

Raven rushed to his side. Looking at him with mixed emotions "Bellamy, if anything happens… I…" Bellamy looked at her smiled and touched her cheek. "It'll be fine," he said softly. She took his hand from her cheek and pressed it to her lips.

He smiled, and nodded towards the control panel. "Please, find cover," he said "I've got this."

The crew of the Gagarin slowly made their way from the hanger bay once the hanger was pressurized

"I don't think anyone's here," Jaz said

"Quiet," the Captain ordered, "Everyone stay focused,' he said, "weapons set for stun,"

The crew came around the corridor passing Medical and the cafeteria. Shooter went on the ahead with his men.

Bradley, Jaz and Spence and the others went through the cafeteria, the kitchens and medical.

Shooters group was near EMS moving slow, unsure if there was anyone waiting to ambush them.

Monty was running halfway through the second section, stopping to seal each section behind him.

"I'm almost to sector Six," he said over the radio "They should be just ahead."

His voice came over the radio Raven was holding. Her eyes grew big, and she looked at Bellamy, both knowing the intruders heard Monty over the walkie.

Shooter heard the radio. "Come out with your hands up," Shooter said

"Don't come any closer?" Bellamy warned them

Shooter rolled a concussion grenade at the door and Bellamy didn't have time to react. It knocked him off his feet. The moment the smoke cleared, guns were trained on him.

Monty radioed again, "I'm at section 6, all the sections are sealed," he said "Raven, you copy," he said

"Tell your friend in there to come out," Shooter said "or I'll put one right between your eyes,"

"No don't "Raven said, "I'm coming out," and she stepped out with her hands up, in one hand she was holding the walkie.

Jeffers took out plastic explosives from his knapsack. "We gonna do this?" he asked Shooter.

"Wait, don't do this," Bellamy said "We have innocent people in there," he said

"Yea, well… this is for my brother," Shooter said then he looked at Jeffers and Sapp "Quick before the others get here," he said nodding towards the Captains direction.

"Raven, come in, is everything alright?" Monty said over the walkie.

"How about you tell whoever's on that thing, that everything is fine and dandy that he needs to start making his way back in this direction," Shooter said with an evil grin.

Raven held the radio to her mouth. "Monty don't there gonna blow the ship," she said over the Walkie

"You bitch," Shooter yelled and he raised his weapon at her.

"Don't," Bellamy shouted and jumped between Raven and Shooter.

A shot rang out and Raven jumped at the sound. Bellamy's body was thrown back into hers and she half caught him as he was going down.

"Nooo'" Raven screamed tears springing to her eyes. She went down with him, holding onto him; his gaze finding the wound. The right side of his shirt began turning red. Bellamy was scared. "Raven," he said looking up at her.

Bradley and Jaz ran into the corridor from down the hall when they heard the shot. Bradley saw Bellamy laying there in Ravens arms. "Capt. ordered stun," Bradley yelled at Shooter.

Shooter ho hummed around, "guess I had the setting wrong, it was a mistake," he said with a smile.

Bradley knelt down next to Raven assessing Bellamy, He looked at her and then at Bellamy's wound. He stood up, turned to Jaz and shook his head no.

"Raven," Bellamy said through ragged breaths. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

"No don't talk," she said "You're going to be okay," she cried trying to take away his fear. She took his face in her hands, "You hang on, Bellamy, do you hear me?"

"Tell O "… he tried to say as tears rolled out the corners of his eyes.

"You'll see her again, you will… just hang on," Raven said "Please don't give up," she begged him. "I love you Bellamy, you know I do, now you better not leave me," she cried.

He reached up; his hand shaking and touched her cheek. "May we meet again," he mouthed the words.

Raven leaned down and kissed him. "May we meet again," she choked out the words as she sobbed.

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Help him," she screamed looking at the intruders

Echo saw Bellamy's body and screamed as she rushed around towards Bradley's team, a spear in hand, ready to kill, when Bradley shot her with the stun and she went down.

"Drop the weapon" he ordered Emori. "I don't want to shoot you," he said

She knew she didn't have a chance and she dropped the spear and raised her hands.

"How many more of you are there?" He asked

She looked at Bellamy's blood soaked chest and Raven holding him. The thought that they could do the same to John scared her. She already lost her child, she couldn't lose John.

"Yu'll ge nothing kom me" (You'll get nothing from me) Emori spat as tears sprang to her eyes.

Her hands were cuffed in front of her. "What the hell," Said Spence when he saw Emori's hand "Hey Cap, we got a damn mutant or some shit here," he said when he looked at her hand. "Check this out," he said holding her cuffed hands up. Emori yanked her hands away and kneed Spence in the groin. He went down face first and Jaz stunned Emori. She fell jerking on the floor.

"Cuff the other," the captain said pointing to Echo. Bradley secured her, and laughed at Spence, "You gonna live Spence?" he asked

Spence was still on the floor in considerable pain from Emori's knee to the groin.

The Captain looked at Bellamy "I said stun," the Captain yelled at Shooter. "Sorry Cap must have had the setting wrong," he said again

Raven held onto Bellamy's blood soaked hand. She ripped off her outer tee shirt and pressed it against his wound to help stop the bleeding.

Raven leaned down and kissed him on the lips as she sobbed, "don't you leave me," she cried "You fight,"

Suddenly Jeffers and Sapp ran from the corridor and pressed the last seal. "Charge is set," Jeffers yelled to Shooter, It's gonna blow,"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the Ring, and sounds of metal screeching against metal as if the ring was collapsing.

Bradley grabbed Shooter by the collar, "What did you do?" he screamed

"I got payback," he snapped

"We gotta get out of here," he yelled to the Captain

"Get the prisoners," The Captain ordered, "Cuff that one," he said pointing to Raven

Bradley reached down to grab her by the arm. She fought him, "No, you can't leave him' she cried and clung to Bellamy who had begun to lose consciousness.

"There's nothing we can do for him," Jaz said as she pulled Raven away "I'm sorry, he's gone"

"No he's not," Raven cried and pulled away from Jaz.

Bradley hit her with the stun and she fell across Bellamy's body.

Bradley lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulders.

"So that was Bellamy," Jaz said sadly "She loved him," nodding to Raven.

Jaz knelt down and felt his pulse. He's breathing, but barely. "she said to the Captain

"There's nothing we can do," the Captain said with remorse.

"We can't leave him," Bradley said "It's not right"

"He'll die here, or he'll die on the ship either way won't make a difference," the Captain said knowing they didn't have the resources to help him.

They left Bellamy bleeding to death alone on the floor.

"When we get on the ship, I want Shooter, and everyone involved with this arrested," The Captain quietly said to Bradley.

The colonists loaded their prisoners onboard the Gagarin ship and lifted off, heading towards Earth.

The Captain knew stopping on the Ark was a disaster. It didn't go well. Did they rescue three people or did they take three prisoners, and how many did they leave dead and dying? He felt sick. "What have we done," he said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15 Harper McIntyre MD

Chapter 15 …. Harper McIntyre MD

Monty caught up to Murphy and Harper just as he heard Raven's message on the radio. Murphy started to rush to the first sealed chamber, believing Emori was in danger. "No you can't" Monty grabbed him to stop him from going farther.

"Monty, what the hell's going on?" Murphy asked

"An unknown ship docked into the landing bay. We don't know anything, but Bellamy ordered us to stay put until we know who or what they are," Monty said

"Are the seals set?" Harper asked

"Yes I sealed each section between us and EMS," Monty said

"This is stupid; our friends could be in trouble, and were hiding?" Murphy yelled

Suddenly a massive explosion threw them from their feet.

Monty rushed towards the last seal and checked its integrity.

Murphy and Harper raced to the viewing window. The side of the Ring closest to the EMS section had a gaping hole. The steel sides began crumbling in. "No "Murphy screamed. "We have to help them!" he said in desperation as he went towards the seal again

"No,we'd be floating ourselves," Monty yelled as he stood between Murphy and the sealed door.

"Will the ring collapse" Harper asked clearly shaken as she stared out at gaping hole in the damaged section. Debris was hurling into space from the damaged section.

"I don't know, "Monty said

Monty walked back to the seal and looked it over. His mind was studying it.

"It looks like section three," Harper said. "Who would do that?" she asked

"Whoever did it," said Murphy "They're dead when I see them"

"Hey, they're leaving," Harper said "I don't recognize the ship,"

Murphy and Monty ran to the window.

"Who are they?" Monty wondered out loud.

"They're dead men," Murphy said. He slammed his hand against the wall and screamed in frustration.

"Hanger bays open," Harper said "We can't get back to EMS. How are we going to get back?" She asked in a panic.

"I sealed sections one through six, but six through ten are open," Monty said

"The holes in section three, open hanger bay's in section eleven," so as long as ten and eleven are sealed we can get to the hanger bay. I say we find our people and if they have them, we take the rocket home and get them," Murphy said

"We don't have the fuel." Harper said.

"We didn't have the fuel for seven people, but if they took our friends, it's only us, we might have enough." Monty said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Murphy said as he rushed to the seal going into section 7.

"No Murphy wait," Monty shouted but it was too late. Murphy hit the switch and the door opened. It seemed fine.

"Murphy if the hanger seal was tripped, you could have killed us all," Monty yelled at him. "You can't just go off half-cocked,"

"Our people could be dying in there," Murphy angrily yelled back

The three rushed to section ten, it was clear, but they knew the hanger bay was open. So they had to close and pressurize the hanger bay so they could get to EMS. Monty put the codes in and soon the hanger was closed. It took time to pressurize it and once it was all clear they were rushing through to section 12.

"There was no way to know if sector one and two were damaged so Monty made them suit up just in case. "Okay everyone hold on to something," said Monty "If the seal is compromised, it's going to pull us out," he said

He hit the switch. The seal opened and he was relieved to see that the section was pressurized. Murphy rushed ahead, pulling off his helmet and tossing it to the floor. "Emori," he called out for her. Monty and Harper took off their helmets.

He rushed through the cafeteria and the kitchens, shouting for her. " Emori" he kept yelling.

Monty rushed with Harper to EMS. They stopped the second they saw Bellamy.

"Murphy, over here" Monty yelled. He and Harper knelt beside Bellamy body. Harper felt for a pulse.

Murphy came and knelt next to them. "Is he alive?" he asked.

"He has a pulse," she said "but barely"

Harper moved Ravens bloody tee shirt that was covering the wound and she ripped open his shirt. "Bullet wound," she said as she shook her head no. Harper looked scared. She looked at Monty "I don't know what to do," she said backing away with terror in her eyes.

"You're a doctor," Murphy yelled at her,"help him."

"I…I don't know what to do," she cried

Monty took her upper arms in his hands. "Harper, I know you're scared, but its Bellamy… you have to try. If you do nothing, he'll die. If you let that happen without trying; you'll never forgive yourself. You're the only chance he has," Monty said.

Harper swallowed. She looked at Bellamy and then at Monty. She closed her eyes and shook her head yes. "Okay, quick, let's get him to the med bay," she said.

Murphy grabbed Bellamy under his arms and Monty picked up his legs. They carried him to medical, and got him on the table. Harper listened to his heart and set up the monitors, where she was able to see the bullets trajectory on the screens.

Harper rushed to her supply cabinet and grabbed her tools. "I need sutures," she told Monty, "second drawer," she nodded towards a cabinet near the sink.

She tried to hook him up to an IV but couldn't find a vein. "His breathing is labored, I can't even get a vein, he's lost too much blood," she said shaking her head. "It's no use," she cried

"Harper, you can't give up." Monty said

"He needs blood, he's lost too much" she said looking at the boys. "Okay," Murphy said, He took off his space suit and Jacket. "If he makes it, you be sure to tell him that he owes me big time."

Murphy sat on the table next to Bellamy. Harper was finally able to tap into a vein on Bellamy's neck, and she fed a direct line to Murphy's arm. "Be sure and save me some," Murphy joked

Harper held the scalpel in her hand.

Murphy saw her hands shaking. "You've got this Harper," he said. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

She nodded at Monty and he placed the oxygen mask over Bellamy's face. She made the cut and opened him up. Blood filled the wound. "I need gauze," she said and Monty passed it to her. "There's too much blood," she said in a panic. Monty touched her arm. "One step at a time," he said.

She shook her head yes and took a deep breath. Harper soaked up the blood, found and clamped both ends of the damaged blood vessels. She tied off several tiny ones to control some of the bleeding.

She looked at Murphy as he was turning pale. She stopped the transfusion. But kept the IV inserted into Bellamy's neck.

"His lung is collapsed, but the oxygen should help," she said. She soaked the blood from the area again.

"I need the sutures," she said. Harper rearranged her head gear, getting a good look at the small veins. She sewed together the two clamped veins. It was time consuming and painstaking but when she removed the clamps, she held her breath, hoping the sutures would hold. She dabbed away any remaining blood and looked again "There you are," she said, pulling out a bullet with a set of clamps. She held it up for the others to see. She dropped it in with the bowl of blood soaked gauzes.

She closed the wound and listened to his chest. It was as if Monty and Murphy had been holding their breath. Harper smiled and flopped down onto her stool. Monty and Murphy both smiled in relief. "I knew you could do it," Monty said as he reached down and hugged Harper.

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet, but…he's got a fighting chance," she said.

"How long before we'll be able to make the trip to the ground?" Murphy asked.

"Not anytime soon," Harper said. This wound has to heal, he's not going anywhere," she said

Everyone needed rest, it had been exhausting, and had it not been for Murphy donating blood to save Bellamy, he would have argued about loading the rocket, but he gave in to it with the others. They had work to do and one nights rest was something that they had to have,

Monty and Murphy started accessing the rocket and the fuel first thing in the morning. Monty was frustrated. "We need Raven," he said finally.

"Come on Monty, you can do this," Murphy said

"No the fuel productions one thing, but landing the rocket; that's something different," he said "the trajectory, even coming close to the area, it's …I don't know where to start," he said

"Harper kept checking on Bellamy, he ran a fever for a while, but soon he was cool, and she felt relieved. She was cleaning her equipment and putting things away, when she noticed his arm slowly moving.

"Hey, hey, don't …" she said rushing over to him. "Bellamy be still, you've been shot, and you need to rest," she said

Bellamy tried to sit up. "Raven," he said, but he didn't have the strength. "Bellamy, you're going to rip open your sutures," Harper said as she tried to keep him still.

Harper keyed up the walkie," Bellamy's waking up," she said

Monty and Murphy rushed back to medical. "Welcome back," Monty smiled "We thought we lost you,"

"What happened?" Bellamy asked with a ragged breath.

"You were shot. You lost a lot of blood, but thanks to Harper," Monty said "You're going to be around for a while," he said

"Yea we all got to see your insides," Murphy joked "And I have to admit they're not pretty."

Bellamy looked down at his chest.

Harper looked down at him. "When we found you, you barely had a pulse. I opened you up, cleaned and repaired some tissue damage. The open wound and blood in your chest caused your lung to collapse. I stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. You're going to have to rest, and heal, you've lost a lot of blood, but I think you're going to make it." She said "But you're not going anywhere, anytime soon," she said firmly.

Bellamy reached weakly for her hand. She took it and squeezed. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Bellamy, can you tell us who did this, Where's Emori? Where are the others?" Murphy pressed.

"I don't know," Bellamy said but he was beginning to fade.

"They took them," he said before he passed out.

"Who was it? Did you see Emori?" Murphy pressed

Harper stepped in and pushed Murphy back, "Stop, he needs to rest," she said

She listened to his chest then looked at the others. "He'll be fine. He's weak, and we need to let him sleep," she said

Less than a week passed and Harper wasn't sure what was more difficult; saving Bellamy's life, or keeping him confined in bed so he could heal properly. "You are the worst patient ever Bellamy," Murphy heard her saying as he entered the medical bay.

"I can't just lie here, we have to go after them," he said frustrated

"Aw come on Bellamy," Murphy said "Harper worked hard putting you back together, you go gettin' up before you're ready and you'll mess up all her work," he smarted off.

"I can't lie around in this bed much longer," he fussed "I need to help get the ship ready,"

Murphy sat down next to him. "Relax Bellamy, There's really nothing to do. Monty's working on the calculations, and unless you have Ravens brain, there's nothing to do really," he said "You need to rest up while you can, because once we get back to the ground, we've got some serious ass to kick. We need to find the girls, and I'm going to kill the people that took them." Murphy said "and I could use your help with that. You've always been good at killing," Murphy said with a sly smile just before he left . He always had to throw in a little dig.

Bellamy thought of Raven and the last moments he was with her, he needed desperately to tell her he loved her. He worried about Echo and their unborn child. No one even knew about the baby. What if they hurt her and caused her to lose it. He remembered the grief Murphy felt and understood.

Finally Bellamy's fears caught up to him

Bellamy looked up at Harper as she was changing his dressing. "Do you think the trip will hurt Echo or the baby?" he asked

"I don't know," she said "I could lie to you and say she will be fine, but I won't. I honestly have no idea," she said "There's nothing in the books about pregnant women hurling to Earth," she said "But I would think, she should be okay, there's just no guarantee," she said softly.

"Emori lost their baby…" he trailed off then he looked at her softly "I don't think I could take that," he said

"You can't compare the two," Harper said "We don't know why things happen the way they do. Odds are Emori's baby would never have survived. Echo is strong, and healthy. I think she has a good chance," Harper said.

After she finished changing Bellamy's wound. She looked at him, "okay, if you feel up to it, you can go and see how the others are doing." Bellamy immediately started to get up. "Wait!" Harper shouted, stopping Bellamy in his tracks.

"Listen, no lifting, no doing anything,just visit and don't over exert yourself. The second you feel winded or any pain, you report back here," She ordered.

Bellamy smiled at her. "Yes Doc," he said as he got to his feet. He turned to go, but stopped and turned back to her.

"I knew I was right," he said

"Huh?" Harper asked "right about what?"

"When we first got up here," he said taking her hand and squeezing it. "I knew you could do this," he said "Thank you, for saving my life," he smiled "No one else could have done what you did," he said with sincerity. "I'm proud of you Harper."


	16. Chapter 16 Welcome to Earth

Chapter 16 Welcome to Earth

When the Gagarin's landed on Earth, they unloaded and began to set up camp. "We don't want to look at you as prisoners," Jaz told the girls, who were handcuffed to jump seats.

"You say that , while you have us chained up," Emori spat.

"You're handcuffed for your own protection," Jaz said "Capt. will release you once he knows you're no longer a threat."

"Then I'll be chained until I die, because the second you let me go, I'm going to kill every one of you," Raven said through gritted teeth as she stared at noone. She talked as if she were in a trance.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened up there,It wasn't supposed to go down like that," Jaz said "Shooter and his gang; they're locked up for what they did. They're going to be punished," she said

"You left them to die," Raven said "Your people left Bellamy to die alone, you didn't even try to help him. You left him like he was nothing," she said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jaz said

"Take you sorry and shove it up your ass," Raven spat.

"I'm na kill yu hogeda" (I'm going to kill you all) said Echo. Her gaze found Jaz and although Jaz didn't understand what she said, she knew it was a threat. She knew they looked at her like the enemy, and she didn't blame them.

Jaz straightened up. Her sympathetic tone quickly turned emotionless "We've been monitoring a radio signal for years. A woman, she talked to Bellamy everyday, telling him she was alive and hoping to hear from him," Jaz said

"His sister, they call her skairippa," Emori said "Wait until she learns what you've done. You won't last a day."

Bradley walked into the ship and told Jaz she needed to set up the antenna's for the monitoring station. "We need to contact the colony; let them know it's safe," he said

"What about them?" Jaz asked motioning to the women. "Capt. wants to talk to them," he said

Jaz looked at Raven. She wanted to say something to express her regret, but knew it was pointless. She finally left. her thoughts falling back to the ring and Bellamy left to die alone and how it made her feel like shit.

Bradley looked at the three survivors from ring and turned just as the Captain walked into the ship. "Did you send Jaz to work on the antennas?" he asked Bradley

"Yes sir, she just left," he answered

The Captain nodded and then looked at the three women he had handcuffed to their seats. He settled down in a chair facing them, with Bradley standing nearby.

"Ladies, I apologize for the way everything happened. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be. We sent signals to your station, but when you failed to respond, we didn't know if anyone was even on board," he said "The men that detonated that device will be dealt with," he said

"You killed our people," Raven spat "You boarded our ship unannounced. You shot Bellamy and left him to die," Raven said. "Monty, Murphy, Harper...you killed them," she said. Her eyes betrayed her as they filled with tears.

"Were there more people?" he asked Raven "Why only 7 of you?" he asked "Where are the rest of your people?"

"They're here. They're on the ground, and they will kill you when they've learned what you,ve done," she said full of venom.

"We knew there were people on the ground. We've been monitoring a daily radio message from Earth. A woman; she said the Earths been safe for over a year now. She said the bunker was buried under debris and they were trapped inside," he said "But why only 7 in space?" he asked

"Trapped?" Raven asked "We have to get them out." Raven said to the Captain and then to Bradley. "Please, you can't leave them buried alive."

"We have the equipment,' the Captain said, "but if these people are going to kill us when we dig them out like you say, why would we ever do that?" he asked

"You left him to die alone," she cried "don't do it to the rest of them...Please"

"We never meant for anyone to get hurt," Bradley said "we heard that girl talking to Bellamy and Raven, Monty, Murphy... all of you. She taliked and we listened everyday for years. It's like we got to know you all through her. She didn't know if you were alive, and when you never talked back to her, we thought you were all dead too," he said

"We don't want to be your enemy," the Captain said "but if you're a threat to my people, then I can't release you. It's that simple."

"What about the ones that killed our people?" Emori asked with venom, pausing to add "killed John" as if she couldn't believe the words herself.

"They will be punished," said Captain Collins.

Bradley knelt in front of Raven. "We never intended to hurt anyone. We thought the space station was empty. We sent messages, and tried to make contact with you. We really aren't your enemy," he said trying to convince them. "Look I'm sorry Bellamy was killed," Bradley said

"You just left him like he was nothing," Raven cried

"We didn't have anyway to help him. We don't have a doctor on board," Bradley said

"We did," Emori snapped "You killed her too."

"The Earths been safe for years, why didn't you come back?" Bradley asked

"Not enough fuel," Raven said

Echo sat and watched the exchange. She felt lost, trapped in handcuffs. Her friends didn't know she was carrying Bellamy's child. "Can't you just let us go?" she finally asked glancing at Bradley.

"We can help get your people ," the Captain said. "We're the good guys here. We want to help."

Raven looked at him. "There are no good guys," she said "not anymore."

"You're wrong Raven," Bradley said "and we'll prove it to you, I'll prove it to you." He wanted desperatly to prove her wrong. He wanted her to know how bad he felt for all that happened. Something about Raven sparked an interest. Even though he had just met her, and she was filled with hate and with grief. He wanted to protect her and he didn't know why.

The Gagarin group was being watched. Clarke didn't know anything about them , other than the ship was marked prisoner transport.

That couldn't be a good sign, and then she realized she had come to Earth over 7 years ago as a pisoner. Still she had to be cautious and learn who these people were and where they had come from.

"Who are they?" Madi asked as she strained to see the new comers from a distance.

"I don't know. Keep down" Clarke ordered the young girl. She kept watching from the rifles scope, hoping to get a glimpse of the familiar unruly mop of black hair, but knowing it was unlikely.

"Can't we just ask them who they are?" asked Madi

"It's not that simple," Clarke said and then she turned to the girl. "Did you hide the rover like I asked?" she questioned the girl.

"Yes it's in the cave," Madi answered "and the guns are in the low spot near the giant moss covered log. I covered them with leaves," she added. Clarke smiled "Good girl," she said.


	17. Chapter 17 Coming Home

The Ring Chapter 17 Coming Home …

10 days passed since Bellamy got a second chance at life. He was healing quickly and anxious to get back to normal. He felt fine but Harper still was playing mother hen. He appreciated all she had done so he didn't give too much of a fuss. She limited him on any lifting, and if he told the truth, he was still weak from the massive blood loss and his stitches were still tender.

Monty had made progress with the calculations thanks to Ravens notes and the computer. Monty and Murphy loaded most of the fuel and when Harper caught Bellamy helping she hit the roof. She made Monty swear to keep watch and not let Bellamy do any more heavy lifting.

Monty studied the landing procedures over and over leading up to take off. He knew they had one shot, and any error would end in their deaths. Everything had to go perfect.

They packed tents, water, walkies, anything they thought they may need. Harper brought a med kit, in case they had a bad landing, and Bellamy gathered a few of Echo's weapons.

Finally the day had come. Everyone was nervous but Bellamy had faith. "I know you're afraid, "he said "but look at us, look at what we've done so far. Harper, who's never had formal medical training, taught herself and saved my life," he said as he squeezed her shoulder. "We survived in space, all this time, and now were going to find our people," he said "I have faith in Monty, just like you had faith in Harper. We are survivors," he said.

Everyone suited up and boarded the pod.

Monty hit the thrusters that launched the pod and aimed for the eastern coast of the Earths western continent. He had an idea of the target but no real control.

Bellamy held tight and the pod shook as if it would come apart. The only sight was flames and Murphy knew they were going to burn to death.

Monty watched the gauges and the timer, his calculations told him exactly when to his the thrusters. First chuted deployed then released when the three primary chuted came out and sat the pod down harder than they remembered the dropship had, but they landed in one piece.

Everyone laughed and cheered except Bellamy. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Finally he looked at Monty. "I never doubted you," he said with a smile.

"Okay guys, we need to move," he said as they began unstrapping. "Odds are we were spotted coming down."

When they opened the pod and stepped outside, Harper burst into tears. Gone was the lush green forests and landscape. What lay before them was a wasteland of brown and gray debris. She turned and cried into Monty's arms.

"We need to find our people," Bellamy said as he pulled out an old map. He scanned the horizon. Nothing was recognizable. 'Maps useless," he said as he folded it back up and stuffed it into his backpack. Bellamy looked at the sky for a minute. "Come on," he said as he began heading East. No one questioned it; they were used to Bellamy taking the lead. The four kept going, hoping to get a glimpse of something familiar. Bellamy let the sun guide him until it had reached the western sky and lit the horizon in an orange glow. "We'll make camp here," he said. As he dropped his pack and stretched his back. His right shoulder was stiff and hurt like hell. He knew better than to let it show, his stitched wound was still tender and he was hurting but he knew Harper would pitch a fit if she knew the level of pain he carried.

Murphy saw him wince. "You okay?" he asked

'I'm fine," he answered back.

"You suck at lying," Murphy said and he pulled out the tent. "I'll get the tent," he said "Harper, you need to check your patient, I think he over did it and he's being a stubborn ass about it," he dolled out.

Harper rushed over. "I told you that pack was too heavy," she argued as she waved her arm. "Come on, off with the shirt," she ordered.

"I said I was fine," Bellamy argued back.

Harper reached out and pushed on his right chest.

Bellamy lowered his right side in pain. "Ouch," he said.

"You're fine, huh?" Harper asked "Come on off with the shirt," she ordered.

Bellamy had a hard time taking off his shirt. His shoulder was sore. The stitched were red and puffy. Harper was irritated with him. "Bellamy, you can't carry that pack anymore," she said. "Normally you would still be confined to the med bay, but I gave in because of the circumstances," she started

"I don't have time for this," he said, interrupting her.

"You just hold on a minute," she snapped cutting him off. "I understand, you coddled me, thinking I was playing doctor, and patronizing me on the ring," she yelled "but you just went through a serious surgery Bellamy. You almost died. I had to stitch together major blood vessels. Do you realize if you over do it and the stitches fail, you'll bleed to death?" she said "I can't open you up and put you back together out here!" she stressed. "I'm not playing," she said trying to convince him to take it easier.

Bellamy stopped and looked up at her. "Harper, I never thought you were playing," he said seriously, "You saved my life, and I'll never forget that," he said softly "I'm sorry if you ever thought I or any of us didn't take you seriously."

Harper felt a lump in her throat. She regained her armor and straightened up. "Good, then you have to take what I said serious, Bellamy. We can't find our people without you," she said

Bellamy tightened his lips and nodded, "Okay, I promise, I'll take it easy."

Harper smiled slightly.

Murphy and Monty got the tent up. There would be no fire, but the tent blocked the bitter wind that would bite at them in the night. Murphy sat and began getting frustrated. "Were wasting time, we should try to keep going. I can't just sit here doing nothing," he said as he stood to go.

Bellamy jumped up and got between Murphy and the tent opening. "Murphy, you can't go out there," he said "We'll end up walking in circles," he said

"They could be in trouble," he said "We don't know these people," Murphy argued

"Murphy, I know you're worried, but if they wanted to hurt Emori and the others, they wouldn't have taken them," Bellamy said "They would have tried to kill them the same time they shot me."

Monty and Harper watched as Bellamy tried to calm Murphy down. "I know you're scared, but I am too, I care about the girls too. I care about all of them and what we need to do is find my sister, Kane and the rest of our people so we can get the girls back," Bellamy said. "They have guns. We don't, but our people do," he said. Murphy listened and reluctantly agreed.

"Echo is carrying my child," Bellamy finally said. "I didn't want to tell you because …well…, I know you and Emori…"Bellamy stammered over the words

"Murphy smiled, "I know," he said "We all knew."

"What do you mean, you knew," he said and he glanced at Harper. "You weren't supposed to say anything," he said in a disappointed way

Harper held up both hands. "Don't look at me, I never said a word," she said shaking her head no.

"You knew?" Monty asked Harper

"I was sworn to secrecy," Harper said

"Echo told you?" Bellamy asked

"No," Murphy smiled "You told us every time you looked at her. You always stared at her stomach and smiled like an idiot," Murphy said. "We all knew. It wasn't a secret. You've always been a terrible liar"

"So you know why I want to find them as much as you do. Echo, our child, Raven…" Bellamy said "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to them, but we have to be smart about it," Bellamy said. 'We go busting into their camp, unprepared we won't stand a chance," Bellamy said "What we have going for us is the element of surprise. They think were dead, odds are from what I've seen they probably didn't see us come down, we've not seen any sign of them, so if we can find our people and get some real weapons; we can get the girls back."

Five years was difficult inside the bunker, but realizing they may spend eternity below ground was a different story. The realization came when the five year mark hit and after weeks of trying, they realized they were trapped inside. The leaders kept their dire situation quiet as long as they could, but eventually everyone knew.

They weighed the options, and considered explosives, but the chance that the air was still toxic took that chance away. Destroying the door, and not being able to reseal it couldn't be risked, also the blast might have damage the air scrubbers cutting off their oxygen, and if they were still trapped, that would be devastating.

Their only hope relied upon the few that escaped in the rocket and that hope was laden with "if's"; "If" they successfully escaped primfaya, "if" they somehow survived 5 years in space, and "if" they made it back to Earth. That hope faded for some when five years turned into six and no one came for them. Octavia knew that if Bellamy was back safely he would move mountains to free her. When he didn't come she refused to give up on him, never losing faith in her brother.

"Bellamy knows were here," she would say "He opened the door for us once, he'll get it open again," she said

Octavia was the new commander and was forced into the leadership role, knowing she wasn't ready, she would remember Bellamy's words to give the people hope, so she tried to keep that hope alive

Octavia had a hard time keeping the peace. Azgeda hated Trikru and small skirmishes would break out. Some blamed her for giving them hope and then condemning them to live trapped forever in their tomb. .

She sought guidance from Marcus and Indra. They formed a council from each clan member and to keep peace Octavia was forced to implement the rules from the Ark; any crime was punishable by death.

Because Octavia grew up hiding under the floor, she was determined to not put that burden on anyone else. When it came to the rules of childbirth, she refused to let the same happen to anyone else, there were no rules, but to her own torment things changed quickly. The council, including Octavia realized that the bunker could only support a limited amount of people, and they were finally forced to follow the same strict rules as those on the Ark on that subject as well.

Octavia grew callous over time. Bringing the clans together pushed her to a place of indifference. She held no loyalties to anyone. She was strict and it took her to a dark place. She surrounded herself with a security team; a group of loyalists that had her back. She still sought council with Kane and Indra, but even they saw the change in her, and held their tongue when they knew to. Octavia ruled through fear and couldn't see it herself, she did what she believed was right, and hated every bit of it. She hated being the bad guy, and although she realized what she did was for the good of the many, she still resented being put in that position.

The bunker didn't have the ease of floating people, nor did they have the luxury of a chute to launch bodies down into. What they did have was a furnace. As grizzly as it was, it was the only option for them. Disposing of bodies was something kept in the lower levels. It was kept out of sight, but everyone knew when an execution happened. It was in the open and ugly. Out for all to see and worked as a deterrent for those that thought about stepping out of line.

Octavia's brutality was on the same level as Queen Nia, but she knew she had to rule that way or chaos would ensue and she wouldn't let that happen.


	18. Chapter 18 Fugitives on the loose

The Ring Chapter 18 Fugitives on the loose

Emmitt Lang hovered near prisoner lockup on the Gagarin ship. His 3 friends waited, knowing he would get them out and it wasn't difficult. He held no desire to stay under Captain Collins rules. Lang was back on Earth and wanted his freedom. He didn't know Earth as it was now. When he was arrested and locked up in what felt like a year ago; the Earth was city blocks, cell phones and fast cars. Waking up from cryogenic sleep and learning over 100 years had passed was something he had a difficult time wrapping his head around. He was grateful to be alive, but angry, bitter and scared at the same time. Lang was alone now except the three in lock up. He wasn't put on the security detail when they boarded the ring, but he was a part of the plan and his role was about to come into play.

Knocking out a fellow guard was easy, allowing him to free his buddies. The four escaped into the night. Free to do whatever they wanted. They were not prepared for the wilderness they faced, and would soon see how different their lives would be.

"Capt.," said Bradley as he rushed up to the officer in charge, "the prisoners have escaped,"

The Capt. sent a detail to search for them, but it was too late. The four were gone.

Bradley knew the women from the ring would not have a good reaction to the news, and he was right.

"Let us go," Emori said "I'll find them and gut them myself," she ground out the words with hatred.

"You lied to us," Raven said as she looked him in the eye with such disappointment, "You never intended on punishing them," she said as she stared him down. Her look was that of hurt and mistrust.

Bradley felt terrible. Something about Raven made him want to take away her pain. He knelt down in front of her as she sat cuffed to the chair, making him level with her. His dark blue eyes focused on her. "Raven, I didn't lie to you. We sent a search team to hunt them down, but the terrain, is…" he shook his head, "they lost their trail. They're gone Raven, but if we ever see them, they will be arrested. I can promise you that," he said "I know it's no comfort, but, The Capt. wants to focus on contacting the rest of our people, and rescuing yours from the bunker."

Angry tears sprang to Ravens eyes, and it made her mad for him to see her vulnerability. She had lost so much. No place felt safe anymore. She looked at Emori and Echo. The things that they had seen and gone through after she came to Earth, would they had happened if Skaikru had never shown up? Nobody would ever know. Still she felt bad for them. She knew Emori had lost Murphy, and Echo had lost Bellamy. She lost Bellamy too and it was hard to believe it. He seemed invincible but she came to realize that no one is invincible.

Bradley reached down and pulled out a key. He uncuffed her hands. "You're not a prisoner Raven, none of you are," he said looking at the others. "We don't want to be your enemy," he continued as he uncuffed Emori. The two women stood and glanced at each other. "We want to work at finding your people and freeing them," he said as he uncuffed Echo.

The second she was free, she stood and immediately took down Bradley. It was like a dance; swift and flawless. He didn't know how she did it so effortlessly. Echo's hand was on his throat, ready to crush his windpipe.

He was taken by surprise. He was taller and bigger than Echo, how she overpowered him so easily was shocking.

Bradley glanced at Raven. "We don't want to be you're enemy," he said with a choking ragged breath.

"Echo let him go," Raven said.

Echo looked at Bradley with vile hate in her eyes. She glanced at Raven, and then she pushed herself away from Bradley. He coughed and reached up feeling his neck as he slowly rose to his feet.

She stood next to Raven and Emori. Looking first at Bradley, and then at the door. "If were not prisoners, then we can leave," Echo said

"You're not prisoners," Bradley said "and you're free to go, but don't you want to help us find you're people?" he asked

"I have no people," Emori spoke up "John was all I had, and the ones that killed him are out there. I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill them," she spat

Raven looked at Emori. "No, Emori. We're you're people; Echo and me, "she said. "You still have us, and we need to find the rest of our people in the bunker," she said "Please, once we get them out, We can hunt down those killers. Octavia will make sure to find them. She'll make sure they pay," Raven said, knowing Octavia would take revenge out on Bellamy's killers.

Emori nodded. She knew Raven was right about Octavia. If she were really still in charge of the grounders inside the bunker, she would make sure to hunt down the ones that killed her brother.

Jaz walked down the ramp into the ships main room where the women had been restrained. She stopped abruptly and cautiously eyes the three as she braced herself for a fight. She looked at Bradley, questioning his decision on freeing them.

Bradley held up his hands and took a step between Jaz and Ravens group. "It's okay Jaz, "he said "They're not a threat anymore, are you?" he asked turning his head slightly towards Echo and the others.

"No," Echo mumbled back casting her eyes towards Raven.

Raven looked at Echo and Emori, and then to Jaz. "No," she said and walked past Bradley towards Jaz. He limp was clear. She pushed against her hip with her palm. It was a habit that she had when she felt stiff. "Were going to help you find our people," Raven said.

Bradley smiled looking at Raven.

Jaz let Bradley know the radio antenna had been set up and communications were established with the rest of their people.

Echo listened intently to every word, and once she had a chance away from the others asked Raven if they were really going to trust these new people.

"No," Raven assured her, "But she was going to do whatever it took to free the ones in the bunker.

Jaz led them to the main screen monitors inside the main bridge, where the captain and another were watching the monitors. One person was sketching out a rough map as he watched the screen. The Gagarin's had drones like Becca did, and used them to scout the area.

Raven looked at the Captain. He nodded to her and then looked at Bradley, who shook his head yes in a signal that everything was okay with the girls.

"Were mapping the area," the Captain explained to them motioning to Mike as he sketched the map. "The drone will tell us what out there," he said refocusing his attention to the screen.

Finding anything was a challenge. Remnants of the past, having been destroyed by primfaya was difficult, and they began by charting rough maps. Echo and Emori; who had lived their entire lives here couldn't even recognize the new changed terrain.

They located what had once been Arkadia; now twisted and charred metal reaching out above the tree tops.

When Raven saw it on the monitors, her throat tightened and tears ran from her cheeks. She turned away and couldn't bear to look at it.

Bradley saw her reaction. He wanted to reach over and give her comfort, but knew she wouldn't let him. "Is this where you're people are?" he asked

She shook her head no.

"That was Arkadia," Emori spoke up. "But finding Arkadia will help us locate Polis," she said

"Polis?" Bradley asked "Is that where the bunker is?"

Raven regained her composure, pushing images of Jasper and Clarke from her head. "Polis is northwest of Arkadia," she said "We need to go." Raven and the two grounders turned to leave, wasting no time.

Bradley rushed to her side. "Raven, wait," he said taking a hold of her forearm to stop her.

"Raven, I know you want to rush out to find them, but you need supplies; water, food, and maybe some help?' he added.

Raven looked at his hand on her arm, and he immediately followed her eyes and removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I just want to help," he said "We have the resources, but you have to work with us," he added. "Let's see what were up against," Capt., can we take the drones northwest?" he asked

The Captain nodded. "Let's see if we can find Polis," he said

Officer James moved his controls and the drones followed the terrain, eventually leaving the lush green forest and finding an ugly grey landscape. After a while, the rubble came into sight. Fallen, crumbling structures of what used to be Polis immerged.

"The tower's gone," Echo said.

"Where's the Temple?" Emori said.

"Under all that," Echo said with gloom in her tone.

"You think they are still alive?" Jaz asked

Raven shot her a look of hate. "I know they are," she spat, and then she looked at Bradley. "Let's go," she said

He smiled at her and nodded, "Let's get your people," he said.


	19. Chapter 19 Remembering

The Ring Chapter 19…

 _Clarke..._

Clarke watched the intruders but knew she had to get some rest. She looked over at Madi, whose eyes were huge as she stared at the prison ship. Clarke knew the child was going to crash and she didn't want to be forced to carry her. "Come on," she finally said "We need to get some sleep." Clarke backed away quietly into the shadows. "Where are we going?" Madi asked

"Art supply store," Clarke answered, "We'll be safe there."

Madi knew the place. It was the place Clarke found her. The place her parents died when she was a small child. Her parents had taken her there to escape primfaya. Madi's parents had food and water in the bunker. They were prepared, but they didn't understand about the radiation and the moment they opened the bunker doors; they were overcome, leaving Madi alone. Clarke found her there, alone and afraid. Madi was so young, and would have starved on her own, her food was almost gone. Clarke had the gruesome task of removing Madi's dead parents from the bunker and burning the bodies. The frozen ground made it too hard to bury them, and Clarke knew grounders usually burned their dead. She cleaned and aired out the bunker; knowing it was a task she had to do. The first winter season was horrendous, but she was forced to stick it out. She left the hatch open most of season and all of the next. Finally by the second winter there were no signs it had once harbored the dead.

Madi had very little memories of those times. She was young and had all but blocked out the worst memories. Clarke filled her head with stories of her friends. They were like fairy tales for Madi. She told stories of the Ark when they sent the children to Earth and stories of Bellamy and the others that went back to space. She told stories of The Bunker, and those trapped inside. Bellamy was the brave knight and Raven the genius that could build anything along with Monty. She talked about her mother and how much she will love Madi when she meets her. How Marcus Kane is kind and always wants everyone to love each other. Clarke always would have stories and although she repeated many of them over and over, Madi didn't care, she loved to hear them. Madi asked one time why it was called Art supply store and Clarke told Madi about Finn and how he found the bunker and named it the art supply store because he knew Clarkes love of sketching, and the place held pencils and chalks. It became one of many stories Clarke would tell.

The pair made their way to the small bunker, still easily hidden among the ferns and an old fallen tree. Flashes of Finn's face still made their way into Clarkes mind, but they slowly were replaced with newer memories of finding the young girl there. The memories of Finn were an entire lifetime ago. She wasn't the same person anymore.

"Why won't you talk to the new people?" Madi asked "are they bad?"

Madi's question snapped Clarke from her thoughts. "What?" Clarke said and regained her focus. "Yes, they're bad," Clarke answered "We can't let them find us," she said "not until I figure out a plan."

"How do you know they're bad?" Madi asked

"They're prisoners," Clarke said. "That means they're bad."

"Were you bad when you came here?" Madi asked

"No, but that was different," Clarke said. "We were just kids. The intruders aren't, that means they are dangerous."

"Are we going to kill them?" Madi asked

"I don't know," Clarke answered. "You don't need to worry about that right now, what I want you to do is get some sleep," she told the child as she tucked her into bed.

"One story first, ple-ase?" begged Madi

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Okay just one," she agreed. "What story do you want?" she asked

"Tell me about how Bellamy saved you from the pit," Madi said.

Clarke smiled. "The pit story again?" she teased

"I love that one," Madi said

She sat next to Madi on the bed and tucked the young girl in pulling her covers up to her chin as she started her story.

"We were looking for Jasper. He had been speared," Clarke said with added animation. "But we could hear him, so we knew he was still alive. Bellamy had a gun.

"Because he was a guard and you knew he was the most brave?" Madi asked.

"Yes, because he was the most brave of them all," Clarke smiled. "Are you going to let me tell this story?" she asked Madi

"Yes," laughed Madi.

Clarke had become good at her stories and each time she told them, the characters grew more and more impressive. She kept talking and slowly started to lower her voice when the time was right. She finally stopped when Madi could no longer keep her eyes open.

Clarke watched the child sleep and her question startled her. Madi asked if they would have to kill the strangers. It was such a simple question. Coming from Madi at her age brought back memories. Thinking of Madi killing anyone made Clarke cringe. She thought of Charlotte and how she easily killed Wells. The memories haunted her. She remembered watching Charlotte throw herself off the cliff, and Bellamy's reaction to it. How Charlotte's death affected him, in particular. One bad memory always led to another, but the memories always found their way to Bellamy and memories of Bellamy would comfort her. "Where are you Bellamy?' she wondered. The idea of never seeing him again was something she refused to accept.

Clarke had been through so much over the past six years. Finding Madi was a life saver but Madi also saved her; saved her from going insane. Madi gave her a new purpose, and the strength to face some of the things she had avoided. Madi gave her something to live for.

Clarke thought of her friends in space, and those in the bunker; her mother, Kane, Octavia and others. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She remembered when they first came to the ground. Earth offered so much promise; it offered hope. She remembered Jasper and how he came to Earth full of laughter and promise. How much he changed in a matter of months. Her mind drifted back to Arkadia and her last visit there.

A year after finding Madi, Clarke finally made herself go back to Arkadia. She took on the task of burying the dead. Although primfaya scorched the ships outer hull, the inside was still intact. That's when Clarke discovered them. Their flesh gone, just bones remained. She didn't know who they were, but at the same time she knew them. She knew one could be Jasper or Bree or Riley among others. She cried as she buried each one; cried and wondered who was who. Finally she found one in the back corridor alone. It was Jasper. She couldn't mistake the clothes. He was wearing his Earth day tee shirt. That's when she lost it. Clarke carefully moved his remains onto a blanket and wrapped him securely. After she buried him, she left a marker to remember where his remains were. She wanted to be sure the others would know where he lay.

"You rest now Jasper," she said through the hard lump in her throat, remembering his jokes and laughter. She also remembered his anger and broken heart.

Madi watched as she took care with each body. "Why don't you just put them all in one hole?" she asked "They won't care."

Clarke stopped what she was doing and knelt down next to the young girl. Taking her hands she looked at her. "They were my friends. My people," she explained. "The last thing I can ever do for them is to give them a proper burial. With each one, I try to remember them, and the times we shared together. They deserve dignity. My people bury their dead. It's what we do," she explained.

Madi listened and nodded. She watched as Clarke seemed to take extra care with one of the bodies, she asked why this one was different. Clarke told her it was Jasper. Madi nodded. "The one that got speared, when you first came?" she asked with sadness in the question

"Yes," Clarke answered

"I'm sorry," Madi said as she reached up and hugged Clarke. How a seven year old could be such a comfort amazed Clarke at times.

When Clarke finished burying the dead she left Arkadia and didn't return. It was too painful. Now she was in the bunker with Madi. She had hoped to see a ship return and bring her friends back, bring back Bellamy and Raven, Monty, Harper and even Murphy. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the ship, until she saw it wasn't her friends. It was a prisoner transport; criminals. That was a threat and she wasn't going to lose anyone else. Madi was now her child, her responsibility; just like Bellamy was with Octavia; she would not take any chances when it came to keeping Madi safe. She needed to come up with a plan, she just didn't know what that plan would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bellamy..._

As they moved along the greyish brown landscape, everyone noticed Bellamy's changing demeanor. Normally he was focused and driven, but suddenly he got quiet and withdrawn.

His mind couldn't shake the visions and dark thoughts. This was the place Clarke had been when she burned to death. He saw it in his mind with every step he took. Living on the ring; made it easy to block out the level of devastation that primfaya left. Seeing it first hand and walking among the destruction was overwhelming. He saw her face in his mind and wondered if she suffered much. Was it a quick death? He tried to shake the visions but couldn't and the others noticed the change in him.

The group walked upon a small patch of green; weeds and tiny odd growths struggling to survive in the harsh nothingness that surrounded it. A few things took hold of the rocky barren earth but only odd things that were of no magnitude. The group stared at it momentarily and wondered if it meant they were headed in the right direction.

The four kept walking, only stopping to rest briefly, Bellamy pushed them; knowing that they couldn't survive much longer on the rations they carried. The fourth day, the sun rose and as they crested a rocky hillside, green came into view in the far distance. The horizon was darker and mountainous, almost cold looking as compared to the dry, brown landscape they had seen so far. "Finally," Harper smiled, "Were home."

It seemed as if suddenly they all got a burst of adrenalin. Their steps were lighter and they felt energized. Bellamy knew that if there was greenery, there had to be water and they desperately needed water, they were down to a few sips per person, and they couldn't last much longer.

The distant green hills were just that; distant, and as they walked towards them, they didn't appear to be getting closer. It was as if they were seeing a mirage, and they began to struggle to reach it. It would take another two full days of walking and when they finally came to the outskirts of anything growing, they were desperate enough to suck on grass just to feel its moisture. Harper couldn't continue. She was too weak from dehydration as was Monty.

"You stay with them," Bellamy told Murphy. I'll try to find some water.

Murphy wasn't about to argue, he was exhausted. As the three lay in the shade, Bellamy took his empty canteen and forced himself to keep venturing deeper into the jungle and try to find water. A few hours later he made his way back with a full canteen.

Harper struggled as she tried to gulp down the cool clear water. "Hey slow down Doc," Bellamy said as he pulled the water away from her. "Small sips or you'll make yourself sick," he said softly.

Harper smiled at him. "Are you the Doctor now?" she asked with a dry rough voice as she wiped her mouth.

"Maybe," he teased, but I'm just playing, you're the real deal," he answered back with a half-smile before he handed the canteen back to her for another sip.

After the group rested, they continued forward slowly. They walked until nightfall, stopping to refill their canteens at the water source Bellamy had found. They knew the new invaders had to be somewhere and they didn't want to walk up on them suddenly. Murphy was anxious to find Emori and Bellamy had a hard time keeping him from traveling through the night. He finally calmed him down and made him understand that stumbling into their camp could be a devastating mistake, the newcomers had guns and they only carried a few of Echo's handmade weapons.

The group moved throughout the forest cautiously the next day. They found what remained of Arkadia and Monty couldn't bear to look at it. There was nothing much left to see; twisted bits of metal that reached far above new tree growth, a haunting reminder of the past. Harper wrapped her arms around him "We don't have go there," she said.

Bellamy looked at them. "You stay here, I'll check it out," he said.

"No, I'll be okay," Monty said finally.

They slowly approached. The haunting metal remnants they had once called home, was now the skeletal remains. It looked empty; the place where the gate once stood was all but gone. The poles that held the gate were there, barely visible through the vines that covered them. Bellamy looked at what had once been the guard tower. It was on the ground misshaped into something unrecognizable.

The group approached the hatch door. It was standing open. Monty felt a heavy lump in his throat and memories of Jasper flooded his mind. Harper squeezed his hands tightly. She knew him so well and could read the pain on his face. He glanced at her and gave a quick nod to reassure her he was okay, although he really wasn't down deep.

"They're not here," Murphy said. "No one's been here," he slammed his fist against the rusted metal.

"Polis," Bellamy said "We need to get to Polis, maybe they're rebuilding the city," he said. "We'll camp here tonight and move on first light."

Monty made his way to the place he dreaded. He wanted to bury his best friend, but Jaspers body was gone. He noticed suddenly there were no remains anywhere.

"Maybe primfaya…" Harper started, but she stopped, knowing the gruesome visual was something she couldn't think about.

"No, they were in here, the ship would have protected the bodies, just like it protected everyone when it entered Earth's atmosphere. Someone moved them," he said "but who?"

"Kane and the others would be my guess," Bellamy said walking up to them. "He wouldn't have left them here. He would want them to have a proper burial."

Monty looked down as he remembered the last moments with his friend. "Hey," Harper said softly, reaching her arms around Monty "You okay?" she asked softly

"No," Monty said sadly as he buried his head into her shoulder. Bellamy looked at the two and swallowed down a lump. He left them and found Murphy pacing the corridor. "We need to keep moving," Murphy said impatiently. "We're wasting time!" he yelled

"Look, I know you hate this," Bellamy said "Like I said before, we have to be smart about this. We can't go at night, we know the coordinates of Polis from here, but we have no idea where the intruders are."

"For the record, I hate this," Murphy said

"I do too," Bellamy said "but we need to see what were up against."

Bellamy's group found that sleep didn't come easy. Monty and Harper were haunted by the visions of the past and all their friends they watched die years ago. Bellamy felt the urge to keep watch, and Murphy couldn't rest for worrying about Emori, but sleep finally found them a few hours before sun up.

The group headed towards Polis as soon as daylight arrived. They were unaware of what was coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Raven..._

"So this Octavia, she's a real pistol huh?" Bradley asked Raven

"She's a what?" Raven asked him looking sideways

"A pistol, a firecracker." He smiled "She's scrappy,"

Raven shook her head. "She's a bad ass, and I hope she doesn't gut you outright," Raven said

"Oh?" Bradley said as they kept going "So you don't want to kill me after all?" he asked

Raven shook her head and stopped walking. She stared at Bradley "You said you didn't want anyone to get hurt. I get that, I believe you," she went on "but people did get hurt, they died. People I loved died," she said. "You're cute teasing and trying to be the good guy now…" she said shaking her head. "You can kiss my ass," she said. Raven turned and kept walking.

Bradley looked down, he hated that she was hurting, he blamed himself. He had assigned the men to his team, and he never expected shooter and the others to go rogue.

He watched Raven walk away, and he rushed to catch up. "I'm sorry Raven. I know you hate us, I don't blame you. I didn't mean to make light of what happened, or how you feel. I really don't," he said.

"Tell me about him?" he asked

"What?" Raven asked in an irritated tone

"Tell me about Bellamy. He's the one you loved…wasn't he?" Bradley asked softly.

"No, I can't" Raven said as she looked up ahead, a furrow etched in her brow. Echo was at the front leading the group to polis with Emori. Her and Bradley had fallen behind the others. Raven hated that her leg made her slower than the rest.

Bradley saw her looking at the two grounders.

"He was so…" Raven suddenly started without thinking. A smile flashed across her mind. "God he was so impulsive. I hated him when we first met. I almost killed him. He had his hand on my throat and I had a knife at his," she said staring off in the distant as if she could see the memory.

Raven snapped out of it and looked at Bradley. "You just don't get it. Bellamy was more than you could imagine. He was impulsive, hard headed, brash, and he was amazing." She smiled and continued, "He was loyal and kind, and brave. He was everything," she said as tears betrayed her and flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven," Bradley said.

"You would have liked him," she said

"I'm sure I would," he said

"You know it's funny. I pushed him away, I was so stupid," she said "I made him believe I didn't care, but I did…I always did," she said.

"I'm sure you did what you thought was right at the time," Bradley said "You can't beat yourself up for something you can't change," he said softly "You have to cherish the happy times you had, try and forget the bad."

"That sounds good, but it's harder than you think," she said softly.

"I know," he said "I'm good at giving advice, and believe it or not, I've made stupid mistakes too," he said. "I walked away from someone too," he said. "It only took me 103 years to see just how stupid I was," he smiled

"103 years?" Raven questioned him and shook her head.

"I was engaged to be married," he said "Emily; my high school sweetheart," he started." It seems like yesterday, God I loved her," he said "I volunteered for the mining mission. She didn't take it well. It was only supposed to be 8 years, but it would secure our future for a lifetime. A lifetime of living the life, in exchange for only 8 years on the mining mission," he said "We had this huge fight. She was so angry at me. She accused me of leaving her for some grand adventure. We wasted so much time fighting about it. Precious time that could have been spent just being happy." Bradley looked ahead and Raven watched him and listened.

"We made up right before I left, and I mean right before. The day before I was scheduled to leave, she finally forgave me," he said "She said she didn't want me to leave with us fighting, but I saw the pain in her eyes. She promised she would wait for me."

"But you were doing it for her," Raven said "For your future and hers."

"That's what I told her," he said "I'll never forgive myself. I wasn't there when she needed me," he said "The world was ending and I slept through the whole thing," he said with sadness. "I wasn't there to say goodbye or hold her when she was afraid."

"You'd think after 103 years, I would be okay, you know water under the bridge," he said, "but you have no idea what it's like to wake up and learn that over a hundred years has passed and everyone you ever cared about was dead. You had no home, no family," he said, his voice growing smaller. "I wasn't there to hold her when the end came," he struggled to say. His body was shaking. He ran his hand over his face and turned away from her.

Raven watched and listened, visualizing the pain he must have endured. She reached over and laid her hand on his back. "I didn't know," she said "I'm sorry."

He straightened his body. "I try to block it out," he said regaining his resolve. "I tell myself that…It had to be quick," he looked at Raven, his brows drawn together. "If it wasn't I can't bear to think the end was anything but quick."

"Sometime I think Em had it better. It's like I'm living in some kind of hell, a constant nightmare. Here I was, stuck on a dead moon, surrounded by criminals. Aw, they're not really bad guys; I mean we didn't wake up the really bad ones. Still a few mistakes get past the radar. Unfortunately you met some. But hearing her voice, calling every day and talking to you and Bellamy, Harper…It was hope. It was her letting us know Earth was a possibility," he said. "Every day she was on her radio, talking about Earth. She said the bunker was buried under rubble, and she couldn't dig it out on her own, that's when we knew we could do something," he said "Were a mining company, we knew it was a sign," he said "and we…"

"Wait," Raven said stopping him. "You said the girl on the radio couldn't free the ones in the bunker?"

"Yea, the radio girl said the bunker went silent," he said looking confused. "You said it was Bellamy's sister."

"No… Octavia is in the bunker, if the bunker is buried and went silent, it couldn't be her," Raven said

"Did she ever mention her name? Or…did she mention anyone in the bunker? Any names? "Raven pressed.

Bradley shook his head, "Yea, she mentioned a lot of people. She radioed every day for years. She talked about Kane and her mom. She never mentioned her mom's name though. There was Octavia, Miller and Jackson and…" he was saying but he stopped when he looked at Raven. "What?" he asked

"She's alive," Raven said. "It has to be Clarke. She survived," Raven got excited. "She's out here someplace watching us. She has to be," Raven said. She looked at the group that had moved well away from them. "We need to catch up," Raven said as she started to move quickly "I need to let the others know, she's alive,' she said but stopped and looked down.

"What is it?" Bradley asked

"He died thinking…" she said. "They all died not knowing," she said and looked at Bradley with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Bellamy died thinking Clarke was dead. He loved her, it almost killed him; thinking she was dead."

Bradley reached out and took Raven in her arms. Raven sunk into him. The sadness mixed with relief. She had mixed emotions running gambits through her heart. Happiness, sadness, grief, she needed a distraction, something to focus on and take her mind off the past 6 years for a time. She needed time to process what she was going to tell Clarke about the Ring, and how Bellamy grieved over her death and how she was now grieving over his. It was all just too much to compress in her mind.

Bradley held her, and rocked gently. "It's okay, Raven," he whispered to her, "I'm here." And he meant it.


	20. Chapter 20 judge, Jury Executioner

Chapter 20… Judge, jury, executioner

Octavia sat quietly in her room. She would go there when the pressure was too heavy. Niylah would sometimes join her. Although they were only friends, Niylah became the one that could calm Octavia down when it got real bad. Her soothing voice was just that; calm and soothing.

There was a soft knock; one that Octavia could easily recognize. The door creaked open and Niylah peeked her head in. "Hey," she said softly. She entered the room. "I heard,' she said.

"Had to be done," Octavia said without much emotion.

"I know, still no one should be forced to carry out such things unaffected," Nylah said softly.

"Here, scoot," Niylah motioned for Octavia to give her room to sit. She sat behind Octavia and began rubbing her shoulders. "You're really tense," she said

Octavia closed her eyes and stiffened her back before taking a relaxing breath.

"They expect me to keep order…so I keep order," Octavia said

"Still…I know it's hard," Niylah said

"I bear it so they don't have to," Octavia said

"Such words…" Niylah said

"My brother told me that one time. He said they were Clarke's words to him. Just before she left him, and broke his heart," she said "But they make sense. I can see that now," she said

"If I pass sentence, I should be the one to carry it out," she said.

Niylah held onto Octavia's shoulders and stopped massaging them for a moment. "I won't leave you, Octavia. You know Gaia and I will always be here to support you and her mother as well. She is proud of the sacrifices you have made to keep peace," she said

"I thought…"Octavia paused as if she were trying to find the words. "It's like killing comes easy, and that worries me. Thing is…if I don't do it quickly, they'll look at me as being weak, and weakness is death," she said. "I can't afford to look weak."

"You spend too much time alone," Niylah said "It's not healthy."

"I have Mika," Octavia said

"Where is he then?" Niylah asked "He should be here with you after these things."

Octavia squeezed her eyes. She pictured the face of the man as she plunged her blade into his belly. She kept seeing his fear and his pain. She squeezed her eyes; trying to shut out the memories.

"Mika's not that kind of guy," she said

She wished Mika was a person she could lean on. But the young grounder didn't know what she needed much of the time. They were company. He was a warm body she used as much as he used her. She knew that he looked at her as a status symbol. The man tried to be a comfort, but he could never be the man she once had, he could never replace Lincoln, and she had come to accept that. She accepted the fact that the old Octavia was long gone. Now she was Heda. She was judge and executioner. Her people feared her, and that's the only thing that kept the peace. It's the only thing that kept her in charge.

"I know how you get after things like this," Niylah said "It's to be expected. You're only human," she said

"Am I?" Octavia questioned. "I feel like I'm losing myself," she said.

"Do you still have hope your brother will save us?" Niylah asked.

"He'll come. I have faith in him," Octavia said "I know you don't like him," she said

Niylah didn't comment. Octavia knew the story between the two. She knew Niylah's father was a part of the army Bellamy had a hand in killing. She also knew her brother would always carry the guilt of it. It ate away at him, and she had punished him enough for it. Still she would never forget it.

"You don't know him like I do," she said softly, turning to look at Niylah. "I'll never forgive myself for the things I did to him. Still he never gave up on me. He took all my hate and never gave up on me," she said

"I blamed him for Lincoln….Maybe I was wrong, but I needed someone to blame."

"You're saving our people," Niylah said "There's a difference."

"Is there?" Octavia asked. "I just executed a man because he was caught stealing food," Octavia said "Stealing food!"

"My brother thought he was protecting his people," she said "He was wrong, and he knows he made a mistake. Still, he thought he was protecting his people. It's no different than me killing Torrence for stealing bread."

"Stop," Niylah said "Just stop doing this to yourself. It does you no good," she told Octavia "You do what you have to do."

Octavia stood. She turned and looked at Niylah, who was still sitting. "Thank you," she said "I just really need to be alone," Octavia said

Niylah knew that was her cue. She stood to go. "If you want company, you're always welcome to join Gaia and I for dinner," she said

"Thanks, but I have to meet Kane in a while," she said "I just want relax and be alone for a little bit first," she said.

When Niylah left, Octavia lay down and tried to sleep, but the face kept haunting her. He was joined by so many others. The faces of the dead that stared back at her. Torrence was just another person she killed. Countless grounders, Mt Weather guards, Pike, Luna, Ilian, the list kept growing. Sleep would not come and she didn't expect it would, it was only a hope.

Niylah slipped from Octavia's room and made her way to her own. Inside Gaia waited, and greeted Niylah with a concerned look. "How is she?" Gaia asked

"She's not good," Niylah said "It's hard for her, as it should be,"

Gaia nodded. "Yes I hate when it happens also. Why did Torrence do it? Surely he knew he'd be caught, and he knew what the punishment would be," she said

"Sometime I wonder if they do things just so they will be caught," Niylah said "like it's their way out."

"They are losing faith and some can't bare the idea of living the rest of their lives down here." Niylah said

"Octavia says her brother will save us," Gaia said

"Yes she still has faith," Niylah said

"Do you think she's right?" Gaia asked

"If so…then why hasn't he?" Niylah said.

Gaia walked to Niylah and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her softly. She pulled back and looked into Niylah's eyes. "Let's hope she is right to believe in him," Gaia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Octavia finally met with Kane and Indra she plopped into the chair across from his desk as Indra stood against the wall, her ever forceful presence always felt. "What now?" she asked. "Are you going to lecture me again?" She was clearly frustrated with the forced meeting. Although she was clearly the one in charge, a part of her still looked on Kane and Indra as co-leaders. She could, at any time take total control, but when it came to those two she still looked on to them as her elders; her council. Still she hated it when they had these meetings.

"Octavia, I want to know how you're doing." Marcus asked. "I'm concerned…We're concerned," he corrected himself.

"Concerned?" Octavia asked "I'm doing what I've always done, what has to be done," she said "They look at me to lead, and that's what I'm doing," she said "I didn't want to do that, but I had no choice. You know that."

"Octavia," Indra spoke up and walked towards her, coming from the shadows. "You've done what you had to do. You've led your people. But you can't lose yourself."

"What Indra's trying to say is that… you just executed a man Octavia. You executed a human being and acted like you felt nothing. Did you feel anything?" Kane asked his expression full of concern.

Octavia stood and straightened her posture. "No I felt nothing," she said.

"You need to take a step back, Octavia," Kane said. "It's your anger; you lash out and react without listening," Marcus said from his seat "a part of being a good leader is also listening to the people, showing empathy."

"He broke the law," Octavia snapped "Every crime in this bunker is a capital crime, just like it's always been and just like it was on the Ark. You know that all too well Kane. There are no exceptions. Isn't that what you did when you floated my mother?" She argued back.

Kane exhaled and closed his eyes. He shook his head at her words. How could he argue with what she said, He understood.

"Leading with force is different than leading with brutality," Indra said

"If I waiver, they see that and that shows weakness. I can't let that happen," she said forcefully

Marcus stood and walked from behind his desk. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You still have to find your humanity. You have to listen to your people, show compassion when it's needed. You strike out without hearing the people," he said "I know how you feel, and trust me, I don't want you to look back and have regrets," he said knowing his words seems to be falling on deaf ears.

"Are we done now?" Octavia asked clearly annoyed with the conversation.

Marcus nodded along with Indra. Octavia turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia made her way back to her room and shut the door behind her. She knew she wasn't alone.

His familiar frame was in the shadows in the back of the room sitting in the chair. He was sharpening a blade, just busy work to pass the time. He sat the sword down when she entered and stood to meet her.

He didn't speak, words were not necessary between the two. Mika's hands immediately found her waist and pulled her to him. Octavia was their commander when she was outside her room, but inside she was Octavia Kom Trikru and he was Mika Kom Trishana Kru. The warrior was tall and towered over her small frame. His hair was long and fell like a black rope down his back. The familiar tattoos on his forehead reminded her of Ilian.

Mika reached around the back of her neck and pulled her to him; covering her mouth with his. She let him lift her onto the bed and quickly undressed. He took her in his arms and his body felt warm and safe. They spent time pleasuring each other and blocked out the world beyond the room.

Octavia lay in the dark quiet. Mika's body was pressed against her back as he held her wrapped in his arms, his hands intertwined in hers. "My Heda," Mika said "Torrence was Azgeda," He said "they don't belong here. You did good putting a blade in him," Mika said.

She knew how Mika felt about Azgeda. She knew Echo killed Ilian in the conclave, cheating for Azgeda, and had it not been for her victory, Trishanakru would all be dead along with 10 other clans. Ilian was Mika's friend, they had grown up together. Octavia often thought about Echo and how Roan banished her, she wondered what it felt like for the girl to burn in primfaya.

Octavia rolled onto her back, looking over briefly to Mika. "Torrence stole food. That's why I killed him," she said without emotion as she looked back up towards the concrete ceiling shrouded in dark shadows.

"Azgeda deserves no place here," he said just like he had for the last 4 years. "Each Azgeda death is a good thing," he said

"No," she said"everyone is equal here. I've told you that every time."

"They are not worthy," he said "they cheated"

"The guilty paid," she said "the ones here are innocent,"

Mika rolled over and looked into her eyes as he hovered above her,

"No Azgeda is ever innocent," he said mumbling into her mouth as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Stop talking," she said as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't want to talk, or argue. She wanted to sink into his embrace and forget everything for right now.


	21. Chapter 21 Collision

The ring chapter 21 Collision

Miller was frantically pounding on Marcus's door and when he opened it, he knew it had to be urgent. Marcus turned to Abby, who was quickly getting dressed. One look and she knew their prayers had been answered.

Miller only had to utter the words before the three were rushing the short distance to the floors center.

"When did it start?" Marcus asked

They stood in the main top floor opening. Others had gathered in the middle of the night and listened to the sounds. There was silence and everyone held their breath looking up at the ceiling as if they were waiting to see it miraculously open.

An explosion; muffled and in the distance, made the room erupt in celebration. Marcus smiled at Abby and brought her into his arms. They knew the sounds of rescue. He looked around the room and spotted Octavia. She couldn't hold back her smile, something she hadn't done in six years.

Niylah walked up to her smiling, "It looks like your brother may have really come through after all," she said softly.

"I told you he would," she answered back.

The people were beginning to get frantic. Marcus saw the excitement, and quickly rushed to Octavia. "You need to calm them down before things get out of hand," he said

"Let them have this Marcus. They've waited a long time for good news," she said

Octavia saw the crowd pushing towards the door. A woman fell and the others ignored her.

Octavia understood Marcus's concern. She moved towards the front rail looking down on them. She signaled her guards, who took a stance. "Stop," she shouted above everyone. Her voice rang out and the people listened.

"Listen to me," she started. "Today is a good day," she shouted "But everyone needs to go back to your rooms. We need to maintain order. It may take some time before the ones above can clear the door, until that time, we need to continue with our daily routines," she ordered.

The people begrudgingly left to head towards their rooms, but they had smiles on their faces for the first time in years.

Indra walked up to Kane, Abby and Octavia. She had a pleased look on her face. "You may see your daughter soon," she told Abby.

"I hope so," Abby smiled

"It has to be Bellamy," Octavia said and she looked at Indra "He said he would be back, and he's always come through"

"Your brother was always stubborn just like you," Indra told her.

"We need to keep the people busy," Kane said "It could be days, even weeks before they get to us," he said "This is probably going to be the hardest challenge,"

"We survived 6 years, we can survive a few more days," Octavia said "I'll make an announcement in the morning."

In the morning when everyone was up and starting the day, Octavia got on the intercom that rang through the whole bunker.

"Last night, we heard what appeared to be explosions coming from the ground above. We don't know anything yet, but we believe our people are trying to reach us. It may take days even weeks to clear whatever is blocking the bunker entrance, so we have to be patient. Everyone needs to keep working and focus on our daily schedules. If and when the doors open, everyone will know, and we will all get out. Until that time, nothing has changed." Octavia's voice rang through the bunker. Everyone worked together with new hope and excitement.

"Keeping them focused will be hard," she told Kane "All they can think of it freedom,"

"You can't blame them," he said looking towards the entrance. "We can post someone at the door. The bunker has to be opened from the inside so hopefully whoever is out there will give us some sort of signal when it's clear."

"We need to meet with the council and make a plan so we don't have chaos when the doors open. If today was any indication, we could have a stamped on our hands." Marcus said

The Bunker kept busy and four days later they heard a pattern of knocks. The same pattern continued.

Miller called Marcus. "The door, there's beating on the door," he said

The leaders all were called to the main entrance. Guards closed the top section to the people, for fear false hope would sour the people. They had to be sure.

Miller was instructed to turn the door, he couldn't make it move. He took a steel rod and jammed it into the wheel handle and with another guard, together the men struggled and the wheel slowly turned.

Everyone waited with baited breath. They threw the rod down and together on the stairwell the two men used their shoulders to push open the door. The sunlight streamed in like a beacon of hope and the clan leaders erupted in excitement.

Octavia's eyes filled with tears of joy at the thought of freedom, and hope at seeing Bellamy.

"I'll get our people ready," she said and left them to announce the good news.

Marcus laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "We're free," he said. He reached for Abby who hugged him tight. "Let's find Clarke," he said to her.

Miller and the Trikru guard both stepped out and looked around. "Miller?" came a voice from the crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Raven stepped forward and smiled "Miller, it's me," she said

"Raven?" he smiled. "What took you so long?" he said rushing to her and wrapping her in an embrace. He smiled and looked around, then turned quickly and rushed to the opening, "It's clear," he shouted as the others began coming out.

Abby rushed to Raven and hugged her. She looked around frantically. "Clarke," she shouted and her smile began to quickly fade as she looked at Ravens face.

"Abby We left her behind, but we think she's alive, The Gagarins think they heard her radio messages. We just haven't found her yet," Raven said with hope in her voice.

"You left her?," Abby started to ask.

"Iy's a long story, but I think she's out there somewhere," Raven said

Marcus tried to calm her down at the thought of Clarke missing. Finally Abby calmed down. "I need to know what happened," she told Raven "First we need to get our people out," she said as the people were streaming from the bunker.

The group from Gagarin stood and watched as the people emerged from the bunker. They were shocked at how many came out and kept coming.

"Kane," Raven said "I want to introduce you to Captain Collins," Raven said.

"Captain Collins," Marcus said shaking his hand. "I don't know how to thank you." Kane introduced the leaders to the Captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy, Monty, Harper and Murphy were just getting to Polis and they heard people. Shouts and excitement echoed thru the ruined city. They knew their people had to be here, although they had no idea the bunker had just opened for the first time. Still unsure of what they would find, when they reached the square, they looked for familiar faces from a distance.

"Do you see Octavia, or any of our friends?" Bellamy asked as he looked.

"There's too many people" Monty said

"Let me get a closer look. Keep your eyes sharp," Bellamy said as he tried to sneak closer without being seen.

It was exciting for everyone. As the people were coming out Kane pulled Raven aside, where's Bellamy?" he asked

Raven looked down and couldn't meet his eyes. She finally looked up and shook her head. "He's dead. Bellamy, Murphy, Monty, Harper, they're all dead. There was an explosion on the Ark, they didn't make it. Only three of us did." she said.

Kane squeezed his eyes shut. The thought tore at him. "Octavia's going to be devastated," he said softly.

Octavia waited until all her people were out before she stepped into the early morning air. The people were taking in the sight of the devastated city ruins. They were eyeing the Gagarin's; wary of the strangers and the Gagarin's were looking at the survivors from underground, assessing whether or not to view them as a threat.

"Octavia has to be told about her brother," she told Bradley. Echo and Emori stood with the Gagarin. They didn't have people in the bunker to greet them. Echo was Azgeda, but her leaders were dead, she knew only a few of her people, but they weren't close. Still she was pleased to see some had survived.

Octavia looked around. Mika flanked her as she found Raven and saw the heartbreak on Abby's face.

"Where's my brother?" she asked, knowing already the news may be bad, or else he would have already met her.

Raven walked up to Octavia. "Octavia," she said with heaviness to her eyes. "Bellamy didn't make it," she said as her eyes filled with tears and they spilled down her cheeks. "He died a few weeks ago," she said "I'm sorry,"

"A few weeks ago?" she asked as her chin began to quiver. She looked up past Ravens shoulder and saw Emori and Echo. They were looking at her. "How," she asked as her sadness turned to rage. "How is it my brother's dead, yet your standing here?" she asked as she stepped past Raven towards Echo. "You're the one that's supposed to be dead," she said her whole body shaking. "How are you alive," she suddenly without emotion looked at Echo. "You were warned. You were banished," she said as rage flowed through her. Echo didn't know what to do. She looked at Raven, hoping for some type of intervention. She looked at Emori then to Octavia. Before anyone had a chance to say a word, Echo felt the hot piercing fire of Octavia's sword shooting through her body.

A gasp was heard through the crowd as they parted and backed away from Octavia and Echo.

"You were warned not to come back," Octavia said.

Echo watched the blade exit her body as she fell to her knees. She covered the wound with her hands and looked with shock as Raven and Emori rushed to her.

"No," a cry came from the distance. "No," Bellamy screamed again as he ran full force towards the scene he had just witnessed when the crowd parted. He fell to his knees at Echo's side; one hand covering her abdomen, and the other cradling her neck. "Echo, I'm here," he said to her. She coughed up a trickle of blood. "Bellamy," she said softly, I'm sorry," she said as the life left her body. Bellamy screamed in agony, as he held Echo's lifeless body.

"Why?" he screamed "How could you?" his hands shaking as disbelief overtook him.

"Bell," Octavia said with confusion on her face. He was alive and he was here. "Bellamy they said you were dead," Octavia said going to him.

He held out his hand to stop her. "no," he cried and shook his head as his body trembled.

Raven knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Bellamy you're alive," Raven cried,

He jerked away like her touch burned. "Get away," he yelled through tears. "Don't touch me," he screamed as his body shook with anguish. Everyone stepped away from him as he lifted Echo's body and carried her away. Her weight was a struggle, his body was still weak, but his grief gave him strength. He needed to get away from the sight of people, and the ones that did this. He needed to distance himself from the faces that he once found comfort in that now tore his world apart.

They didn't follow. They knew not to. They watched him carry Echo's body away, shocked at what had just happened. The people were silent, all were to use to Octavia passing sentence, but this one was different. This one she did with emotion. It was a far cry from the others. What had been a joyous moment turned ugly and stained with death.

Marcus looked at Octavia and his look said everything. She had gone too far. He had warned her, and this was the result.

"She was banished. She broke the law by coming back," Octavia argued to everyone that witnessed it.

"How could you?" Raven said to Octavia. "You don't know what you've done." Raven shook her head, unsure of what to do. Every part of her wanted to run after Bellamy, but she knew he needed time.

"Emori" John yelled as he rushed and took her in his arms. They clung together.

"We thought you died," Emori said. "How did you get here?"

John didn't answer. They both watched in silence as Bellamy moved past them with Echo's body in his arms. The devastation was clearly written on his face. Murphy turned back to her and just held her silently. They both knew what Bellamy had just lost, and how he was hurting.

Raven met Monty and Harper as they caught up. "Bellamy?" Raven asked.

"Harper saved his life," Monty said. "He almost died, but she saved him," he said and then he looked at the Gagarins. "Your with them?" he asked Raven.

"It's not how you think," she said "They aren't all bad, Monty. "

"Raven they tried to kill us," he said

"They left us for dead, they left Bellamy bleeding to death," Harper said.

"I know, but it's not like that," Raven said

Marcus rushed over and looked confused, he looked at Raven. "We thought they were dead," she said. "The ring," she started and shook her head, "I don't know," she said and walked towards Octavia.

'How could you," Raven yelled at her, "How could you?" she asked again fire coming out with every breath.

"You told me my brother was dead. I banished Echo. She should have died in primfaya, and here she is like she belonged here," Octavia yelled back. "She broke the law coming here, and she paid with her life," she yelled "She murdered Ilian and tried to murder me," she deserved to die,"

"That was six years ago," Raven yelled "She was carrying Bellamy's child. You murdered his baby when you killed her," Raven said "You murdered Bellamy's child," she repeated slower so Octavia could let it sink in.

Octavia dropped the bloody sword. It clanked to the ground. The sound echoed through the crowd.

"No," Octavia whispered. Tears streamed down her face as she looked towards Bellamy struggling to carry Echo's body. She watched him vanish in the rubble of the city ruins as she realized she killed her brother's child.

"My God," Marcus whispered.


	22. Chapter 22 Goodbye

The Ring Chapter 22… Goodbye

The crowd was silent. All eyes were on Octavia. She fell to her knees.

Indra quickly came and knelt at her side. "Do not show weakness," she whispered to Octavia. She knew the people were looking at her for leadership still.

People were mumbling their doubts towards her. Octavia could hear it. She looked at Indra. "I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can Heda" Indra said forcefully.

Octavia swallowed and regained her composure. She stood and looked at the crowd. "We are free," she shouted, her voice quivering slightly. Octavia swallowed hard. "We will rebuild, and we will thrive," she shouted with more force.

The crowd cheered.

The clans had prepared for this day. Some had combined alliances. Others wanted to be separate. The bunker had ended the warring factions for the most part. Azgeda would always be the exception, it was their nature. Still they were the minority, they were a small group.

Once she made the announcement and reconfirmed her authority, Octavia quickly descended back down into the privacy of the bunker so her people wouldn't witness her meltdown.

Capt. Collins and the Gagarin's wanted to see who was in charge and insisted on speaking to the leaders. Marcus immediately made introductions and expressions of gratitude.

Raven looked at Bradley. "I need to go after him," she said trying to look through the crowd to see where Bellamy had gone. Bradley knew she loved Bellamy and his showing up was a shock to them both who thought he was dead. Bradley grabbed her arm; stopping her. "That was his sister?" Bradley asked "The one you warned us about?"

"Yes, that was Octavia," Raven said and her name sounded bitter on her tongue. She looked down at Bradley's hand holding onto her upper arm. Bradley knew Raven wanted to go after Bellamy, but also knew Raven had to explain what was going on to her people.

"I know you want to go running after Bellamy, but I need you to first talk to your people. Let them know were not here to fight, explain to them what happened," he said.

She looked back in the direction of where Bellamy was last seen, and then turned her attention to Bradley. "You're right," she said

Raven filled Marcus in on what happened on the Ring. Abby begged to know about Clarke and the details that led up to her being left behind when the rocket went into space.

 _Outside the bunker in the Polis ruins_

Murphy wanted nothing more than to find Bellamy. He knew his pain, and was surprised at himself for caring about Bellamy; whom he had come to look at as a friend. "We need to find him before he does something stupid," Murphy said "He's good at that."

Harper walked up to them. "He's right. Bellamy shouldn't be by himself, and I don't trust these people" she said looking at the Gagarin's warily.

"He may want to be alone," Monty said "He needs time."

"We're family," Murphy said "and family sticks together. I spent over six years with you idiots. I hated it most of the time, but still, I wouldn't turn my back on any of you. That includes Bellamy. He's a pain in the ass most of the time, but he needs us now," Murphy said.

"What about Raven?" Emori asked

"I'll get her," said Harper as she headed down into the bunker to find Raven.

Inside the Bunker Harper could see the group gathered. Raven was talking to Abby. "Raven," Harper called as she walked up to her "Were going after Bellamy. Are you coming?" She asked

Raven suddenly hugged Harper. "We thought you were dead," she said. "We thought all of you were dead," she cried. "Bellamy…you saved him." She said "how?

Harper ignored the question. "You're with them?" she asked with distain, nodding towards Bradley and Capt. Collins, who were on the other side of the room, talking to Marcus. "They attacked us," Harper said with disgust, shaking her head.

'It's not like that,' Raven said

"You weren't the one that was left to die," Harper snapped.

"Raven," Marcus called out and motioned for her to join them.

"You're not coming?" Harper asked

"I'll catch up," she assured Harper.

Harper was angry and shocked that Raven wasn't coming.

She left the bunker.

"Where's Raven?" Monty asked

"She's not coming," Harper said with disgust.

"Were wasting time," said Murphy as he turned to leave.

. The four left to find Bellamy.

 _Inside the bunker:_

Octavia paced the inner office. Her mind was racing at what had just happened. Niylah stepped inside the office. She didn't have to say anything. Octavia looked at her. "What have I done?" she asked, knowing exactly what she did. "She was banished. She wasn't supposed to be alive. I thought my brother was dead, and I saw Echo standing there, like she was forgiven," Octavia said

Niylah didn't say anything. She just shook her head.

"I didn't know," she cried and looked at her sword. She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore," she said her hand was shaking as she held the blade; Echo's blood still staining it. Octavia dropped it. "I can't do it," she said as she sat down on the old sofa and put her head in her hands.

Niylah sat next to her and began rubbing her back. "Then don't," she said.

"He'll hate me," she cried. "He'll never forgive me."

Memories of Bellamy flooded her mind. Knowing he would always be there for her, even when she didn't want it; the knowledge of his presence was always there. Now she knew she ruined that. She waited years to see him, and he couldn't even look at her after what she had done.

Octavia sat in the dark as Niylah gave her silent support.

It was getting late and Raven knew it was too late to catch up to Murphy and the others. Abby convinced her to go with them to Arkadia.

Marcus wanted to talk to Octavia, but it was getting late and they needed to find their way home before darkness fell. He needed time to cool off. What he had witnessed was too barbaric to ignore. He needed to team with Indra and work out what to do and find the best way to handle it, so they left for Arkadia, knowing Octavia needed to be counseled.

 _In the Forest :_

His arms felt like lead. He was shaking but didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. His shoulder hurt and it felt like he was ripping out things that Harper had pieced together weeks ago. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His front was dripping blood. As he struggled with the dead weight of Echo's body. He reached the edge of the tree line. He wanted to take her some place that was alive and green; away from the ugliness of the dead zone.

He kept going. He wanted to vanish and never look back. Finally he stumbled on a root and fell. He tried to keep her body from hitting the ground but ended up landing on top of her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He struggled to pick her back up but his strength failed him and he fell against a large tree, carrying her with him. He cradled her body against his chest and brushed her hair back off her face. Bellamy splayed his hands on her abdomen and tears pooled in his eyes. He wept for the child he would never know. What would he look like, who would she be? He would always wonder, and never know the answer. He looked at the blood covering his shirt and wondered if some of it his child's blood. He kept seeing Octavia thrust her sword into Echo's body. His own sister had taken away everything. He watched as Raven, Kane and the others did nothing to stop it. He felt like they had betrayed him.

Looking down at her face, he noticed a freckle she had above her left eye. He wondered why he had not noticed it before. She looked like she could wake up at any time; as if she were just sleeping. She looked peaceful and it made him realize she never looked as peaceful as she did now, and how beautiful she really was.

He felt guilty for not loving Echo; like he had failed her in some way. "You deserved better," he said as he cradled her body.

He finally lay her down in a shallow spot on the ground and began gathering wood. A traditional grounder funeral was the last thing he could do for her. He picked up a heavy log it suddenly became lighter when Murphy appeared and lifted the other end. Their eyes met and Bellamy saw the sorrow in them. Monty, Harper and Emori were with Murphy and everyone worked in silence building the funeral pyre. They stood together when the fire was lit. "Ai gonplei ste odom" he said softly.

"May we meet again," the others said. "May we meet again" Bellamy repeated.

The fire burned all night. Bellamy never left it. He never turned away. Harper and Monty tried to convince him to rest, but he quietly refused. He didn't weep or shed another tear. He closed himself off to emotion. He clearly changed and the others could sense it.

"Thank you for helping," he said in the morning after the fire had finally turned to ash. "She was our family," Emori said.

Bellamy just nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Monty asked "I heard they're going back to Arkadia. It's supposed to be the new capitol. I don't know if I can stay there," he said knowing the place held bad memories.

"But our people are there," Harper said

"I don't know about the rest of you, but my people are right here," said Murphy. He looked at the others and then to Emori and smiled.

Bellamy knew they were here just because of him, and he hated it. The truth was he wanted to be alone. He realized they meant well, but no one could make things better. He just wanted to be alone.

.


	23. Chapter 23 Safe Haven

The Ring Chapter 23… Solitude

** excerpt taken from dialogue from from season 5 trailer**

 _Days Earlier:_

Clarke and Madi left the safety of their small bunker that Clarke called the Art Supply Store, to go back and see if any changes had been made at the Gagarins camp. She and Madi made sure to concele the bunkers entrance. Madi had the rover hidden in the large cavern and tree limbs covered it a little bit, but it wasnt enough to hide it completely. Luckely the intruders hadn't come this far yet, but Clarke knew it was only a matter of time. She realized she may need to introduce herself to the newcomers, and the thought made her apprehensive. She wasn't about to risk Madi's safety until she knew who these people were. It didn't take her long to make the decision when she came upon two scouts.

The two men had gone out to try and pick up the trail of the armed escaped foursome from the Gagarin. In a new world; nerves were at an elevated level for the two Gagarin guards. Upon seeing Clarke, their first instinct was to shoot first, ask questions later. They had no idea any humans were on the planet because The three women from the ring said as much.

The guards shot without thinking. It was a fatal mistake for all parties involved. They missed but Clarke didn't.

The two Gagarin guards lay dead in the woods. Clarke noticed the black blood, it was unmistakable, and confusing to her at the same time.

"They'll send others," Clarke said after she drug the bodies into a thicket and covered them with brush. "It's not safe here anymore," she said

Clarke wasn't normally one to run, but she had Madi to think of. She was more concerned with putting distance between them and the invaders she saw as a threat. She needed time and a plan. She and Madi packed their gear and loaded the rover. They left. As they were leaving behind the place they called home, The Gagarin mining team were headed to Polis with Raven, Echo and Emori. Clarke didn't know she was about to miss Raven or her people being set free from the bunker.

The rover moved quick through the dense forest. Clarke knew the trails she could take to get her west away from the newcomers landing site. "Where are we going?" asked Madi

"I don't know, but we need to be far enough away for now so we can come up with a plan." Clarke answered

"Are the monsters back?" Madi asked

"I'm not sure" said Clarke as she kept her eyes on the path in front of her.

They drove the rest of the day and camped that night.

Laying inder the stars, Madi asked "Clarke , tell me the story"

"I'm tired Madi," she answered "Why don't you tell it to me this time."

"Me really? Okay " Madi said and she began the story that Clarke had told her hundreds of times before.

 _***"Once upon a time there was a castle in the sky. The people that lived there were scared of the ground below. But the castle was dying, so they decided to send the bad children down to the scary place to see if they could survive. In the beginning there were a hundred of them."_

 _"A hundred and one; counting Bellamy," Clarke corrected her_

 _"A hundred and one, right," Madi continued "Anyway, they were alone with no parents, so they did whatever the hell they wanted. Then the monsters came out. Some of them killed the children, some took the children away to steal their bones. One even stole their minds. But the bad children fought back and they realized that together even bad children could do good things. They even began to see that some of the monsters were just like them. But when the parents came down to find their children, they did not understand this. They just made things worst. The hundred fought for their land, they fought for their friends, sometimes they fought against their own families. They tried to be the good guys, but then they realized, there are no good guys. And that they were'nt children anymore._

 _But it didnt matter. after all they did to survive, they found out that the sacry place was haunted by a monster they could not kill. So they ran and they found a place that could save them, but they couldnt figure out how to share it until a hero rose from the ashes to unite them all. In the end when the unkillable monster finally came, not everyone made it inside. Eight warriors were forced to face the monster alone. They fought like they never fought before, but it wasnt enough. until one of the eight, the bravest and fairest of them all climbed the highest tower to cast a spell, sending her friends back to the sky, just as the monster roared in. If she had to die to save them, then she would die. But she didn't because she had magic blood. Only now she was alone, everyone she cared about was gone, trapped under the ground, or lost in the sky. She thought she was the last person in the world, but she was wrong, she found another; the most bad ass, correction, second most bad ass warrior on Earth, and they lived happily ever after." Madi finished_

"Good story, Madi," said Clarke

"What happens now that the monsters are back?' asked Madi

"We'll kill them," said Clarke

"All of them?" asked Madi

"All of them," answered Clarke. "Now get some sleep, we have a long way to go," Clarke said. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Days later:_

While the group slept, Bellamy, unable to sleep, leaned his back against a tree. He looked at his friends and knew they were here because of him. He knew they meant well, and and each one was inportant to him. They all had been through so much on the ring. They thought that he needed their support, but they were wrong. The group had spent over 6 years talking about going home. He knew they needed to be in Arkadia, and he was going to make sure they got there.

Bellamy pulled himself up and knelt next to Monty. He nudged him, waking him quietly, to keep him from waking the others.

"Is everything alright?" Monty whispered.

Bellamy motioned for him to follow, and Monty glanced around before following him. Far enough from the others, Bellamy leaned against an old fallen log. Monty noticed Bellamy's gear was packed.

"I need you to get the others back to Arkadia," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy we all agreed…" Monty started but was interrupted.

"Look I know you're all here because of me," I get it…" he said and paused before continuing "But I'm fine Monty. I just need some time by myself," he said and continued, "Monty, Harper needs to be in Arkadia. She has worked hard, and I don't want her to waste her talent out here. Dr. Griffin can help her; teach her things that she can use and it's not fair for her to miss out on that," he said

"I don't know if I can go back there," Monty said with a sadness to it.

"Jasper…" Bellamy said and nodded yes. "I know that's hard but…you need to think of what's best for Harper," he said.

"What about Murphy?" Monty asked "Murphy won't agree to this."

"Murphy and Emori were inside the bunker before I opened the door. Murphy told me for the first time they felt safe and when I opened the door I was signing their death sentence. I don't want them to miss out on having a safe place again, not because of me. We always pushed him out one way or another, and it's finally his chance to belong someplace. He proved himself with us over the last 6 years that he deserves a home with Emori. Arkadia can give them both that."

"Bellamy, we all agreed. We'd rather all of us stay together. We're a family," Monty argued. "You shouldn't be out here alone,"

"I need to be alone," Monty "I can't go back there and I can't let you all stay from it. Not for me." he said "besides…I don't have a family. Not anymore." He said without emotion as he looked away.

"Don't say that. We're still the hundred," Monty said; replaying the argument he had with Octavia years earlier.

"That's where you're wrong. I was never one of the 100 ...not really," he said looking down. "Take them home Monty," Bellamy said before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

Monty stared at the black emptiness and wondered if he would ever see Bellamy again. His words hurt, but he understood. Bellamy was in pain, and he knew that when Bellamy was in pain he always sought solitude.

He walked back to camp and looked around. Waking the others up would be pointless. He would let them sleep and they would leave for Arkadia in the morning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bellamy didn't know where to go, it didn't matter. He just walked in the dark. He needed to put distance between himself and the others or else they would hunt him down and try to help, but they couldn't. Nothing would help and he knew he needed to clear his head.

The darkness haunted his thoughts. He kept replaying Octavia slicing through Echo's body and he thought of the baby. He saw Raven just stand and do nothing. No one tried to stop her. Raven was with those people, she stayed with the same people that shot him and blew up the Ring with her friends onboard. Raven left him to die. He felt betrayed by almost everyone he ever loved.

His mind was seeing things twisted and piecing stuff together that didn't make sense. He thought of Charlotte plunging from the cliff, and he didn't know why those thoughts came to him. He wondered if he walked off a cliff, would he be better off. Everything hurt; his body, his soul and he hoped he would never see another human again.

He walked through the night; unsure of where he was. He got some bearings when the sun rose. He seemed to be heading west. That was good. Arkadia and Polis were northeast. After the sun lit the sky a golden yellow, he kept walking. He was tired but he needed to continue, stopping to drink at a stream and fill his canteen. He rested for an hour at midday but when he stopped dark thoughts clouded his mind to the point of forcing himself to get up and keep going. When darkness began to fall he was exhausted and stopped to sleep. Only sheer exhaustion granted him a reprieve from the darkness in his mind. Everything about this planet gave him reason to hate it. Nothing good ever happened here. He resigned himself to the fact that if he found happiness on Earth, it only would be brief and end in heartache. Roma, Gina, Clarke, Finn, Lincoln, Monroe, Jasper, Bree, Octavia, Echo, Lovers, friends...family all dead now. Earth had taken too much and he was tired of losing people.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What do you mean he left?" Murphy spat the next morning.

"He said he needed to be alone," Monty said "He wants us to go home to Arkadia."

"Arkadia isn't our home," Murphy said "It's never been my home."

"It could be," Monty said "Our people are there; Raven, Miller, Kane. Bellamy said he took that away from you when he opened the bunker door," Monty said

Murphy didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "Fine let him go," Murphy said. "Living like an animal is getting old anyway," he snipped. He secretly hated it. He knew Bellamy was stubborn and hurting, but he had hoped he could help him. He looked over at Emori and took her hand. "How do you feel about Arkadia?" he asked her.

"My home is where you are," she said

"I guess we can check it out, if it sucks, we'll leave," he said and smiled

Monty walked to stand beside Harper. She was staring at green mountains that shot up far away in the horizon. "Do you think he's going to be alright?' she asked him as she stared ahead. "I hate this, he shouldn't be out there alone He could get hurt... or worse," she added.

Monty turned and faced her. His movement brought her to look at him for answers. "He's hurting. What Octavia did…I have no idea how to begin to help him with that. I don't think anyone can," he said softly.

"What about you?' she asked softly "How do you feel about being there?"

"You need to be in Arkadia," he said "It won't be easy, but...You can do good there, and Abby can teach you so much. It's what Bellamy wanted and like what she said," he nodded towards Emori "My home is where you are."

Harper looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes. "I thought coming home would be so different," she said

Monty wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into his embrace. "So did I," he whispered.

The group gathered their gear and turned towards Arkadia. It would be a long walk back.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Madi noticed the weather getting colder as they rode west. Cool enough to warrent another blanket at night. She was happy when Clarke finally wanted to stop. It had been days of traveling and they only stopped to camp when they couldn't see to drive. The land had gotten more hilly, and occasional boulders would jut up from the ground. The trees had changed also. They gave up their leaves and instead grew needles. Clarke said they were called pines. A nearby stream provided water, and Clarke would send her to the stream to spear fish as a way of keeping her occupied.

Clarke Mapped the area and studied the landscape. She knew if anyone came, they would send scouts first. They would never come this far west all together, it would be too risky, sending scout teams, would give her the chance to take them out in small groups, rather than face an entire army alone.

The mountains to her back; gave Clarke an advantage. She would be ready to face her enemy one day, but for now, she had to focus on keeping madi safe.


	24. Chapter 24 Search Party

The Ring Chapter 24 Search Party

Octavia paced her room in Arkadia. She knew Marcus wanted to lay into her for her temper and what she did, but she couldn't face him. She wasn't in the mood for his fatherly lecture on her short comings. She had already heard enough from Indra and the looks everyone else gave her was putting her on edge. What she did… Her emotions were all over the board. She desperately needed to find Bellamy. She needed to hear it from his lips; what possessed him to pair up with the likes of Echo. Why did he give her a second chance? Bellamy heard her tell Echo that she was banished to die in Prinfaya. Echo was the enemy, how could he?

The image of him, shaking and broken by Echo's death at her hands, she couldn't get it out of her mind. He looked different; longer hair and his body looked thinner.

"That's it," she said to herself and began packing her gear. She was ready to walk out the door, when someone began to beat on it.

Raven was standing there when she opened it. She looked at the pack Octavia held in her hand. "What? Do I have to hear it from you too?" Octavia asked as she slung the pack over her shoulder in a dismissive way.

"You're going after Bellamy," Raven said "I'm coming too," she said

Octavia looked at Ravens brace. "You'll slow me down," Octavia said pushing past Raven.

Raven grabbed her arm. "Wait just a minute," she snapped

Octavia stopped and looked at Ravens hand on her arm. She then moved her gaze up to meet Ravens dark eyes staring back. "What? Are you going to stab me next?" Raven spat

Octavia yanked her arm from Ravens grasp. "I'm going after my brother," she said walking away from Raven

"If he wanted to see you, he would be here," Raven yelled back at her "He's never going to forgive you Octavia,"

Octavia paused and closed her eyes. Raven's words struck a nerve. She turned and walked back up to Raven. "Why?" Octavia started to say "Why did any of you agree to save Echo?' she asked "She left you to die in Mount Weather, she let Gina and all of them die in that explosion… Her own king banished her. How could Bellamy…with her?" Octavia asked with disgust in her voice.

Raven shook her head. "People change Octavia, well most people do. You; you'll never change. You'll always be full of hate; spreading death in your path. Don't you get sick of it?' she asked shaking her head.

Octavia didn't know what to say. She looked at Raven. Her mouth pulled up, shaking her head; she stormed away.

Raven just looked down at her leg. Anger and frustration welling up inside, she should have never let him go. She should have gone when Harper came after her. She slammed the palm of her hand into the wall. "Damn" she yelled.

"Hey," he said coming down the corridor.

Raven turned and saw Bradley walking towards her. She closed her eyes. "I heard," he said "some of it anyway. You okay?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked

"We're meeting with Kane and his people. We have a lot of catching up to do…100 years to be exact," he said "We figured Kane would be more responsive than the grounders."

Raven didn't smile, she didn't really listen to him and he could tell. She looked in the direction Octavia had gone.

"She's going after Bellamy," Raven said "and she's right, I would just slow her down," Raven looked down and then met Bradley's eyes.

"I'm worried," she said "He's been through…" she paused "he's lost so much," she said shaking her head.

"You're talking about Bellamy?" he asked "So it's true? All that stuff at the bunker. She was carrying his child?" Bradley asked

"Yes," Raven said "And he watched his sister take that away. All he thought about was getting back to Octavia. It's going to destroy him. He loves her so much; but what she did; I don't think he'll get past this."

Bradley just shook his head.

"But…you love him?" Bradley asked looking at Raven "I don't understand."

"Just 7 of us up there for 6 years," she said shaking her head. "It's complicated." Raven began walking down the corridor.

"I'd like to hear about it," Bradley said following her and catching up.

"I need to find him," Raven said as she made her way in the same direction as Octavia had gone. "My friends are out there, I should have never come back to Arkadia without them," she said, angry at herself.

"You can't go alone," Bradley said as they walked side by side "It isn't safe," he argued "Shooter and his friends are out there, and the grounders…You saw what Bellamy's own sister did to Echo," he said stopping Raven. "She didn't blink an eye before killing her," Bradley said. "I heard her, she didn't even care, Raven, those people…they were inside that bunker all this time, you don't know if maybe… it changed them in some way… turned them into people you may not want run into out there," Bradley said stumbling over his words "Isolation…it changes people, trust me I've seen it before. We weren't in a bunker, but we were on a ship just the same, and people change when they're stuck in a place like a bunker…or on a ship" he said trying to convince her

Raven looked at him. "Trust me, I know all about it," she said before walking away to pack her gear.

He realized his argument was wasted on Raven… She knew exactly how isolation changed people.

Bradley watched her go. He had an idea and quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction...

Raven didn't care if it took months dragging her leg around. She wasn't going to sit and do nothing while her friends were out there without her. There were no rovers, or even horses. Going on foot would be tough, but she didn't care. She stopped by Abby's office before leaving. "I'm going after them," she said and Abby knew who she meant

Abby stood and glanced down at Ravens leg without meaning to…"Raven…" Abby started to protest.

"They're my family Abby. 6 years ago they risked their lives to come after me…I'm doing this, and no one is going to stop me," Raven said defiantly.

Abby walked to the door. She smiled and took Ravens arm, "You be careful," she said "Bring them home…all of them," she said.

"Abby I know Clarke's out there. Bradley said they heard her radio messages. I won't come back without her too. That's a promise," Raven said. Abby wrapped Raven in a warm hug before letting her turn and go.

Raven walked through the gates. Tracking wasn't her thing, but she looked for fresh footprints. She found them and knew they had to be Octavia's. "This isn't so hard," she thought to herself. She kept going, her leg already feeling it. She didn't care, she was determined.

She heard a crack behind her and it made her turn. She couldn't believe it. There was a rover or something like it. It was smaller and bright orange with a small satelite dish on top. It was airtight with glass that bubbled out. "What the hell," she said as the vehicle pulled up beside her.

"Need a lift?' Bradley asked as he stepped out.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" she asked

"You've never seen a rover?' he smiled

"Oh, I've seen rovers," she said "Just never one this ugly," she said.

He opened the back. Raven threw in her gear. The two got inside. "I explained to Capt.; we left your crew behind once, we should never have done that," he said "we owe it to em' to bring them home," he said. "He knew it was the right thing to do."

"He let you just take this…whatever this thing is?" she asked

"He wasn't looking forward to the walk back to the ship at first, but Kane agreed to give him and his men an escort back. Besides I think they would rather walk than be cooped up in another machine. I think everyone wants to enjoy being outside," he said "Exploring a little."

Raven looked at Bradley and smiled. "Thank you," she said.


	25. Chapter 25 The Grass is Greener

The ring Chapter 25 The Grass is Greener

Clarke focused on keeping Madi safe, but she knew distance wasn't the answer. The newcomers would venture this far eventually. She knew of an old storage shed, and although it was small, it would work for now. It would give them a home base until she figured out what to do.

The faded blue walls were nearly covered by vines, but the roof was solid.

Clarke stopped and looked around. The place was well hidden.

"I remember this place,' Madi piped.

"I didn't think you would," Clarke said "You were little when we were here last time,"

"I remember lots Nomon," Madi said

Clarke looked at the young girl and smiled. "That's good. You remember what I said about being a shadow?' Clarke asked

Madi took a breath and rolled her eyes. She knew this was a lesson of sorts. "Yes," she said in a bored tone.

"Madi," Clarke snapped and spun around snatching the girl by her upper arm. Madi was taken aback. She had never seen her Nomon react this harshly. "I'm serious," she said sternly. "These are bad people. They want to hurt us," Clarke said. "You have to remember everything I taught you. You have to be a shadow," she said "When I'm not here, I need you to stay safe," Clarke said.

"But Nomon, you'll always be here," Madi said

"I need to go back and see what their up to," Clarke said "I need you to stay here,"

"No," Madi protested "I want to go with you. I can fight too;" she said "I can shoot,"

"I know," Clarke said "You're a really good shot and you've done really well with your lessons, but this is real Madi, and I need to know you're safe," she said "No arguments do you understand?" she asked "Besides what you have to do here is important to our survival," Clarke said

"I don't understand," Madi said

"This is going to our home base," Clarke explained "It's far enough from them for now, but we need to get it ready for winter." She said "I don't have time, so it's up to you." Clarke said

"What do I have to do?" Madi asked

"We need to stock food; onions, potatoes, nuts, anything the will keep," Clarke said. "We're going to be here through the winter, and I'm leaving it up to you to get it done. This is what's going to keep us alive," Clarke stressed

"But when I'm not here, I need to make sure you can be the shadow, like I taught you," Clarke said "I'll be coming back and forth, but I can't turn my back to them. I need to keep close watch and make sure they don't come this far" She said "figure out what they're up to and what our next step is."

"So you need me to make this our command post?" Madi asked

Clarke smiled "Yes something like that," she said

"But the most important part is that no one can see you, or find this place, so you have to be a shadow," Clarke said stressing to Madi how important her job was.

Clarke forced open the door to the shed and brushed away the spider webs.

Madi hurried inside brushing past Clarke "Careful," Clarke instinctively warned her "The floor could give way," she warned and then she bounced up and down checking the structure. "It seems pretty firm," Clarke said looking around, "This is going to work."

They cleared out the shed and made pallets for sleeping out of pine needles, covered with fur and then checked out the river nearby. Fresh water and a food source; this was going to work out prefect. She lay down next to Madi after a full day, and smiled when she heard the rhythmic sound of her breath; a sign Madi had fallen asleep.

Clarke tried to sleep, but couldn't stop wondering what she was going to do about the people that came down on the ship. Guilt ran over her after the prison ship landed. She hadn't tried to send her friends a radio message; something she had done every day. Would they be waiting to hear from her? She still thought of them…him, each night. Was he alive and wondering why she wasn't reaching out all of a sudden? With the new threat, she couldn't risk any type of communication, for fear they could pick up her signal, maybe that's what brought them here in the first place. Clarke knew in the back of her mind that their odds of getting to the Ring 6 years ago weren't good. She made herself believe they survived. That was the only way that she survived all these years. It would be another long night of wondering and wishing before finally drifting off to sleep with visions of their faces flashing across her mind. Bellamy's black mop of hair, freckles, soft brown eyes, Ravens limp, her furrowed brow, Monty's quietness and Murphy's smugness.

The next morning, she gave Madi goals to have done before she returned. She knew she needed to keep Madi busy while she was away. Keeping her far from what Clarke feared was a certain threat. Clarke climbed into the rover and left Madi at their camp. Tightness in her chest when she pulled away made her question if she was making a mistake or not in leaving Madi here..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bellamy kept going, his mind lost in thought. Memories of the first time he was on Earth. He knew there were grounders back near Polis and he was glad they were behind him. He liked the thought of not seeing anyone. How different things could have been if it were this isolated the first time they landed over 7 years ago.

His mind flashed briefly back to that time, and it made him sad. He had to block out the past or he would dwell on what ifs.

He walked for days going farther west than any of them had in the past, discovering new places and a changing landscape. Mountains that he'd always seen in the distance were suddenly within reach. He came upon a river bed and filled his canteen. He moved down river looking for a place to cross. He finally came across large boulders and carefully maneuvered his way across. He almost slipped once, but found his footing and made it to the other side. Finding shelter was his goal. He kept moving towards the rocks, his pack was beginning to weigh him down. He wanted to be close enough to the river that he would have a water source, but not so close to risk anyone spotting him. He decided the odds were in his favor and that he had traveled far enough without leaving the only green space left on Earth. He started to look for shelter along the cliffs. Caves were abundant. Small cracks in the mountain face, most too narrow for even a small animal to squeeze into, others too wet and dripping with water that ran along the crevice to be of any use. He needed a dry shelter for the winter, but also someplace isolated.

He kept searching and finally found something that looked like it would work. Good enough to keep him warm and dry. He dropped his gear and explored it first to make sure it wasn't occupied. He assumed no human would be in it, but he didn't want to share a home with a dangerous animal either. Once he decided it was safe, he began gathering wood and then he spent a great deal of time scrounging for food. He set snares near the river before sundown. He built a small fire in the cave and sat down finally with a pocket full of blackberries and wild potatoes. He was hungry and hoped he would have something in his snare in the morning. He knew he would need protein, he couldn't survive on berries. He laid his blanket out next to the small fire to keep warm and tried to sleep, but dark images kept clouding his mind. He watched the flicker of the flames, the changing color near the base where the fire was the hottest. He had been thinking of Clarke more often since they came back and ugly images of her flesh burning flashed in his mind. "ahhh" he moaned, grinding his teeth. He shook his head to clear it and tried to change the image of Clarke's burning body from his mind only to be replaced with Echo and his child. He began to cry and grabbed his head with his hands, pulling at his hair. He had to free his mind or he would lose it. He just didn't know how or if he could. He had held back for days but he finally let go and sobbed until he was spent and eventually drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next morning and felt stiff. He had tossed and turned through the night and hadn't slept very well. Hunger might have been part of the problem, along with the hard ground. He decided he would find food and then try and come up with something to soften his sleeping conditions. He just wanted to focus on anything to keep from going insane, because every moment he wasn't focused on something to do, the haunting images crept back in; Octavia's bloody sword, Clarkes fiery death, the child he would never know. Random things would almost bring him to tears; a butterfly, an abandoned birds nest, to the extent that he was growing angry with himself. Shutting out his past was the only way he was going to survive.

Bellamy decided to check his traps. He had snared a rabbit. He struggled with killing it when it squealed. He couldn't bring himself to do it and he let it go. Killing anything was too much right now. He lay on the soft thick grass and silently cried. The dark images ran through his mind again of the child he would never see. Cool breezes began to blow the tall grass around him and a light misting rain started to fall. A chill ran over him forcing him to get up and find food before the rain got worst. He gathered more berries and root potatoes. He found an onion patch and grabbed a handful. He went back to the cave, sat by his fire and filled his belly as the rain grew heavier.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Madi woke that morning and although she missed her Nomon, being on her own made her feel grown up. She hoped to have a good stock of food before Clarke returned. She wanted to prove to her that she wasn't a kid anymore.

Madi went to the river and across on the opposite side she saw the walnut tree. She remembered when they had found it two seasons ago and how excited Clarke was. They would be perfect and last all winter. She followed the river upstream looking for a place she could cross. She had gone farther than she planned but stopped the moment she saw him in the distance coming her way on the opposite side of the river. She froze momentarily before she scrambled into the tree line. Fear gripped her, wondering if he had seen her or not. She stayed as still as she could in the underbrush. She became a shadow, watching and waiting for any signs that he had seen her. She sat back and watched, unsure of what to do. Her heart raced wondering if he was a monster. He didn't look like a monster, but she didn't know what one looked like. She regretted not having her rifle. Clarke made her promise she would keep in the shack unless there was an emergency. Madi wondered if this would qualify. He didn't appear to be looking for anybody; he didn't act as if he had seen her. He wasn't even carrying a weapon. She took note of everything about him, just like Nomon had trained her to do. His hair was black and shaggy. He had a small amount of hair on his face and chin and he looked tired and thin. She thought he was rather handsome for an old person. He was wearing a blue t shirt and black pants. She wondered how he wasn't freezing to death.

"I'm a shadow," she told herself as she crept closer to get a better look. She couldn't help but shake. Still Madi was good at being a shadow, she thought.

She watched him kneel down at something in the grass, near the bank. He had snared a rabbit. "I would love to have that for lunch." She thought. He was hesitating, and then he let it go. "Why'd you let it go?" she whispered to herself. Madi couldn't understand why he did it. He trapped the rabbit, but let it go. "A perfectly good meal gone," she thought. She watched him lay down in the grass. The stranger looked so sad, he covered his face and Madi wondered if he was ill. She couldn't leave. He mesmerized her with his strange behavior. Watching him made her sad. She wondered if he was going to lay there and die, but the misting rain started to fall and she saw him slowly get up. She watched him wander to the prickly bushes near the rock bed where it was sunny and pick a handful of blackberries. He pulled some vine potatoes and he found wild onions nearby. He started to make his way back up the river with his food, as the misty rain grew heavier and Madi cursed under her breath. She knew she should follow him and find out where he was going, and make sure there were no others, but she also needed to get her own food and she needed to get out of the rain. Her teeth were beginning to chatter.

The cold rain forced her to turn around and hurry back to the shack. Once she was inside, she re-stoked the fire and removed her clothes so they would dry.

The rain beat hard onto the metal roof. It was loud but she liked the sound of it. It lulled her to sleep under the fur pelts they had made on top of the pine straw beds. The door to the shed was open, the fire was warm, and Madi lay there and thought of the stranger. She glanced at the rifle and thought that maybe she should bring it next time, because if he turned out to a monster, she might have to kill him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Murphy and Emori walked just ahead of Monty and Harper. They were still two days away from Arkadia. It was a quiet journey; each person in their own thoughts. At one point Murphy, tired of the awkward quietness, started telling them about his trip in the desert with Jaha, and replaying a joke about grounders and reapers walking into a bar, but he got quiet during the punchline. Monty wondered about his sudden withdraw and Emori wondered if he was remembering when she and Oton had robbed them. She squeezed his hand. "Hey, are you okay?" she whispered with concern.

Murphy just smiled with the side of his mouth. "Yea," he said half handedly. Really he was thinking about Craig and how Jaha threw him to a monster in the water. Murphy would never forget watching him eaten alive.

"You know on the ring, I couldn't wait to get back. Funny how you forget things when you're away from it," he said "I forgot how much it sucks here," he said

"They say the grass is always greener," Monty said with tiredness to his tone.

"That's just dumb," Murphy said "Of course the grass is greener here,"

"It's an Idiom," Monty said

"I know what an idiom is," Murphy said "Didn't mean to rub you the wrong way," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should get that chip off your shoulder," Monty snapped back

"Okay guy's, that's enough," Harper said

Everyone got quiet and kept walking.

They made camp that night and each began to reflect on the things that happened. They hadn't had time to tell Emori the details on how they got home, and the way Harper saved Bellamy and the life and death surgery she performed. Suddenly it dawned on Emori. "Shit!" she yelled jumping to her feet.

"Emori, what's wrong?" John rose with concern.

Emori threw her hands to her head. "Shit ,shit, shit!" she repeated as she spun around facing them. She was smiling.

They all looked at her confused. "What?" Murphy pushed her to tell them.

"I didn't think about it. Everything happened so fast; Echo's funeral, Bellamy leaving, " she said "She's alive," Emori said.  
"Who's alive?' Harper asked

"Clarke…Clarke's alive, I can't believe…I didn't think to...between Polis and…" She said

"W-wait a minute," Monty said coming to his feet "You saw Clarke?"

"No, no one saw her," she said "but the prison ship…" she started

Murphy shook his head. "There's no way she's alive. If she were alive she would have been here," Murphy said "They're screwing with you," Murphy said

"If nobody saw her, what makes you think she's alive?" Monty asked

"Yea, there's no way she could have survived Primfaya, or the radiation for that matter," Harper said

Emori got frustrated. "Hold on listen to me," she started "Apparently Clarke's been sending radio messages to us every day, the whole time; for years. That's how the Prison ship knew we were on the ring," Emori said "They knew all of our names. She's been talking to Bellamy and all of us," she said

Harper and even Murphy smiled. Monty had a troubled look on his face. "Monty," Harper said smiling to him and wrapping her arm around him, "It's good news, what's with the face?" she said questioning his reaction.

"Bellamy, we need to let him know," he said "We have to tell him."

He looked at the others. "We need to find him," Monty said with urgency. Suddenly he smiled, "Clarke's alive," he laughed.


	26. Chapter 26 Racing Death

The Ring Chapter 26 Racing Death

Emori lay curled onto her side. The familiar feel of Murphy pressed against her back, his one arm draped around her waist, the other folded under his head. She smiled at the crack of sunlight that peeked through the trees. Mornings were always her favorite part of the day, and she was always one of the first ones awake. She reached her hand down and covered his pressing it down onto her and rubbed her bottom against him; making him stir.

He woke to her teasing and smiled 'obliging her with his touch.

Emori glanced to the far side of the camp. Monty and Harper both appeared to be sleeping. She rolled over to face John and kissed him. Early morning sex was Emori's favorite and John loved the way she woke him. He was always more than happy to appease her cravings.

Harper lay quietly. She needed to get up and relieve herself, but the awkwardness of Murphy and Emori's sexual romp forced her to feign sleep. Monty's hand began to roam downward, and she grabbed it to stop him. "I gotta pee," She whispered with clinched teeth. Monty smiled, knowing why she stayed put. He reached up and took her face in his hands. He kissed her softly. "Go," he whispered "they won't notice, and I want you to hurry back," he said with a wink.

When Harper returned she found disappointment on Monty's face. Glancing across camp; she spotted Murphy and Emori up and gathering their gear. She looked at Monty and just shrugged. She strolled to him and greeted him with a peck while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Next time," she smiled and kissed him with the passion that almost made him drag her into the woods regardless.

"Hey we need to get moving," Murphy said, interrupting the two.

Harper moved to get her pack and Monty saw it before she did. He lunged to push her away and when he did, the snake struck his arm; it's venom releasing its toxin into his system. Harper screamed and Emori was there in an instant, striking the serpent with her blade. Monty pressed his hand over the bite. Fear covered his face, mixed with extreme pain as he looked towards the others for help. Harper was immediately, helping him to sit so she could help him.

"I need a rag, or belt…something," she yelled to the others.

Emori immediately gave her the scarf she wore around her neck. Harper made a tourniquet to slow the blood flow.

Murphy looked at Emori, "What kind of snake was that?" he asked

"The bad kind," she said offering nothing more.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Murphy asked Harper.

"I've read that you should suck out the poison," she said. She didn't say that she also read conflicting theories, but doing nothing didn't seem like an option at the time. She took the bite into her mouth and sucked it; spitting out the toxin mixed with blood.

Emori felt helpless.

"We need to get him to Arkadia as fast as we can," Harper said.

"I can walk, I'm fine," Monty said as he started to get up.

"No you need to lie still," She said. Harper was panicked and looked at Murphy.

She pulled him away from Monty. "I don't know what to do, I've read to keep them calm, and have them lie still, but he needs to be in Arkadia," Harper said.

"I'll get help," he said and took off running. He knew Arkadia was a distance away but he couldn't just watch Monty die and do nothing to try and help him. Arkadia was their only hope.

Emori looked at Monty and thought for a minute. She rushed off and quickly came back. She had something in her mouth and was chewing it. She spit it out into her hand and compressed it; patting it into a flat disk. "Here,' she said and pressed it over his arm.

"Ehhh," Monty said looking at the brown mixture on his arm.

"What's that supposed to do?" Harper asked.

"I've heard it helps draw the poison," Emori said, "but I've never had to try it."

Murphy kept running, looking at the ground in front of him, hurrying over roots, and around trees. He got to a wide open field and in the distance something caught his eye. A bright orange vehicle was rolling along, bouncing on the uneven ground.

Murphy was winded, but found the strength to keep going. Whatever it was, whoever was driving it, he didn't care. He needed to get their attention. He was running with all his might, frantically waving his arms, but they didn't see him. He stopped and bent over, hands to his knees to catch his breath. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He looked up as the vehicle was approaching the far end of the field. "Damnit," he cursed thinking they were going to disappear into the tree line and he would lose this chance. Monty's only chance was with that vehicle. He started running again. The car stopped and he saw the people get out. He didn't recognize them or the car. He assumed it was the Gagarin transport. He yelled as he raced towards them.

Raven and Bradley got to the open field and was forced to slow down and drive the perimeter looking for any signs that Octavia could have taken.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Raven asked

"Look for any signs that the grass in flattened, or broken twigs," Bradley said. "It could be the smallest clue, just depends."

"Did you hear something?" Raven asked

"No," he said looking around before he heard the saint sound, "wait," he said…

"There!" Raven pointed to the figure running and waving it the distance. She stared, not recognizing the figure running towards them.

He stopped to catch his breath then looked up to see them getting back into the machine. "No,no,no," he shouted as he ran, believing they were leaving, but to his surprise they turned around and were headed towards him. He smiled, they saw him, and then he said to himself, "Please be good guys," he walked with urgency to meet the odd vehicle, his hands on his hips, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Murphy?" Raven asked herself.

"You know him?" Bradley said glancing at Raven, as he drove towards the stranger.

"It's Murphy," she said

"So that's Murphy," Bradley smiled remembering Clarke's broadcasts and the way she talked about her friends over the radio.

"That's just creepy," Raven said

"What's creepy? Bradley asked

"It's creepy that you knew about us, heard shit…without us knowing," she said…"Stop doing that," she said.

Bradley smile just a little.

"Is he all alone?" Bradley asked as they got closer to him

Raven looked around. "I don't see anyone," she said "Somethings wrong."

Murphy saw the vehicle pull up. "Raven?" he asked when he saw her through the windshield.

The Vehicle stopped and Raven met him as she was getting out. "Raven we need help," He said through a winded breath.

"Murphy, what's wrong, is someone hur…" she was asking when she was cut off. "It's Monty, a snake bite, we have to get him to Arkadia fast," Murphy said frantically.

"Get in, show us the way," Bradley said. They all jumped in.

"It's over there," Murphy pointed in the direction from where he came. "What the hell is this thing?' he asked Raven.

Raven ignored the question. "Where was he bit?' she asked

"Arm," Murphy said "Emori said it's poisonous. Harper said he has to stay calm, but we need him to get to Arkadia. Hopefully they can help him," he said

"What are you doing out here?" Murphy asked her and then he glanced at Bradley.

Raven saw his questioning glance. "Looking for you guys," she said

"Can this go any faster?" Murphy asked Bradley

"I have at full throttle," he said

"That way, through there," Murphy pointed at where he came out of the woods.

The vehicle continued through the forest, until their path was blocked. "How much farther?" Bradley asked "We may have to walk the rest of the way."

"Maybe a quarter of a mile," Murphy said

"Raven you stay here with the car," Bradley said handing her his pistol. She looked at it questioning why he gave it to her. "Shooter and his men are still out here someplace," he reminded her.

"You," addressing Murphy "show me the way," he told Murphy.

"He's getting worse," Harper said to Emori.

Monty was in pain. His arm felt like it was on fire.

Harper felt helpless. She knew he couldn't walk. The adrenaline would just cause his heartbeat to pump faster and spread the toxin through his body faster. She poured water onto a cloth and pressed it against his forehead, and wiped his face. He looked up at her. He was frightened. She smiled at him. "You're going to be fine," she tried to reassure him. But she was scared to death.

Emori stared at the forest, waiting and hoping for Murphy to get back. She knew he wouldn't even be in Arkadia yet. She didn't know what to do. The tobacco was her only thought, and even that was a paltry answer.

When Murphy and Bradley found them, Emori stood and looked at him. "Come on," Murphy said, we have a ride, but it's a way back, there's too many trees to get through," He said

Bradley looked at Monty, he was burning up. Bradley reached down and pulled him up. He leaned over and hoisted him over his shoulder without saying a word. He quickly turned and started back. He was thankful that Monty was skinny and didn't weigh much.

By the time they got back to the car, Raven saw them loading Monty in. "Where's Bellamy?' she asked

"He left days ago," Emori said

"Left?" Raven asked but had let it go. They had more pressing worries. Monty was dying and they couldn't let that happen without a fight.

Bradley turned the vehicle around and headed back to Arkadia as fast as he could.


	27. Chapter 27 Watching

The Ring Chapter 27 Watching

Madi found herself waiting at the same spot the next day. She wondered if he would be back. The stranger intrigued her. She wondered if Clarke would be angry with her for coming back to look for him, or would she expect Madi to do reconnaissance and figure out who he was and what he was up to. Plus she needed to know if he was alone, or if there was more people.

He showed shortly after she settled in. Her heart raced as she watched him. He carried a spear he had sharpened from a branch. He spent time standing still by the bank waiting, his spear at the ready. He tried to spear a fish and missed.

Madi was getting anxious watching him. She wanted to giggle when he missed again and got mad. She wished she were trying to spear a fish, she would show him how good she could do it. The third try and he finally got one. She smiled, but noticed he didn't even seem happy about the fish he had caught, and she wondered if he was going to throw it back, like he had done the rabbit. He didn't and it relieved her to watch him clean the fish by the riverbank. Why she felt relief, she didn't know, but she did. He just carried it away. She slowly crept along keeping watch to see where he went; careful to be the shadow Clarke had taught her to be. She watched him walk past some rock formations along the mountain. It looked like he went into a cave at the mountain base, and she had the feeling he must be alone.

She thought about the nuts. If she hurried she could cross the river, get some nuts and get back. The stranger was probably going to cook his fish and eat it, if it was her fish, that's what she would do.

Madi ran back to the shallow place and crossed carefully along the slippery rocks. She hurried back downstream and found the tree. She kept glancing up river, making sure the stranger didn't come. It took her a while to fill her pockets, and then she took off her hat and filled it before going back to the crossing place. She took her time, sneaking back, to make sure he didn't see her. She would give anything to have a fish like the stranger caught, but she couldn't risk it, not here. She unloaded her nuts at her hiding place and went back to where the stranger had disappeared to. She sat, watching from across the river until she decided he wasn't coming back out. She went back and gathered her nuts and took them back to her cabin.

Bellamy woke stiff and hungry. He knew that letting the rabbit go the day before was a stupid move, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill something so small and helpless. He grabbed a spear he had sharpened and decided to try and catch a fish. He got to the river and stood still with his spear ready. He quickly gouged at one and missed. When he did, he cursed under his breath. His back was aching from the hard ground, and holding the spear so still didn't help. He tried again and missed. "Damnit," he said again. Each time he missed he had to let the water still around him, and wait for the fish to wander back around. The wait seemed to drag on forever. He had one slowly creep just in front of him again and jammed the spear into its side. "Finally," he thought, as he lifted the spear and pulled the large fish from it. He knelt down and split open its belly and pulled out the guts dropping them into the river. The entrails floated down stream, slowly picked apart by other living things from the water and sky. Bellamy carried his fish back to the cave. He needed the protein it would provide, he wasn't aware how foggy his mind had become from the lack of it.

He sat cross legged in front of his campfire. He took a flat rock and laid the fish open onto it and shoved it into the fire, as close as he could. He didn't have a pan or anything and just made do with what he could find. It didn't take long to cook and even less time to eat. When he was done; he was finally full.

He thought about his bed, and how he needed to come up with a more comfortable solution, but he was just too tired. Depression, weakness, he didn't know what made him feel stagnant; maybe it was a little bit of it all. He crawled back to his blanket and just laid there unable to force himself to find a reason to keep going. He decided he would try again tomorrow. Nothing gave him joy, he could think of nothing to look forward to. Being back on Earth had brought him nothing but pain. The pain in his body; he could handle, but the pain in his heart and mind was a torture he couldn't bear.

He closed his eyes and saw it replay over and over again; Octavia plunging her sword into Echo. The fear in her eyes as the life left them. He thought of his child and remembered taking Octavia the day she was born; holding her in his arms and making promises. Promises he wasn't able to keep. He was good at not keeping promises. He promised Abby he would take care of Clarke, and he left her behind. He knew he needed to face Abby and tell her how he had failed her, but Octavia took that chance away. There was too much pain in his past and the only way he could move on was shut it all out. Why was it so hard? Why was he reminded of Clarke each time he looked and his campfire or Octavia each time he held a knife? He hated this Earth and wished he could go back to the ring and the silent emptiness of space.

Bellamy shook off his funk and forced himself to his feet. He decided he had to keep going. Erase his past and start over. He needed a focus, something to keep his mind busy. He looked at his surroundings, felt his back. He needed a bed. That would do for now, something, anything to focus on.

Bellamy scavenged the forest collecting large branches. He was looking for the perfect ones and dragging them back to his cave. Back in the cave he laid out the bottom logs and he notched each one near the ends. In the notches he placed his two longest poles and began notching them. He laid smaller branches in the notches from the top working his way down to the bottom, until he had a solid platform. He went back out to the forest and cut green cedar branches. Back to his cave, he began stripping the greenery from the branches and covered the entire surface with the soft green cedar. He stacked all of his leftover branches and stems out of the way in the corner. Eventually they would dry out and make good kindling for his fire.

Bellamy stepped back and admired his work. He laid down on it, and was satisfied. He hoped it would help him sleep better.

Once Clarke got to the Gagarin ship, she noticed they began to set up perimeters since she was last here. It brought back memories of when they first landed in the dropship and Bellamy was so hell bent on building the wall. She glanced up and thought of her friends and how she missed them. She looked back towards the prison ship and movement near the entrance of their camp caught her attention. A group was returning from someplace. Clarke used the scope of her rifle to get a better look. "Miller?" she asked herself. Was that Nathan Miller?

Captain Rollins, Jazz, and a guard were returning to camp from their trip to Arkadia. Miller, Kane and Jackson were their escorts. Without a doctor in camp, Jackson was going to do some basic physicals on the prison ship; something they desperately needed.

Clarke stood from her hiding place. "Kane?" she asked, no longer worried about staying hidden. "The bunker's open," she said quietly, making her way towards the prison ship.

"Captain get down!" the Gagarin guard yelled when they saw Clarke coming from the tree line.

The guard took aim and Clarke immediately raised her arms. "No hold you're fire," Kane shouted as he rushed towards Clarke "Hold you're fire," he repeated.

"Hold you're fire," Captain Collins ordered his men, and they lowered their weapons.

"Clarke," Kane smiled and rushed towards her, hugging her tight.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Mom?" she asked

"Abby's fine, and desperate to find you," he said "She wanted to send a search party, but figured you would find us," he smiled.

Clarke laughed as tears threatened her eyes. She looked past Kane to Miller. She smiled and hugged him tight, and finally she embraced Jackson. "I'm so glad you're all okay. We tried to dig you out, but just couldn't get to you," she said.

Captain Collins and Jazz stepped towards Kane. "Captain Collins used his mining equipment," Kane said "We owe his people a great deal,"

"Captain, this is Clarke Griffin," Kane said.

"Clarke," The captain said. "You're the voice on the radio," he said

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked

"We've been intercepting your radio messages for years," he said "Your stories…you're like a celebrity," he said.

"Celebrity?" she asked not understanding.

"You're famous," Jazz said "We tuned in every day wondering what the people looked like you talked to, who you all were, what you were like," she said

Clarke frowned "I didn't know if anyone heard my messages," she said with a tone of sadness. She turned to Kane and gave him a look he recognized; one he had seen before.

"They're alive," he smiled "Bellamy, Raven, Monty…all of them," he said "They're here, on the ground."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back. "They're here?" she cried "I didn't know if they made it," she cried "I thought I'd never see them again."

Marcus wrapped his arms around her.


	28. Chapter 28 Dangerous Strangers

The Ring Chapter 28.. Dangerous Strangers

 _The Gagarin camp:_

"Clarke, let me radio Abby. She's been waiting; hoping you would come back," Marcus said. He looked at the Gagarin ship, and knew he had to stay. He had made arrangements with them for Jackson to check out their people. He couldn't turn around and leave. "Why don't you stay and help Jackson with the physicals, it'll go faster and then I can take you home," Marcus suggested.

Clarke looked at them knowing she had to refuse. She had to get Madi and bring her back. "I can't," she said with a slight frown. "I can't explain, but just… I'll be back. I have to get someone," she smiled.

"Clarke can't you at least call Abby first?" Marcus pleaded.

"No," she said, "Just… don't say anything," she said "Three days, four tops," she said and gave Marcus a quick hug. She immediately turned to leave, but Marcus held her arm to stop her.

"Clarke wait, there's four men; convicts; they escaped from here. They're armed and they're dangerous. We don't know where they are, just be careful out there," Marcus warned her.

Clarke looked from Marcus to Captain Rollins, "Armed, armed with what?" she asked "Do they have guns?" she asked

Rollins stepped up. "They are very dangerous, Ms. Griffin, if you see them, run the other way," he warned her.

Clarke swallowed. The thought of Madi out there alone, even though it was on the other side of the green zone, immediately pushed a nervous urgency in her.

"How long ago did they escape?" she asked Rollins

"The first night we landed," he said.

Clarke thought and tried to count the days. How long has it been? She wondered.

Clarke looked at Kane and Rollins, and suddenly she knew she had to get to Madi and fast. "I need to go," she said "I'll be back. I promise." With that she turned and rushed away.

"You should have told her about Bellamy and the others," Miller said stepping up next to Marcus.

"She'll find out soon enough. Last thing we need is for her to go off looking for her friends before she sees Abby," Marcus said "Abby needs her daughter back,"

"The minute she hears about what happened, she'll take off anyway," Miller said "You shouldn't have lied to her,"

"I didn't lie to her, her friends are alive, we just don't know where they are," Marcus said. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"How do you know they haven't run into those criminals, he was just talking about?" Miller asked "We don't know anything," Miller said.

"We have to just hope they come home soon," Marcus said. He thought how things that should have been a joyous reunion had turned into a devastating one. He wanted to find Bellamy as much as anyone, but there was no clue where he was. Knowing he must be going through his own personal hell, he had so much catching up he wanted to do with him and the others. Hopefully things would work themselves out before any more damage is done.

Come on let's get to work, the sooner were done here the sooner we can get back home," Marcus said

Clarke hurried up the ridge and raced through the trees. She had a few miles to cover before she got to where she hid the rover. If there were dangerous criminals out there, she had to get to Madi and fast. Her heart was racing. She was actually shaking. So much had happened in such a short time. She had to bring Madi home to Arkadia. That was the most important thing. The idea of finally seeing everyone again was overwhelming. Madi was going to love meeting everyone, especially her mom and Bellamy. The outside was no longer safe for her, not with four dangerous criminals running about.

'Bellamy…'Clarke thought. 'Nothing had ever been said between them, but the thought of seeing him after all this time made her nervous. She wondered if he had changed, or if he was still the same Bellamy that she had depended on in the past. He had always kept her centered. They had been through so much, but it was a lifetime ago. She wasn't stupid; she knew he was on the ring with Raven, and wondered if they…' she shook away the thoughts. They were human and had needs, just like anyone would. She didn't care, not now. She and Bellamy had never gone there. They had a special unspoken bond. She loved him in her special way, that was true, and she suspected he felt the same, but she wasn't ready. Regardless of what happened or who may be in his life, the thought of having him in her life again, whatever the role he may play, was something she needed, and had needed from the moment they came down in the dropship whether she knew it or not.

Thoughts of the others and how much they had changed danced around in her mind. She wondered if Murphy had gotten along with the others, or was he still the same. Thinking of Murphy made her smile. She knew he was a smart ass, but she also knew he had a soft heart hidden in there somewhere.

She wondered how they got back. Had they linked up with the prison ship and she missed them somehow? She had so many questions that needed answered, but Madi came first.

She wondered about her mom. She had spent years worrying about her and the complications from the AI. Raven told her how to remedy the after effects, but it couldn't have been an easy task in the bunker. The bunker; where were all the grounders, had they separated back into their own clans again, or where they just on their own? It was another reason to get to Madi; she didn't want any misunderstanding. She had no idea if the previous residences had returned to find Madi, and Madi could look on them as a threat.

She finally reached her rover and pulled away the brush that she used to cover it. She quickly climbed in and started the trip back.

 _Arkadia_

Monty lie semi conscience for two days. They kept monitoring him as he had a hard time breathing the first day. Abby had him on oxygen and they gave him antibiotics, but they didn't have anti-venom. Monty was their first snake bite patient. Harper read different theories, as did Abby, but actually seeing the way his arm swelled up, scared them both. Abby finally had to open a section of his arm to let it drain. She wondered if he would suffer nerve damage, and even loose the arm entirely. Harper never left his side.

It was touch and go but Monty finally began to recover. Abby wasn't sure if it was Emori's tobacco or Harpers quick actions; finally she decided it was a combination of both plus a lot of luck.

Raven, Murphy and Emori wasn't about to leave until they knew Monty was going to be okay.

Murphy convinced Raven that going after Bellamy was pointless. They didn't have a clue where to look, and if anyone could find him, it was Octavia. "He told Monty he needed to be alone, that he didn't belong here anymore. He needs to figure things out for himself Raven," Murphy told her. "He knows where to find us. I think he just needs time."

Raven looked at Murphy and knew he was right, but still it broke her heart to see how he reacted to Echo's death at the hands of Octavia.

"So you're not going to try and go after Bellamy again?" Bradley asked.

"No, I guess if he needs time alone, I should respect that," she said looking at him. "I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway," she said.

"Has Abby talked about the bunker?" Bradley asked. "The way his sister killed Echo," he said "She didn't even hesitate. How bad do you think it was inside all those years?"

"Not much. She said it was pretty bad," Raven said "Sounds like how it used to be on the Ark, before we came to earth the first time." She said

"Octavia was judge, Jury and executioner," she said. "But apparently it kept everyone in line."

"She can't be normal after that. Can she?" Bradley asked. He hesitated "I mean…" he tried to explain his thoughts. "She's young. How does someone that young end up ruling over hundreds of people for years? Why would they listen to her?" he asked "She's just a kid,"

Raven looked at him. He really wanted to understand. "So much has happened," Raven said. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that we went thru when we first came to Earth. Well, actually it happened before we got to Earth the first time," she said remembering what it felt like a lifetime ago. "I guess it started on my 18th birthday, when my boyfriend set up an illegal spacewalk. Finn saved my life, actually," she said. "He took the blame and was locked up, because I would have been floated," she said remembering back at what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Bradley listened intently on her stories of how things were.

Raven felt relaxed with Bradley, it was as if they had been friends for years. He talked about his past, and how he worked for the mining company as an engineer. They tried to dock with the Ark, but were turned away because of the criminal element on board. Finally they were all put into a deep hibernation for the extended journey to the mining colony. It was their only option but a system failure kept them from waking for almost 100 years

"I guess it was why those men wanted to destroy the ring," Raven said. "I get they were mad, it was like only yesterday to them; but that wasn't us. We weren't even born yet, hell our parents weren't even born yet," Raven said.

"It's weird," said Bradley "I'm almost 100 years older than you but it doesn't seem that way," he smiled.

Raven smiled and Bradley thought how at ease it felt talking to her.

 _The River:_

Madi spent the morning gathering wild onions and potatoes. The weather was getting colder and that told her she needed to get as much as she could before it got too cold and ruined everything. It was a late start in the season as it was, and the pickings were getting slim. She had spent too much time spying on the stranger instead of stocking up like Clarke had told her to do. She stayed on her end of the river and just watched to be sure he wasn't around when she was out in the open. Clarke wouldn't like it if he spotted her, and she was still wondering if she should just take her rifle; shoot him and get it over with. He may, after all be one of the monsters her nomon had spoken of in her stories, besides, she couldn't be too certain. She did start carrying her rifle with her though, just to be safe. Carrying it made her feel like a grown up. She was careful in handling it like she was taught.

The wind started to pick up and there was bite to it. She pulled her cap farther down onto her head so it covered her ears. She used a flat piece of wood for digging, and the dampness from the ground soaked through her pants getting her knees wet as she sat on them while she dug for potatoes. She wondered who had lived there in the past, how they died. The cleared patch of land wasn't big, but it once had been a garden, and still managed to regrow random things, mixed along with more weeds than crops. For every good potato she found, there were two rotten ones, but it was really late in the season. Some things she dug up looked strange, and she kept them anyway, one in particular was long, skinny and bright orange.

Late that afternoon Madi decided to set some snares near the river. If she could catch some rabbits, she could dry the meat like Clarke had taught her and even use the fur, if she could snare enough of them.

As she was finishing the last snare, some movement caught her eye. She glanced up just in time to see the stranger walk quickly back into the forest at the other side of the river. She froze. He had to have seen her, but he didn't attack, or make noise. Should she get her gun and go after him? What if he went to get a weapon and was going to come after her?

"Noman's going to so angry with me," she thought. It was dusk and the setting sun made everything seem golden. Seeing anything on the opposite side of the river was getting difficult because of the darkness that was falling fast. Madi raced back to her shed and stood watch with her rifle in her hands just in case he was going to come and attack.

Bellamy scrounged for berries and had a good size fish early that morning. Keeping busy was what he needed. The moment he stopped or slowed down, dark visions clouded his mind. He forced himself to push back memories. Even good memories always led to bad ones, so keeping focused on the mundane things is all he could think of doing and hoped one day the darkness would ease off.

He remembered the walnut tree downstream of the river and decided to gather more nuts while he could, it would soon be too dark to see because the sun was going down. Once he broke from the tree line, a movement caught his eye and he glanced across the river and saw a small grounder by the river. A kid maybe, he wasn't certain if it was a boy or girl, he didn't stick around long enough to notice. He immediately turned and headed back into the tree line. He didn't want to be seen. It was the last thing he needed, to be around people; any people. If there was a grounder kid at the river, their parent must be nearby. He knew the bunker was open now, which meant the clans were probably slowly making their way back to their lands; or the ones that still had lands to go to. "They'll probably start killing each other again. Fighting over territory," he thought and he wanted no part of it. He decided the walnuts could stay where they were, he didn't need them; not enough to risk running into people. He headed back to his cave.

The entire time he walked back his thoughts were with the clans and which ones might venture in this territory. Ice nation came to mind, and with it of course came thoughts of Echo and even Roan then Gina and finally his baby and Octavia, a bloody sword, funeral pyres…Clarke. He tried to shake the darkness. All it took was one glance at a stranger, a random child he happened to see and it brought everything flooding back. Maybe he should leave. Maybe venture out into the dead zone, try to find a green piece of Earth that no one knew existed. He wondered if there was such a place; a place with no people. He finally decided he needed a new project. He would think on it in the morning. It was getting too dark for anything today. In the morning he would gather more wood and come up with something to build, something to keep him from going insane.


	29. Chapter 29 Letting go again

The Ring Chapter 29… There you are

Hi everyone, I had a hard time writing this chapter…and also it came easy…it may disappoint some of you...there is angst, but there is still story to tell. Things still have to play out, before we get the happy ending…IF we get the happy ending…guess we'll have to see. We still have problems to fix/ relationships to fix/ and hearts that need mending… reviews are appreciated…they drive me to keep going and motivates me to get out the story faster… Thank you to those who leave them…

Madi didn't remember falling asleep, but sometime in the night she did. The next morning she woke on top of her bed with her rifle beside her. The fire had gone out and she was freezing. She didn't want to get up but forced herself so she could restart the fire and get warm. She peeked out the door', just in case the stranger was there, waiting to kill her and she was grateful that he wasn't.

Once she got her fire going and warmed her body, she ate a handful of dried berried and nuts then made her way to the river to check her snares. She carried her rifle and was careful; looking for a long time before going into the open. She needed to make sure the stranger wasn't anywhere near. "Damn," she said when she saw the empty snares. She quickly looked up across the river and rushed back up the bank to the cover of the tree line. She didn't see any one, but didn't want to take any chances.

She was anxious and had to see if there was any sign the stranger may have crossed the river, so she made her way carefully upstream back to her favorite look out spot and sure enough, there he was. He was trying to spear a fish.

She watched him, and slowly picked up her rifle. She held the scope to her eye and tried to find him in it. "There you are," she said as she focused in on the stranger. Madi held Bellamy's face in her rifle scope. "I could take you out right now," she said to herself. She saw his expression change slightly and moved the scope as he did. He speared a fish and with little expression, he removed it from his spear. He quickly knelt by the river; gutted the fish and cleaned it out.

Madi kept the rifle focused on him, watching his every move. She was waiting for any sigh that he might decide to cross the river, but she didn't see any. Suddenly she heard movement behind her.

 _The Cave:_

Bellamy was up before daybreak. He started cutting small saplings and hauling them to the entrance of his cave.

Everything he did, he tried to focus on, using any task to keep his mind busy. Looking at the young trees and chopping them down had meaning. His eyes were watery and nothing helped him. Seeing the child yesterday just brought back memories he needed to forget; Octavia as a little girl, Octavia as a killer. It seemed like everything reminded him of something he wanted to forget. He refocused on cutting trees until he had a decent amount. Once he had a nice stack, he stopped. His arms were tired, but his belly was crying for something to eat, and berries weren't sufficient enough, so he picked up his spear and headed to the river.

He took a glance around and didn't see anyone. He thought maybe if he was lucky, the grounders were far downstream from him.

Bellamy noticed the water seemed colder and realized winter was going to get here sooner than he thought. He needed to build a smoker and start trying to dry some fish for the winter.

Getting his fish was faster this time, he was surprised at how easy this catch was. He immediately knelt at the river gutted it and washed the cavity out in the water. He laid it on a rock and quickly washed his hands in the cold water before picking up his breakfast and turned to go home.

Inside his cave he built up his fire and lay the fish out on a stone. It cooked rather quickly and he ate it even faster. He grabbed his water pouch and cursed himself for not taking it with him earlier. He headed towards the river to refill it, dumping his fish bones along the way.

Clarke got an early start and by the time she reached camp the dew had just dried on the wild grass. She pulled into their camp and wondered where Madi was. She went into the shed, and everything looked in place. It was a relief. She saw where Madi had stockpiled nuts, potatoes and onions.

She saw the unmade bed, but there was a fire in the fireplace, and she shook her head.

"Careless," she mumbled. "You could have burned the place down," she said to herself. The idea of the criminals running about still had her nervous so she took her rifle. She went outside and down to the river, saw the empty snares and picked up Madi's footprints. Clarke followed along until she saw Madi hiding behind a ridge with her rifle aimed across the river.

One twig snap and Madi turned quick. Clarke knelt down beside her. "Hey, what are you aiming at?" she whispered squatting alongside her.

"Nomon," Madi smiled and sat her rifle down. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and squeezed tight. She pulled away and pointed towards the river.

"There's a stranger across the river. I've been watching him," she said "I'm afraid he might have seen me yesterday while I was setting my snares," she admitted, hoping Clarke wouldn't be upset because shadows are never seen.

"Did he say anything?" Clarke asked

"No," Madi said "He seems odd though," she said

Clarke swung her rifle off her shoulder and looked through the scope. "Odd how?" she asked with a one eye closed while the other one peered through the scope as she tried to look at the stranger Madi had been watching.

"I don't see anyone," Clarke said putting the gun down

"He just left, but he was here a minute ago cleaning his fish," Madi answered.

"What do you mean he's odd?" Clarke asked again with alertness to her question "Is it just one man? You haven't seen any others?" Clarke pressed her for answers.

"He looks sad. I don't think he's going to make it through the winter to be quite honest," Madi said "I thought it might be good to shoot him. You know like you did with that bird last spring. You said it was suffering so you twisted its neck." She said

Clarke studied Madi's face. "What makes you think he's suffering?" Clarke asked her.

"Well…the first day I saw him, he snared a rabbit, but he let it go, then he laid down in the grass and I think he might have been crying," she said.

"If someone don't have the guts to kill a rabbit, they are going to starve to death," she said shaking her head.

Clarke looked across the river at where Madi said the man had been. "What did he look like?" she asked

"He was old with long black hair and there was hair all on his face too," she said

"Did he look like one of the people from the prison ship?' Clarke asked. "You remember, they dressed different than us, did he have a rifle?"

No, I just saw a spear, and a knife," Madi said "He didn't dress like the prison people, I don't think…he was just wearing clothes," Madi answered "Do you think he's one of the monsters?" she asked

"I don't know," Clarke mumbled looking again at the other side of the river.

Clarke wasn't sure what to do. She thought for a minute. _"If he's one of the escaped prisoners, I can let his people know where he is; without getting involved,"_ she thought. But something pulled at her to check things out _. "This is stupid," she thought. "I shouldn't get involved. Confronting an escaped convict will only put Madi at risk,"_

Still something was urging her to check it out. "Madi," she said finally. She sat on her hunches and took the young girl by the arm meeting her at eye level. "Listen to me. I need you to go back to camp and load the rover. All our provisions, the blankets, everything," she said

"Where are we going?" Madi asked.

"Were going home to Arkadia," Clarke said

"But…" Madi looked confused

"No," Clarke cut her off," do as I say," Clarke gave her a stern look

"What are you going to do?" Madi asked

"I'm just going to check out this guy, see if I can figure out who he is," she said

"But Nomon, what if he's a monster?" Madi asked with her eyes big and full of worry.

"You do as I say, and you stay at the camp," she stressed "I'm not going to get too close, I just need to make sure he's not one of the men their people are looking for" Clarke said.

"Madi nodded. She knew Clarke was a bad ass and could easily kill the sad man if he was a real monster.

"You got to cross the river downstream," Madi said and pointed towards the crossing point where Clarke could use the rocks in the shallow area.

Clarke shook her head yes, "Now do as I say; load everything, we won't be coming back," she said with a sternness to her tone.

Madi nodded and hurried back towards camp.

Clarke got to the shallow part of the river and just before she left the tree line she sat for a minute and scanned the area. She needed to make sure no one was watching from the opposite bank. It looked quiet. There was no sign of anyone.

She quickly made her way to the river's edge and stepped from rock to rock. A wider jump, and she was finally across. She squatted down quickly pulling her rifle up in front of her. She looked around and still didn't see anything. She quickly rushed to the tree line and quietly made her way through the thick forest. Her heart was racing, unsure if she were making a mistake by checking this person out. Her head was telling her to turn around, put Madi in the rover and go home to Arkadia; but something in her gut urged her on. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself.

She went farther than she thought she would have to and was about to give up and go home, but she suddenly came across the familiar smell of a campfire. She slowed and tried to follow the scent. It took her towards the mountain and realized he must be holed up in a cave. Around the corner she saw a pile of fresh cut saplings, and she smelled fish cooking. She slowed and eyed the area. If there were more than one, they may have a look out. She wanted to get the jump on them. She raised her rifle and looked towards the cave entrance, but the angle she was at made it so that she couldn't see anything.

Her heart was racing. She rechecked her rifle. Finally she rushed towards the entrance, keeping to the caves outer wall, all the while taking in the area. She looked in the cave. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she saw no one was there. A pile of drying cedar in the corner, a back pack next to the rocky wall, the fire still burning, and a neatly built bed on the back wall was all she saw. She went towards the back pack to see if it held any clues of who may be there, but there was little there. A knife, a tee shirt, she didn't see much.

She heard his boots crunch against the rocky pebble filled ground and she looked up and saw him. She couldn't mistake that frame, the familiar gate that she thought of; dreamed of. He was walking towards the cave, looking down and carrying a water pouch.

The second he stepped inside he saw her. His eyes met hers and he froze. The shock of seeing her, the ghost of her…was she real? It was just a split second that he felt his knees go weak. He let the water pouch slip from his hands. "Clarke?" his raspy voice could barely say the name. His brows raised in shock not believing she was standing there. He had buried her in his mind a million times, and yet here she was standing in front of him.

Clarke's eye lit up. "Bellamy?" she cried and raced to him. She dropped her rifle and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tight and feeling his lean body pressed against hers. Feeling his warmth as it enveloped her.

He pulled back and looked at her, the shock on his face was unmistakable. "Is it you," he whispered "Your alive?" he asked her as if not believing his eyes. He touched her face, letting his trembling fingers softly slide down the side of her temple and down to her cheek with shaking hands. "You're alive? He whispered again. "All this time, you've been alive," he said again. Suddenly his eyes changed to deep sadness "I left you behind," he said with the ugly realization of what he had done. He choked at the idea that she spent all these years alone. Tears flooded his eyes and he pulled her close. "I left you, I'm so sorry," he cried silently. "I should have waited for you," he clung to her. He didn't want to let her go. "I'm so sorry," he kept saying. His body shook as he clung to her, not believing she was here.

"Bellamy, you did what you had to do," she whispered into his neck. "You did what had to be done," she said again. She remembered the feel of his arms, they felt like home to her. It had been so long since she felt his warm embrace. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

They finally parted and he looked at her again. He was so close, he could feel her breath. "The night blood worked," he said wiping his eyes. "I should have gone to the tower. I kept thinking, if only I'd been the one to go." he said with heavy regret unable to face what he had done.

"She looked at him and shook her head, "No," she said "If you'd gone instead of me; the radiation would have killed you. Look at us, were both alive, Bellamy; and that's because you used your head." She said.

"But 6 years…," he said and shook his head.

"6 years," she repeated back to him as she smiled and touched his cheek, running her hand over his short beard.

Clarke looked around and suddenly the realization hit her "Bellamy, why are you here, where's the others? Are you out here alone?"

Bellamy struggled with her question…He shook his head and took a step back turning away. He looked back at her. "It's not important. Just seeing you here…" he was at a loss for words.

He took her hand and walked over to the bed pulling her down to sit next to him. "Tell me what happened. The fire, radiation…where'd you go?" he asked "Tell me everything," he said trying to divert her questions.

"No I'll get to that," she said knowing he was ignoring her question "but Bellamy, talk to me, what's going on?" she pressed "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"He couldn't meet her eyes, he looked away, staring at the ground, and his face changed to something hollow and cold. "I'm where I need to be for now," he said with just a hint of sadness in an otherwise emotionless tone.

"Bellamy come with me," she said. "We can go home. The bunkers open, everyone's back in Arkadia. I saw Kane and he said everyone was there. My mom, I've not heard from them all this time," she said.

A frown crossed his gaze. He looked at her. "You need to go, Clarke," he said forcing a smile. "You should be with your mom," he said

"But it's your home too Bellamy," she said. "What about Octavia?" she asked unable to read him, she could sense something was off. "Please talk to me," she asked

"I…I can't," he said with a shaky voice. He turned his gaze away as if he could step out of the ugliness of what happened. He couldn't talk about it, he couldn't say what happened, fearing it would drag him into a black pit he wouldn't be able to crawl out of. He let out a heavy sigh.

Clarke thought of Madi's description of him. She described him as sad. She reached over and grabbed his forearm, forcing him to look at her. "Bellamy, what the hell's going on. Something happened, and I think I deserve to know," she said forcefully.

He looked at her and smiled. "You're still the same," he said in a lighter tone "always trying to fix things," he said taking her hand and looking at how small hers was in his.

"Bellamy…" she said softly in a pleading tone

He put on a lighter façade and forced a convincing tone. "I've been stuck in that steel hull of a ship for 6 years with the same people." He said "I can't go back to Arkadia; back to the steel walls, not again," he said. "I need to be out here, at least for a while," he said "I need time to figure stuff out."

Clarke wasn't buying it. "Bellamy, Arkadia is our home, our families are there," she said

"I don't have…" he started but stopped himself from saying "family"; afraid to say the words. "I don't have a home there. Not anymore," he said "but you need to be there. Your mom's there, she needs to see you Clarke."

"Bellamy, I don't know what happened , or what's going on," she said shaking her head "but whatever it is we can fix it, together, remember?" she said looking at him.

He looked at her and knew he couldn't. There was no fixing things this time; no going back for him. He wrapped her in his arms. Her warm embrace was enough to drive him to his knees and it was also enough to give him the strength he needed. He took a deep breath before pulling away. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I know it may sound selfish, but it's my turn," he said with a raspy voice. He struggled to get the words out without choking. "I can't go back, Clarke. This is where I need to be, and you need to be with your people."

"Our people," she corrected him.

He didn't say any more.

He drew his mouth into a tight line, stood up and walked to the water pouch he had dropped and scooped it up. He looked down at it, emptying the small amount that was still left inside. He turned to go back to the river and refill it, but he stopped and looked at it in his hands. He turned just enough to see her. "I should have been the one to go to that tower," he said softly "things would have been so much easier" he said.

"Please don't be here when I come back," he said

Clarke watched him go. Her face twisted in confusion and hurt. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the empty cave entrance. She picked up her rifle and went out. He was nowhere in sight. She made her way back towards the river crossing and back to camp. She felt numb as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I'll fix this Bellamy," she said before she found Madi waiting for her at the rover.

"Did you kill him?" she asked

"No, Madi. I didn't kill him," she said not letting the child see her red rimmed eyes. "Did you get everything?" she asked her

"Was he a monster?" she asked

"Madi, did you get everything?" Clarke repeated with a bite to her tone.

"Yes ma'am," Madi answered and she knew not to say any more.

"Okay let's go. We have a long trip ahead ," she said as she climbed into the rover.

Bellamy walked north. He wasn't sure how long he walked, but he just needed space. He finally collapsed in a heap and released everything. He felt such sorrow, wanting things to be different. Clarke was alive. Why didn't he go back with her? "She's alive," he cried out. It was as if it made things harder; knowing she was here, alive on Earth and he couldn't let her in. He couldn't let anyone in, not anymore. Nothing would release him from the pain he felt. Things he couldn't say or talk about to anyone without breaking down.

Seeing her, holding her, touching her; it was tearing him up, reminders of the old life he was trying so desperately to forget; a life he couldn't go back to. The realization of leaving her behind to suffer alone for 6 years on this ugly dead planet added another layer of silt that sat deep in his gut, making him want to retch. Finally he threw up, the stress and anguish over took him until he was an empty shell.

He had to let her go. He had done enough to her. Everything he touched turned sour, and this was just more proof. He couldn't bring his self to move, Bellamy lay there the remainder of the day, mentally exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. Sleep over took him in patches, waking in a fog of mixed emotions and as darkness began to creep in, the cold came with it. He forced himself to his feet, and a shiver ran through his body. He knew he had to get back to the cave. He hoped she respected his wishes, but even wondering about that brought reminders of what he couldn't have, of what he didn't deserve. His self-exile had to start from the beginning, all over again. Shutting out everything he once knew and held dear. He had to let go if he didn't want to drown.


	30. Chapter 30 Confession

The Ring Chapter 30 confession

Octavia couldn't find any signs of Bellamy's group. When she left Arkadia she went straight to Polis knowing that was Bellamy's starting point. It turned out she wasted her time; any trail was long gone and she didn't have a clue what direction to go, but she wasn't going to stop.

Walking the dense green forest took her back to when she first came to Earth. She was so different, and she missed those times. Indra wasn't too happy when she left Arkadia, but she needed this. The clans had gone home or to build homes. Many joined together. Indra and the council could handle any problems that came up, besides they wanted her to take a step back, and she wanted it too. She would be no good until she talked to her brother. She needed answers and only he could explain it to her.

Arkadia held ugly memories for her still. She saw Lincoln and Pike everywhere when she was there, even after all these years away. Getting away from the constant struggle to maintain peace between people that only knew fighting was something she needed. She wasn't going to stop until she found him. She couldn't focus on anything else.

Without any clues where he went, she just kept moving, looking for any signs.

She tried to relive the moment she saw him. He looked older; different. What happened in those 6 years? She knew her brother, or she used to. Had he changed so much, or had she? She knew she had darkness in her, she struggled with it. Maybe it was ruling for 6 years over people that wanted to kill each other had taken its toll. Still the idea that he had fallen in love with Echo; she needed to talk to him so she could understand it. As much as she hated Echo, she would have never killed her had she known she was carrying Bellamy's child.

Octavia didn't know if he would even speak to her at this point, but she had to try, she had to find him. Six years was a long time apart, and everything happened so fast. She needed to make things right.

Madi rode in silence. She could tell Clarke was mad and she didn't like the silent treatment. She had snapped at her and she rarely did that. She couldn't stand it any longer. "Noman, are you mad at me?" she asked "I didn't mean for the man to see me."

Clarke looked at Madi. She realized she had been lost in thought. "Umm, no Madi, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she said. "Madi, are you sure you didn't see anyone else?" Clarke asked

"No ma'am," Madi answered "Just the sad man. Are you mad because you had to kill him?" she asked

Clarke glanced at Madi for a second. "No," she said "I didn't kill him Madi. I just talked to him." She said "Somethings going on and I have to figure it out," she said. "The stranger you saw, he's one of the good guys Madi," Clarke said.

"He's a good guy?" Madi asked

"Yes. He's a very good guy," Clarke said

"Why's he sad?" Madi asked

"I don't know," Clarke said "but we're going to find out, and see if we can make it better."

"How?" Madi asked

"I'm not sure" Clarke said

The sun began to cast a golden glow as it went down and Clarke knew she had to make camp. It was colder than it had been and the wind had in unusual bite to it. Something was coming and Clarke knew she had to make camp and get a warm fire started.

Madi gathered wood quickly and Clarke had a good fire started when she heard something. "In the rover Madi," she said quietly but with urgency. She didn't know who or what was watching them, but she knew she was at a disadvantage. She tried to stay calm and listened for any sounds.

Madi knew Clarkes reactions and did what she was told immediately with an unease nervousness.

"Clarke?" the voice said from the darkness. Clarke was startled but quickly relief flooded her when the small figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Octavia," Clarke said.

Clarke rose and immediately reached out and hugged her. Octavia felt awkward, but finally accepted it. She hadn't always been Clarke's biggest fan, but 6 years made some things fade. Octavia and Abby heard from Raven about Clarkes sacrifice 6 years earlier and Octavia would forever be grateful.

Madi slipped out of the rover when she saw that Octavia obviously was a friend of Clarkes.

"Madi, come I want you to meet Octavia," Clarke said

Octavia looked at Madi and a questioning glance at Clarke, prompted Clarke to explain.

"Madi's a nightblood, and we found each other right after primfaya," Clarke said

Octavia understood. 6 years meant Madi must have been only 3 or 4 when Clarke found her.

Octavia didn't have time to reminisce, and she wasn't one to beat around the bush. She needed to find her brother, so she got right to the point.

"Clarke. I'm looking for Bellamy," Octavia said with urgency.

Clarke looked at Madi. "Madi, I need you to get some rest. We have a long drive tomorrow," Clarke said and she glanced at Octavia. It was clear she didn't want to talk about Bellamy in front of the child.

"Yes ma'am," Madi reluctantly answered. She knew better than to question Clarke, so she dragged herself up and crawled into the rover, bundling up to keep warm.

Once she was away from Clarke, Clarke looked at Octavia.

"I saw him," Clarke said with concern. "Octavia, what's going on? He won't come back, said he needed to be alone. He pushed me away, and I need to know what happened," Clarke said "He's different," Clarke said frowning, trying to find the right words. "He's sad, and hurt, angry…I don't know how to describe it, but I can't reach him…" she said looking at Octavia for answers.

Octavia looked at her but didn't want to delve into what had happened just to hear a lecture from Clarke any more than she'd already heard from everyone else. "Where is he?" She asked. "I've been searching, but I don't have a clue," Octavia said. "and where are the others?' she asked, "Murphy, Harper, Monty, they were all with him," she said

"He was alone. The others weren't with him… He doesn't want to see anyone," Clarke said. "Octavia, tell me what made him shut everyone out," Clarke pressed.

"Clarke, did you know he was with Echo?" Octavia asked. "Echo," she repeated with emphasis.

"He's alone Octavia, Echo's wasn't with him," Clarke said

"No, Clarke. That's not what I mean. He and Echo…" Octavia didn't finish. She just shook her head. "How could he?" Octavia said.

Clarke understood, and a tiny part of it stung, but just a little. She had no right to judge. For 6 years they thought she was dead.

"Octavia, people change. They were up in space alone for a long time," Clarke tried to explain. "Did something happen between him and Echo?" Clarke asked. "Did she hurt him?"

"Echo's dead Clarke," Octavia said flatly.

Clarke knew there had to be more. Octavia wasn't telling her everything. Bellamy wouldn't be hiding out from a broken heart; she knew that much and where were the others?

"What aren't you telling me Octavia?" Clarke kept pushing.

"When we opened the bunker; Raven was there. She met some miners or something that were able to dig us out," Octavia continued "I knew Raven was on the ring with Bellamy. Then she told me that he was dead. I saw Echo standing there next to her. I just couldn't…she was banished" Octavia said with anger "First they tell me my brother was dead, and there stands Echo. She was supposed to die in primfaya," Octavia's voice growing bitter. "I was so angry. I killed her," she said softly. The look on her face was mixed with regret and disbelief. "But he was there… Bellamy was there, and he saw me…" Octavia said

She looked at Clarke and tears streamed down her face. "She was pregnant," Octavia said barely above a whisper. "I didn't know," she cried.

Clarke's eyes grew wide. She looked around, lost in thought. Shaking her head; everything made sense now. Bellamy watched his sister kill the woman he loved while she was carrying his child.

For the first time, she didn't know if he would be able to come back from this.

Clarke was torn. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how. The Blake's were difficult. "Forgiveness doesn't come easy for them." Those were Bellamy's words, but he was on the receiving end of Octavia's wrath back then.

"I think you need to give him time, Octavia," Clarke finally said. "Maybe he needs to be left alone, let him grieve in his own way," she said. "He loves you and that's never going to change, but the man I saw, he's different," she said. "It makes sense now."

"I have to make it right," Octavia said "just tell me where he is Clarke," she said in frustration.

Clarke didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go back and try again, but another part of her realized now, that he needed time and space to deal with the pain he must be feeling. Would her telling Octavia where he was just pile more onto his shoulders? Octavia was desperate to make things right, how could she deny Octavia that right?

"I'll take you there," Clarke said "you're right…you have to fix this, I just hope you can," she said.


	31. Chapter 31 We need to Talk

The Ring…. Chapter 31 We need to Talk.

 _ **Thank you for your reviews. They give me the push to keep going…You guys are great.**_

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Clarke woke Madi. "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up," she said

Madi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sprang up full of pep.

Clarke smiled at her youthful energy.

Madi immediately looked for Octavia. She was intrigued with meeting one of her hero's; someone Clarke had told her about in her many stories.

She grinned when she saw Octavia stomping out the campfire.

"How long before we get to Arkadia?" Madi asked Clarke.

"Well, that's been put on hold for now," Clarke said

"What do you mean Nomon?" Madi asked

Octavia glanced at Clarke and Madi. It was strange hearing the child refer to Clarke as Nomon, Mother, in grounder language. But then it made sense if Clarke found her as a toddler.

"You know the stranger back at the river?' Clarke asked.

"The sad man?" asked Madi

"Yes, well…that's Octavia's brother, and she's been looking for him, so were going to take her there," Clarke said

"You mean that was Bellamy?" Madi asked with awe.

"Clarke smiled at how well Madi's memories were. "Yes, Madi. That was Bellamy," she answered. "Now go get ready, we need to leave soon," she said.

Madi left to relieve herself. "Not too far," Clarke shouted to her. She remembered that there were criminals still out there, and she couldn't let her guard down.

"Nomon, huh?" Octavia asked Clarke as she walked up and handed her a pack.

"Yea, I don't think she remembers much before I found her," Clarke said "Maybe she blocked everything out. You know, seeing her family die; she was so young. It took three months before she would speak," Clarke said "We were all each other had all these years. She's my daughter," Clarke said.

"It's good you found each other," Octavia said "Family's everything," she said softly

"He'll come around," Clarke said meaning Bellamy "he's hurting right now, but I know how much he loves you. That won't ever change Octavia,"

"I hope you're right," Octavia said

She didn't know how to react to Clarke's words. Heartfelt words were awkward for Octavia. It had been a while. Her bravado in the bunker was always tested with the grounders. Niylah, Indra, Kane were only a hand few that got a glimpse of her vulnerabilities. Even Mika wasn't privy to Octavia's soft side. Their relationship was simply sex. After the bunker opened he wanted to follow her to Arkadia, but she would have none of it, instead she insisted he go home with his people.

Once they were in the rover and headed back to the river, Madi was a nonstop chatterbox. She talked about watching the Gagarin Prison ship land, and the adventures they had.

After a few hours, Clarke finally made Madi stop pestering Octavia. Clarke drove and Octavia filled her in on her friends that were in the bunker. She told how Niylah was in a long term relationship with Gaia; the same with Miller and Jackson.

They arrived at the old camp in the afternoon. "This is where I saw Bellamy," Madi told Octavia. "He was so sad; he wouldn't kill a rabbit and he let it go," she said "I thought for sure he was going to…"

Clarke cut her off. "Madi, that's enough," said Clarke firmly.

Madi looked at Clarke and wondered why she was scolded. Surely Octavia wanted to know all about her own Brother.

Octavia looked towards the river.

"Come on," Clarke said "It's still a ways up river," she said and started to lead Octavia with Madi in tow.

They reached the river crossing and kept going farther north. Once they spotted the cave, Clarke noticed the saplings were now framing the entrance and the rest were lined up starting a wall. Bellamy had been keeping busy. She noticed he had done a lot in two days. She hoped this meeting with him would end better than the last.

The three went in the cave, but it was empty. He wasn't there. "He'll be back," Clarke said looking at the work he had been doing. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited. Octavia sat on the floor against the wall. Madi sat next to her. Clarke smiled knowing Octavia had replaced her as Madi's new hero. Madi was in awe of Octavia, and it wasn't hard to notice, beside Clarke had built her and the others up in her stories to be hero's in Madi's eyes.

It was about an hour when they heard him. His shadow reached them first as he walked towards the caves entrance. He threw down the log and turned to get another but Clarke rushed out the cave to stop him.

"Bellamy," she said and he froze.

He turned to meet her look. "Clarke," he started. His tone had a disappointed sound that rang through it. "I said I didn't want to see…" he started to say but was interrupted.

"I know," she said cutting him off. "But I met someone that needs to see you," she said. "Please don't be angry, but." She started saying when Octavia walked out followed by Madi.

"I asked her to bring me here," Octavia said "Don't be mad at Clarke."

Bellamy's expression was unreadable. He had a frown, mixed with hurt and he took a deep breath. He backed away and glanced at Clarke. "How could you bring her here," he said with a weak shaky voice.

Clarke quickly stepped up to him. "I know what happened," she whispered "give her a chance, Bellamy," Clarke told him.

The fact that Clarke knew, made him that much more hurt. "How could you?" he asked her again in such a soft voice, only Clarke could hear. His brows furrowed in soft aching pleas. His eyes glassy and full of pain mixed with disappointment.

Octavia stood at the cave entrance. "I'm sorry Bell," she said.

Bellamy looked from Clarke to Octavia. He moved towards Octavia and then past her going into the cave. Clarke stood back and watched as Octavia looked in the cave at her brother and then back to Clarke.

"Madi," Clarke called. She motioned for Madi to join her outside. Madi looked back at Bellamy, then to Octavia and finally she walked to Clarke. Octavia turned and went into the cave to confront Bellamy.

Clarke and Madi stayed outside, giving the Blake's time to talk.

"He sure didn't look happy to see his sister," Madi said

Clarke didn't comment. She motioned for Madi to take a seat alongside of her outside the cave.


	32. Chapter 32 Fight

The ring Chapter 32

Octavia watched Bellamy walk past her towards his bed and stand with his back to her. He wouldn't look at her. It hurt, but she expected as much.

"I've been looking for you a long time," Octavia said breaking the silence between them.

"Clarke shouldn't have brought you here," he said with a bite of anger, not turning to face her.

"Bellamy it's been 6 years," Octavia said with the smallest amount of pleading to it.

He didn't say anything. It was hard for him not to react. He kept seeing her slide the blade into Echo's body and killing his child. Now, here she was and he wondered if she even regretted it. There was nothing to say, what would be the point? It wouldn't bring Echo or his child back. He wanted to leave and glanced at the cave entrance as if it were calling him. The silence was thick in the room, so thick he felt like he could choke on it.

"Bellamy, talk to me," Octavia said.

Still, there was nothing from him. He was trying hard to hold it together. He couldn't look at her, afraid that if he confronted her, he would say something that he would regret, something that would end any hope of coming back to what they once were. He had always let anger get the better of him, and it always resulted in bad decisions. Yet here she was, the one person he would do anything for, and he wanted nothing more than to walk out of her life. His emotions were all over the place. He was shaking, not out of fear or anger; he was shaking out of restraint. He was trying to keep from going off the deep end, trying to restrain himself from lashing out at her or from hitting the cave walls with his fist out of rage. Solitude was what he needed and the last person he wanted to see was Octavia; the person that caused his pain.

Minutes ticked by, and she was getting nowhere with him. She had seen Bellamy angry before and he had a short fuse, but he would get over things quickly, nothing like this, this was extreme, even for her stubborn brother.

"Bellamy I came a long way to find you," Octavia said getting frustrated at his silence.

"Go home Octavia," he said in a low pitched tone "I can't be around you or anyone right now," he said hoping she would leave and give him the solitude he craved.

Octavia started getting angry. He had no clue what she had gone through all these years. Finally she was done with coddling him and her Blake temper erupted. "I saved a place for you, remember?" she asked "Why'd you have to go? I needed my big brother, but you had to leave. You had to go on another rescue mission like you always do," she spat "6 Years Bellamy…you left me alone, 6 years I had to force people to live like we did on the ark. You know what it was like forcing grounders to get along that hated each other. It wasn't easy Bellamy. It wasn't like living in peace up on the ring; no worries, no fears. Just screwing around and living it up," she argued. "I had to make the hard choices. I had to execute people just to keep the peace…everybody looked at me to do that!" she yelled at his back.

Her yelling prompted him to turn around and face her.

"Is that what you call it? Did you execute Echo to keep the peace?" he asked his face red, his eyes full of anger and tears of rage. He turned away shaking his head, unable to look at her, unwilling to let her see the water pooling in his eyes.

Finally she stormed around him and pulled his shoulder back until he was facing her again. "Look at me Bellamy," she yelled "I've not seen you in over 6 years. When they opened the bunker, they said you were dead. I looked up and there she was; standing there like she belonged. She was banished, remember? She was supposed to have died," Octavia said with loathing "and I'm sorry, but Echo?" she asked "after everything she did; to me, to you, to Gina…" Octavia said her eyes full of disbelief and anger building inside "How could you?" she asked with spite.

"Things change Octavia. People change; but you…you'll never change," he said "You'll always be full of hate," he said

Octavia slapped him hard across the face, and he took it, like he always took her abuse. He didn't show any emotion, but she did. The look of shock spread out across her face, her temper again was the driving force. She couldn't control it, and this was proof. She came here to bring him home and she was failing badly. She realized Bellamy was right.

"I'm sorry Bell…but I need my big brother," she said full of regret.

"He died at that bunker when you killed…," Bellamy couldn't finish the words and the tears finally betrayed him and fell.

Octavia was brought back to her own words years ago. "Don't say that Bell," she said.

"I love you…I'm scared," she said as she started to cry. "I didn't know about the baby," she sobbed. "I didn't know…"

He closed his eyes and sat down on the bed. He hung his head and cried. All it took was her mention of it, and he couldn't take any more.

She knelt down to her knees and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he jerked away at her touch and it destroyed her. She backed away realizing he wasn't ready to forgive.

"I'm sorry," she said and it brought her back to the cave and the anger she once threw at him. "I love you Bell, I'll fix this," she said softly.

 ** _Earlier outside the cave:_**

Clarke sat with Madi on the ground waiting. They could hear the yelling going on. It was muffled angry sounds.

"They don't sound happy to see each other," Madi said to Clarke.

Clarke nodded. "Yea well, sometime when people love each other, they argue," she said

"It sure don't sound like they love each other," Madi said

"But they do," Clarke said.

"But they sure yell a lot for people that are supposed to love each other," Madi said

"Love is like that sometimes," Clarke said "The people you love the most, can also hurt you the most."

"Is that why he is so sad, because she hurt him?" Madi asked.

"Maybe, "Clarke said

She felt bad overhearing their fight, and decided Madi wouldn't benefit from it either. "I'll tell you what. While they are sorting out things…Why don't we go down to the river, and catch some fish for dinner," Clarke said.

"Okay," Madi said "Besides I feel kind of funny listening to them. Kind of like I was spying," Madi said

Clarke smiled. "Exactly," she said "We need to find some poles and sharpen the tips, "she said as they made their way to the river.

"I bet he has one in the cave," Madi said

"Yea…but let's not bother them right now. Here these look good," Clarke said when she spotted two poles on the way to the river. She picked them up and handed one to Madi. They found a log and sat down near the bank and started sharpening the tips with their knives.

"So do you think Octavia will convince Bellamy to leave his cave?" asked Madi.

"I sure hope so," Clarke said, "I like him…and I know he'll like you."

"So then he's one of the good guys," Madi said

"He's the best," Clarke said 'He's just sad right now,"

Once they sharpened their spears, they both got near the river bank and staked out a spot. The first jab at a fish Madi missed, but she also broke her pole.

"Crap," she yelled. "My pole snapped."

Clarke laughed, "Well you'd better go get another spear before I catch more fish than you," she teased.

Madi frowned, "That's not fair," she argued. "My pole broke."

"Then you better hurry," Clarke laughed "or I'll be the one to catch everyone's dinner,"

There was no way Madi was going to let Clarke show her up in front of Bellamy and Octavia. She rushed back into the tree line searching for a suitable pole.

Clarke just laughed. She could tell Madi wanted to impress Octavia with her fishing skills.

Madi searched and finally found one. She rushed back towards the river but stopped cold at what was happening.

Clarke was surrounded by four men with rifles. Her hands were raised and she was desperately searching the tree line. She spotted Madi and shook her head no; a warning to stay hidden. With that Madi ducked and became the shadow Clarke trained her to be.

She didn't have her weapon. She felt helpless. She kept her eyes focused on Clarke. It only took a second when the big red haired monster struck her across the back of her head and they carried her away.

Madi scrambled back towards the cave, running faster than she ever had. Panic set in and she only had one option.

 ** _Earlier at the river:_**

Clarke smiled to herself thinking how Madi was in awe over Octavia. She thought about her meeting Raven and her mom. The people she cared about were going make a huge impression on her. The idea of Bellamy meeting Madi excited her the most. He saw Madi with Clarke, but it wasn't the right time. He wasn't in his right frame of mind. Her mind wandered off, imagining a time he might be happy again, and knowing the way he was with kids, she knew Madi would love him, and he would love her like is own, and then the thought had a sadness to it. She wondered if he could ever be happy again, putting herself in his shoes.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here," said the voice of a strange man.

It brought Clarke back from her thoughts. She looked around and was surrounded by men with weapons all fixed on her.

"Freeze blondie," the red haired man said.

Clarke knew immediately who they were and her instincts were to signal Madi to stay back. "Who are you and what do you want?" Clarke asked as she scanned past the red haired man towards the tree like. She spotted Madi and shook her head no,"

Madi dropped out of sight.

"You don't ask the questions girlie," the red haired man said, then without warning he slammed the butt of his gun across her head.

Clarke's world went black.

"What now Shooter?" asked Lang

"We get her back to camp and see what she knows," Shooter said

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Jeffers asked

"If she's all the way out here, she knows something; and if not…we can still have some fun, cos she is a pretty little thing isn't she," he smiled

Jeffers and Spence both looked at each other and laughed as Lang reached down and hoisted her over his shoulders.

"I hope you didn't hit her too hard," Lang said "It'd be a shame if you went and killed her,"

The men left with Clarke.

 **Note to readers:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter… I was trying to find the right time to bring in the bad guys so I decided now may be a good time… Let me know what you think… Also I tried to write Octavia as being still hurt over Bellamy's choice to (save and forgive Echo)… She is stubborn just like he is, and tends to blame him for her short comings. She knew about the baby, but focused more on him leaving her in the bunker, trying to lay blame on him for what happened to her in the bunker. Only when she hit him, she realized how wrong she was. It was a big step for her to see that and to finally know how much she hurt him in the past with her anger when he used her own words against her.** _ **"He died at that bunker when you killed**_ **…," He was talking about the baby, but couldn't bring himself to say the words.**

 **We'll have to see what happens when they learn about Clarkes abduction, and if they can work together to save her, or will Bellamy walk away instead…**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter…**


	33. Chapter 33 United Front

Chapter 33 United Fronts

Her head was pounding. She wasn't sure where she was, but the stench of the man that carried her over his shoulders was nauseating. She wondered if he rolled in something dead to disguise himself like wild animals sometimes do. A brief memory of Anya slapping mud on her years earlier flashed across her mind. Maybe he was just filthy because he was on the run. These had to be the escaped prisoners Kane had warned her about.

She was beginning to feel sick, whether it was from the blow to her head, or the fact that she was being carried upside down, she wasn't certain; she just knew she was on the verge of puking if she wasn't put down and the foul odor of the man carrying her was only adding to her discomfort. She never remembered any of her friends smelling this bad. Suddenly she remembered Madi watching her from the tree line and hoped she got away undetected. Surely Madi would let the Blake's know she had been taken. She knew Bellamy would look for her, still he wasn't himself right now.

She couldn't take anymore. She started pushing against the man holding her. She was fighting to pull herself upright. "Please, I'm going to be sick," she said.

At that, the man threw her down. He wasn't gentle; she was a prisoner and nothing more.

Clarke hit the ground hard and touched the side of her head and grimaced at the tenderness of it. Her fingertips came back with black sticky blood.

"So we need some answers," The heavy set man said to her.

"What is it you want?' she asked them

"Well here's the deal," he started.

"We know you've been sending messages to your friends up in space," he said. "We've listened to you for years,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied

"Do I need to name names?" he said "Bellamy, Raven, Murphy…" he said. "Hearing you ramble on for over three years," he said. "Don't play stupid. You know every inch of this place, and we need intel." He said

Bellamy sat with his head in his hands. He was tired of the excuses and just wanted to leave. Nothing would change the fact that he couldn't bear to look at Octavia right now. All he saw every time he looked at her was the blade sliding into Echo's belly, cutting her life short and ending the life that was growing inside her.

His body trembled at anger, sadness, loathing, hunger, tiredness; he wasn't sure which one, maybe it was all of them. All he knew for sure was he wanted out. He wanted to crawl back into the emptiness he sought out when his nightmare began. He wasn't ready to face the world; not yet. The betrayal he felt was overwhelming.

Octavia wouldn't stop, she kept pushing and finally he had had enough. He stood and headed for the cave opening. He stopped at the entrance and without turning to look at her, he said, "Please forget about me Octavia," his voice was tired and barely above a whisper.

She looked at him as he slowly left the cave. He was hunched over and tired. Octavia saw it in his movements, the brother she once knew was gone. She didn't know this Bellamy any longer. Her impulsiveness and anger had destroyed him.

Bellamy was just walking away when he heard yelling.

"Please," Madi cried out "Please help,"

He immediately turned to see her running towards him. He knew she had been with Clarke. They hadn't been introduced, but he had seen her with Clarke earlier. He immediately knelt down to meet her, taking her by the forearms. "What is it? Is it Clarke?" he asked

Octavia heard them and rushed out of the cave.

Madi was out of breath and struggling to get the words out. "The monsters," she said "The monsters hurt her, we have to stop them," she cried out. "Please," she begged.

Bellamy immediately looked at Octavia and then back to Madi. "Clam down… now slowly, tell me what happened," he said; pushing all his past heartache to the back of his mind.

"Men; they had guns and they hit her and took her away," she said frantically. "She said you were the good guys," Madi added "You have to get her back."

"Show me where they were," Bellamy said as they turned towards the direction Madi came from.

"The escaped prisoners," Octavia said.

"What?" Bellamy asked as they moved quietly towards the river.

"The prison ship had escaped prisoners," she said "Raven said they were the same ones that attacked you and tried to blow up the ring," she said

Madi took them to the edge of the forest, but stopped before going into the opening. Over there, she pointed. They hit her and carried her that way," she said pointing north.

Bellamy started towards the river. Octavia was by his side. "Here," she said when she found footprints. "It looks like she's being carried. This track is deeper now," she said. "It looks like 4 people."

Bellamy saw the tracks; they were clear and easy to follow. Octavia started in their direction and Bellamy looked at Madi and knelt down in front of her. Every part of him wanted to run, but he focused on the young girl.

"Listen to me, I'm going after Clarke, but I need you to go wait at the cave," he said calmly.

"But Noman needs my help," Madi argued

Bellamy didn't know what he would find when he found Clarke, but if it was bad, he knew he didn't want the young girl to see it, and he knew Clarke wouldn't want him putting her in harms way.

"Listen the deal is; I only go after her, if you wait at the cave," he said "I don't want you to get hurt," he added

"Look, I'm not a baby," Madi said "I can take care of myself,"

Bellamy nodded, "I'm sure you can, but I need you to promise me you'll wait at the cave."

Madi looked at Bellamy. He was wasting time.

"Fine I'll stay behind, but please hurry," she said

Bellamy stood and watched her go reluctantly towards the cave before he turned and caught up to Octavia. They didn't speak, they just followed the tracks. All Bellamy's focus was on finding Clarke, right now nothing else mattered.

As soon as Bellamy turned and followed Octavia, Madi stopped and was going to follow, but first she made a beeline for the rover, and her rifle.

She had to hurry and when she got to the rover, she took her rifle and grabbed Clarkes too. She thought Bellamy would need it.

It was just getting dark when she saw the campfire. She slowly eased up to it when suddenly she was grabbed from the shadows, a strong hand tight over her mouth.

Bellamy gave her a look and she knew he was upset to see her.

He was frustrated at seeing Madi there. Looking at her he saw a little girl, and then he noticed she was holding rifles. He took the larger weapon and checked the chamber. He released the clip to see it was half full. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to get behind him.

He was watching the men while Octavia was quietly moving into position on the opposite side of the campsite.

The men had been questioning Clarke and she told them half-truths and stories they thought were true. She knew her rescuers would be there soon, but she didn't know they were already there. She was stalling her captures as much as she could but she wasn't sure what they wanted her to tell them.

Finally shooter started getting angry. He tossed out threats and Clarke just scoffed at him. He suddenly slapped her hard across the face drawing blood.

Bellamy lost it.


	34. Chapter 34 We Cant Lose Her

The Ring Chapter 34

Everything happened fast. The moment Madi saw Shooter strike Clarke she rushed towards them. "No," she screamed.

Bellamy was caught off guard. He reached out to stop her but a shot rang out and Madi was thrown into Bellamy by the hot piercing force of a bullet. The blow threw her and him both to the ground. Clarke screamed and the smoke from Jeffers rifle rose from the hot barrel in the cool night air.

Octavia immediately threw a blade slicing through Jeffers throat and he fell in shock as Shooter reached for his gun. Clarke kicked him violently, tripping him and as he scrambled for his weapon, Octavia let go of her second blade and it found his back and he stumbled trying to reach for it unsuccessfully until he fell dead at Clarke's feet.

Spence stood frozen; not believing what he had just witnessed. He stared at the knife protruding through Jeffers throat and the dead open eyes of his friend staring into nothing. He was scared and met Clarke's eyes. She looked at him as she frantically tried to undo her restraints. He looked at the carnage and turned from it and started running. The night was black and he ran into the darkness not looking back.

Emmitt Lang had been gathering firewood and heard the gunshot. He rushed to the campsite in time to see Shooter take the knife to the back. He crouched in the shadows unsure of where the attackers had come from. He watched as Spence ran away into the night.

Octavia ran into the camp to help untie Clarke and that's when Lang rushed in on the offence. He rushed the camp and jumped Octavia from behind. They struggled but he was stronger. His hands were wrapped around her throat as Clarke kicked and tried to help. Suddenly a loud blast rang out and he fell to the ground dead. Octavia turned and saw Bellamy lower Clarke's rifle as he struggled to cradle Madi's limp body against his chest as they both were on the ground from where they had fallen.

Bellamy was breathing heavily and trying to stop the black oozing liquid the pooled over his shirt. Madi was losing blood from the bullet that tore through her shoulder.

Octavia quickly cut through Clarke's ropes, freeing her and she rushed to Madi's side. Bellamy still held her against him where she had been thrown when the bullet struck her, knocking them both to the ground. The impact was strong enough to knock the wind from him momentarily.

"I couldn't stop her," he said through ragged breath as he looked at her small frame. "I told her to stay at the cave," he added. His guilt at allowing her to get in front of him was evident.

Clarke looked at him. She understood. She knew Madi was headstrong and didn't blame Bellamy. Her Doctor skills took over and she looked at Madi's wound.

Octavia stood over the three. She felt helpless. Then she turned and rushed over to Shooters body and with her knife, she cut at his shirt, removing rag sized pieces and ran it over to Clarke. "Here," she said and gave the rags to Clarke.

Clarke grabbed them and pressed it against the wound before turning her over partially. "There's an exit wound," she said and looked up at Bellamy. "That's good," she said "but we still need to get her to Arkadia," she said as she tied the shirt into a makeshift bandage around the child.

"What about the other one?" Octavia asked, talking about the other escaped prisoner.

"We don't have time to worry about him," Clarke said "Madi needs my mom." Suddenly Clarke looked at Bellamy. "The rover," she said as if a lightbulb went off. "The rovers at the river just past your cave,"

"Listen," said Bellamy. "You get the rover, and I'll get her to the river," he said as he lifter Madi's tiny frame into his arms.

Clarke took her rifle and ran towards the rover. Octavia followed Bellamy as he carried Madi to the river. He was tired and wondered if Madi being thrown into him had reinjured his ribs. He felt weak and his poor diet was the cause but his adrenaline kept him going, still he shook and felt like he would drop at any moment. Madi was still losing blood and the warmth of it covered his shirt.

He and Octavia continued in silence until they reached the river.

The crossing spot was slippery but once they got across, they waited for Clarke.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked Bellamy

"Yea," he said as he looked at Madi's face; wondering if Clarke was now going to lose the child. He heard Madi call Clarke Nomon, and he knew what the word meant. "We can't lose her," he said and then he met Octavia's eyes. "Clarke can't lose her," he said again.

"We won't let that happen," Octavia said.

The lights from the rover came bouncing towards the three as it followed along the river's edge, finally coming to a stop.

Clarke jumped out to meet Bellamy and Octavia, rushing to open the back door of the vehicle. "We have to hurry. There's a full charge, but it's still going to take hours to get there, and at night it's going to be even slower," she said. Clarke wasn't panicked and Bellamy was surprised at how calm she was. Still he sensed a shakiness in her voice; one of fear and worry.

"I need to try and monitor her," Clarke said

"But I don't know the way," Bellamy said.

Madi began to come to and cried out suddenly in pain. "Nomon," she moaned and Clarke was immediately at her side.

"I'm here Madi," she said "You're going to be okay," she said "Just lie still,"

She looked up at Bellamy and knew he was right. He didn't know the way back, only she did. "Okay, you sit with her and hold a compress on her shoulder, I'll drive," she said.

It would be a long night.


	35. Chapter 35 Hidden Pain

The Ring Chapter 35

Look for 9 characters mentioned in one 4 line paragraph…When will that ever happen again?

The back of the rover was crowded. Clarke and Madi's belongings were set up like a makeshift camper of sorts. The floor was padded with furs and blankets. Satchels and gear were hanging on the inside walls; holding essentials. Bellamy grimaced as he lifted Madi into the rover; his strength nearing an end. He crawled in and Octavia followed. Bellamy pulled himself to the back, finally resting against the back of the empty passenger seat.

He looked at Madi lying there so small and helpless. Although he didn't know anything about her, he knew that Clarke loved her.

Madi let out a moan and Clarke immediately was at her side.

"You're going to be okay," she reassured the girl trying to hold back her deepest fears.

Bellamy saw the worry on her face and it made him more determined to put her at ease. "Tell me what I need to do," he said trying to get her to focus.

Clarke looked up at him and nodded. _"Get to work" she told herself._

She looked around for a second, deep in thought.

"Here," Clarke said as she dug into a sack near the right wheel well. She pulled out a small vial, and put the contents to Madi's lips. "It's a coagulant, It will help slow down the bleeding," she said and looked at Octavia. "Mom got the remedy from Nyko years ago," she added remembering that Finn had gotten the same thing from Lincoln to help Raven after Murphy shot her.

She glanced at Bellamy and saw him holding his side. "Are you okay?" she asked and leaned over to look at his abdomen. When she did Madi moaned again.

"I'm fine Clarke," Bellamy said "We need to get going," he added brushing her concerns away.

"I should have a clean shirt in here somewhere you can put on," She said looking at the dark stained shirt he was wearing. It was more blood than she expected; the black covered most of the bottom half of his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he said "We should go," he added masking the pain.

She looked at him one more time, his features dark and hidden in the shadows of the rover. Streams of moonlight would catch movements from him at times enough to see him, but not enough to read his expressions.

As she backed out of the rover, Octavia grabbed her arm. "She's going to make it," Octavia said as a reassurance to Clarke. Clarke just nodded and gave a half smile.

Clarke rushed to the front of the rover and pulled away towards the tree line, making her way to the wider path that lead away from the mountains and towards Arkadia.

The drive was bumpy and Madi moaned at the deep pitted and rocky terrain as the bumpy ride jarred her wound. Bellamy was having an equally hard time of it. He watched in silence at Octavia's profile in the moonlight, as she tried to comfort Madi. It was rare to see his little sister taking on the role of nursemaid but then he remembered the time she cared for Jasper after he was speared, and again how she stayed with him and the sick kids as the blood fever spread throughout their camp. He forgot about those days; the days before death became the norm and before she had hardened into something he hardly recognized. He had gone through the same change once before; falling into a dark place that seemed impossible to crawl out of, a place that nearly destroyed him and everyone he cared about.

When did she become so cold? He wondered and then he remembered the start of it. It was Lincoln's death and how she blamed him for it. He blamed himself too. Now she was in that place. He remembered how he felt when she said those cruel words to him. How her hatred towards him had cut him to the core. He couldn't do the same to her. He realized he had to let it go. Forget it? Never, but he knew where things would go if he kept pushing her away, she would never heal, he would never heal. He needed to fix things before it was too late.

"O" he said softly. She turned and the moonlight barely lit up the features on her face.

He reached out for her hand, and she looked at it before locking eyes with him and taking his hand.

At that moment she broke down. That one gesture was all it took. Octavia had been walking a thin line from the moment she killed Echo and learned of the consequences. The heaviness of guilt she carried for years had finally come crashing down in that one reach of his hand. She had closed off all emotion for years and now she had to face it.

"Don't," he said softly. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "We're going to be okay. We'll get through this.

"I'm so sorry Bell," she said. Sorry's didn't come easily for Octavia and Bellamy knew that, but he knew when she did say it, it was heartfelt. He squeezed her hand and she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know about the baby," she said "I'll never forgive myself."

"But you have to," he said "Kane told me once; to turn the page and do better than I did yesterday," he said. "It's all we can do. We've both hurt each other," he said "but you're everything to me O, I just want us both to do better," he said "I love you."

Bellay winced again and grabbed his side.

"Bell what is it?" Octavia asked looking down at his hand holding his lower abdomen. "You're hurt," she said.

Bellamy laid his head back, he was feeling lightheaded and his belly was beginning to hurt more. The pain replaced by adrenaline earlier was finally finding him now that he stopped to take stock of his injuries.

"I'll be fine O," he said "I don't think it's too bad."

"No bell that's a bullet wound," Octavia argued.

Bell, you need to lie down and let me help you," Octavia said as she grabbed a rag and went to press it against his wound. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Bellamy laid his head back. Octavia pressed the rag to

"Bellamy," Octavia cried out. "Clarke, stop you have to help him," she yelled.

Clarke turned and saw him beginning to slump down. Both feet hit the brakes and the rover skidded to a bumpy stop. Clarke immediately scrambled from the driver's seat to the back.

"What's wrong?" she asked Octavia as she cradled her brother in her arms.

Octavia looked up at her; wet tears and fear flashed across her face. "He's been shot," she cried out and pulled away the rag to reveal the bloody wound.

Clarke realized he must have been hit at the same time Madi was. He had carried her all the way to the river while he was shot. "Why didn't he tell us?" she said shaking her head.

Clarke looked up at his face. "Bellamy," she said touching his cheek "Stay with me, listen…were going to get you some help." She looked at Octavia and shook her head. "I don't have any more coagulant," she said shaking her head. She looked back up to Bellamy and leaned in close to his face. She patted his face, trying to wake him. "Bellamy, look at me," she said

He cracked open his lids; it was so hard, he just was void of energy. "Clarke…" he mumbled her name.

"I lost you once…I'm not letting you get away from me again," she said with conviction. She leaned in and kissed him softly. His lips were dry and dehydrated. She didn't care. Her tears dripped onto his cheeks.

She grabbed a rag and held it against the bullet wound and wrapped it the best way she could. "I'm fine," he mumbled half in and out of it.


	36. Chapter 36 Drive Fast

The Ring Chapter 36 Drive fast.

Clarke looked at Madi; she was out, but breathing normally. The coagulant was working.

She scrambled back to the driver's seat and hit the gas with that much more determination.

Octavia held Bellamy's head in her lap, stroking his brow. "You're going to be okay big brother," she whispered. She saw his pale face in the moonlight and the blue tint gave him a more deathly look that frightened her.

Octavia wondered what how much he had changed over the 6 years he was away. He had a beard and looked older, but he still looked the same in a way. She had seen him sleeping plenty of times growing up and the times he slept, he always looked peaceful. It was as if all his worries were gone and he had the look of innocence about him; not like when he was awake and the weight of the world sat on his shoulders. She wanted to tell him so much. She thought of hateful things she had said to him in the past. She remembered the time she beat him so viciously and tears sprang to her eyes. "Things will be different Bell, I promise," she whispered.

Clarke drove through the night. As long as she didn't stop she thought she'd make it to Arkadia by noon the next day. "Just hang in there," she willed the injured. Moments would come in her mind of Madi when she was a toddler and they had just found each other. The five and a half years she claimed the child as her own had introduced her to a love she could never imagine; the love of being a mother. Little girl smiles flashed though her mind. She couldn't lose her, she refused to accept it.

Then she would call out to Octavia. "Talk to me Octavia. How are they doing?"

They're both breathing but Bellamy doesn't look good. Can't you go faster?" Octavia would ask.

"Hang in there Bell, don't you give up," Octavia would say to him although he didn't hear anything.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Clarke would call back.

The sun began to light the sky a golden hue as it peeked above the horizon. The rover bounced along the rocky, uneven ground.

Clarke had more determination, "It took 6 years to get you back," she thought, "I won't lose you now." But Clarke was scared. She was scared to death. Her eyes were tired, but she didn't lose focus. She picked up the mic. "Arkadia come in," she said "Arkadia, this is Clarke, do you read me?" she repeated over the coms.

There was no answer.

"Were still too far out," she yelled back to Octavia.

" _I need to reach my mom. They need to get medical ready," she thought._

Clarke kept going. The terrain was uneven and the rover hit a hard rut and bounced harder, throwing the ones in back about. Madi cried out in pain. "Nomon, it hurts," she cried.

"I'm sorry Madi," she called back. "Just hang in there."

Hearing Madi cry out was a good sign. Bellamy's silence wasn't.

Octavia soothed Madi. "You're going to be fine. We'll be in Arkadia soon," she reassured the girl. She glanced down at her brother; he was so pale. Fear gripped her and she put her fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. She couldn't tell because the rover bumping around made it impossible to check for a pulse. She looked at his wound, it was oozing blood, but his entire side was a purple blue. She recovered it and added pressure. "Stay with me Bell," she whispered to him "Were almost home."

"Arkadia come in," Clarke tried again. "Arkadia can you hear me."

"This is Arkadia, I read you," came the response.

"Arkadia, this is Clarke, I need someone in medical, over," she called over the mic.

"This is Arkadia, can you repeat?" said the voice.

"This is Clarke Griffin," she said into the mic "I need someone from medical, it's an emergency. I'm about an hour out," she said "Please, I need my mom," she begged the mystery voice over the radio. "I need Dr. Abby Griffin," she corrected herself; unsure of whom she was speaking to.

The radio tech from Arkadia didn't ask questions, but immediately called over the intercom. "Dr. Griffin, we need you in comms."

"Dr. Griffins on her way…over," they replied.

Clarke kept going. She needed to make sure her mom knew what they would be dealing with.

The radio's static was deafening. "Please hurry," Clarke said to herself.

Time slowed for Clarke and it felt like forever before she heard the familiar voice she would never forget, "Clarke?"

"Mom?" Clarke responded. "Mom, we have two in need of medical attention. Both are gun shots," she said. "I'm an hour out," she added.

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes at the sound of Clarke's voice. She thought for a minute. It'd been 6 years since she saw or even spoke to her daughter. There was so much she wanted to ask, and to tell her. It would have to wait. She had to focus.

"Clarke, I need you to tell me what's going on," Abby said in a slow steady voice.

"It's Bellamy," Clarke said and she tried to keep her composure but she was beginning to break.

"Okay Clarke, take a deep breath and fill me in on what we're looking at," Abby said calmly.

Clarke did like her mom said and took a breath. Her strength and determination kicked in and she was on autopilot.

"The first patient is a 9 year old female. She has a bullet wound to the left shoulder. It has a clean exit wound out the back of her shoulder. We've applied a compress and I gave her a coagulant to help slow the bleeding. She has been in and out through the night." Clarke said. "She is responsive."

"Okay Clarke, and the second patient," Abby asked

"29 year old male, bullet wound to the lower left abdomen, no exit wound. He's pale and losing blood. The abdomen is discolored. We've applied pressure," She said "He's not responding," she added with a hiccup to the last word.

"Okay," Abby said calmly "I'll have a team to meet you at the gate, and we'll get medical ready…and Clarke? I love you," she said.

Clarke put down the receiver and refocused on the trail ahead.

Abby turned and looked at the young radio tech. "David," she said "I need you to radio The Chancellor, and Harper McIntyre. Have them meet me in Medical stat, and get the word out; we need blood," she said as she stood. She turned before she left the room, "I'll be in medical, let me know if you hear anything else from Clarke,"

Abby left in a hurry and rushed to Medical. Walking through the corridor she thought of Clarke's voice. She could hear the worry in it. 6 years had passed and the joyful reunion she had envisioned for years would have to wait. She wanted to take Clarke in her arms and just feel her daughter and talk to her. Why couldn't they ever have peace? She thought about Bellamy and knew how close he and Clarke were. Harper had talked to her about treating his gunshot wound on the ring, and it prompted Abby to bring the girl into medical for training. With only her and Jackson; she was going to need extra hands. Clarke mentioned a 9 year old girl, who was she and where did she come from? The questions would have to wait. "Focus Abby," she told herself.


	37. Chapter 37 Waiting

The Ring Chapter 37

The people stared in shock when the rover barreled through the gates. They hadn't seen the rover in 6 years and never dreamed they would ever see it again.

Clarke skidded to a stop as the black powdery dust kicked up under its tires. She didn't notice how grounders now intermixed with Arkadians, her only thought was getting the injured to medical; ignoring the stares from the people around her. "That's Clarke Griffin," she heard someone say. Clearly they still knew who she was.

It was like a vacuum; she heard people talking to her but she didn't hear what was being said. There was no time for pleasantries. That could wait. Two stretchers took Bellamy and Madi straight to Medical, Clarke and Octavia were in lock step with them. The people knew Octavia and some still feared her. Seeing her return to Arkadia was met with mixed emotions. Her brutality in the bunker was not forgotten, still she was considered their commander by Trikru and it held weight, but Octavia didn't care about any of that. Right now her only concern was for her brother. She brushed off any advances made by the grounders that tried to greet her. Only when Indra stepped up, she acknowledged her.

Clarke followed the stretchers into medical and Abby wrapped her arms around her. "Clarke?" Abby said pulling away from her. She questioned her again. "Clarke?"

Clarke looked at her mom. "Mom?" She asked and the tears began to flow. It was a river of emotions she had held in for days…for years.

"It's okay," Abby said.

Clarke looked at her mother and then past Abby's shoulder at Madi and Bellamy lying on the stretchers in the room just past her. Clarke began to shake.

"Marcus," Abby called out and Kane rushed over. "Take her to my office," Abby said

"No," Clarke argued "I need to help," she said and suddenly the room echoed and began to spin.

"Clarke you need to rest," Abby said, "You can't be here," she ordered and Clarke stumbled. Marcus caught her. "That's it," he said and lifted her into his arms and carried her away. Clarke protested but sheer exhaustion and stress won.

Madi's injury needed little more than cleaning and packing the wound. Abby gave Jackson charge of the girl and it was easy to see Madi was a nightblood. That revelation answered some of the looming questions as to where the girl had come from.

Abby had Harper assist on treating Bellamy. "He's lost too much blood," Abby said shaking her head. She looked up at Octavia. "I'm going to do everything I can," she said. Octavia's eyes met hers and she just nodded, but the fear was clear on Octavia's face.

The blood donors lined up. Murphy and Raven made sure there was more than enough. Outside the medical doors; Murphy, Emori, Monty and Raven stayed and wouldn't leave.

"You should get some rest," Marcus told them, but they wouldn't budge, even Murphy refused. "I gave that son of a bitch my blood and I need to make sure it doesn't go to waste," he said.

Marcus gave a half smile and turned to go check on Clarke.

Octavia stood at the head of Bellamy's bed. She wasn't going to leave his side, and Abby knew better than to force the issue.

It was as if she was holding her breath, afraid to exhale, afraid to relax. Every muscle in her body was tense.

Hours passed and Abby was exhausted when she tied the last suture. "Is he going to be okay?" Octavia asked

"Well," Abby said "He lost a lot of blood, and we did everything we could. It's up to him now," she said "You should get some sleep. We'll call you if anything changes."

Octavia looked down at Bellamy and then moved to the wall and sunk to the floor. "I'm not leaving," she said as she leaned her back against the wall.

Abby looked at Harper. She was tired. "You did good Harper" Abby said with a tight smile, "Go let your friends know how he's doing, and get some rest yourself. Be back here first thing in the morning."

Harper nodded. "You think he's going to be okay?" she asked with worry as she laid her hand on Bellamy's.

"He's weak, but he's a fighter," Abby said. "I think he's got a good chance."

Harper nodded and left.

Abby looked at Jackson. "I'm going to see my daughter," she said as she washed her hands. "Let me know if anything changes," she said.

When Abby walked into her office, she saw Madi curled on the floor in front of the sofa that held a passed out Clarke.

There was so much she wanted to ask, but it could wait. Marcus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, both looking at the sleeping duo. "Come on," he whispered pulling her back from the doorway. He spun her gently around. "You need to rest too," he said "She's not going anywhere," he reassured her. Abby knew he was right, but the urge to stay was strong. She didn't want to let Clarke get out of her sight. Abby wondered about the small child and how she had come to in Clarkes charge. The answers would come, but first everyone needed to rest and recharge.

"How's Bellamy?" asked Marcus

"I did the best I could. I got him through the surgery, but he lost so much blood. We'll just have to monitor him and hope," Abby said with concern to her tone.

"Octavia wouldn't leave. She's on the floor next to his bed," she said

Marcus glanced towards the door. "Murphy, Raven, Monty they're the same," Marcus said with admiration "6 years in space; I guess made them a real family," he said "I couldn't get them to leave either."

"I'll let them in for just a minute," Abby said. Marcus nodded his approval.

The two went to the hall and found them sitting there; backs against the wall, even Harper still hadn't left. She sat next to Monty, her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted, but still elected to sit and wait with the others.

The minute Abby and Marcus opened the door, the small group rose quickly to their feet.

"Is he awake?" Raven asked "Is he going to be okay?"

Abby raised both hands to quiet them.

"Hold on," Abby started shaking her head "He hasn't woken up yet, and it may be awhile, but…I'll give you all 5 minutes; that's it," she said and stepped aside.

The five filed in and Abby stopped Harper, who was going in with Monty. "5 minutes," Abby reminded her "You're on duty in the morning and I need you rested,"

"Yes mame'," Harper nodded.

Abby watched as the group stood over her patient. Monty looked down at him; turned and embraced Harper in a comforting hug. Raven looked down on Bellamy and stroked his cheek, before wiping a tear from her own. She smiled and whispered something before kissing him softly on the forehead.

Murphy said nothing. He had a dark brooding look and glanced around at the others before looking at Bellamy. He quickly turned and left without saying a word. Emori was right behind him.

"You're right," Abby said quietly to Marcus; "They're a family."

Finally she made the rest go. "You'll tell us when he wakes up, wont you?" Monty asked.

"Yes I promise," Abby said.


	38. Chapter 38 An Alternate Place

The Ring Chapter 38 An Alternate place

 _ **The sky was never so blue, the grass never this green. The wind blew a soft breeze over the open field and it made him smile. Peace had finally found him and it felt good.**_

" _ **Let's go Bell," Octavia called out to him. "You can't stay here all day," she said**_

" _ **Why not?' he asked her "just feel that breeze," he said opening his arms and letting the warmth from the sun shine down on him.**_

" _ **Come on," he smiled and she smiled back at him. He pulled her down and they both laughed out loud, stretching out in the open field and letting the grass dance around their bodies. They acted like kids; something they could never do together on the Ark growing up. Bellamy looked over at his baby sister and suddenly she was a giggling little girl again; not the hardened warrior she had grown up to be. A young Octavia; playful and full of wonder. He missed that girl she used to be. He loved watching her have the childhood that living on the Ark stole from her.**_

 _ **Looking over at her as she lay next to him, he spotted someone in the distance. Long dark hair pulled back into a braid, Raven was standing with her arms outstretched; feeling the wind against her face. She was spinning in the wind, her leg held no brace, and gave no hint of a limp. Raven was happy and free from pain.**_

 _ **Suddenly Clarke walked up to them. She knelt down and held out a dandelion. "Make a wish," she told him as he sat up, and then she blew the weed. Tiny pieces scattered out into the wind and slowed in front of him; suspended and floating like spring snowflakes. "Did you make a wish?" she asked him with a smile of wonder.**_

" _ **I don't know what I'd wish for," he smiled and his words made her laugh. A laugh like he'd never heard before.**_

 _ **Her laugh made him smile. "You're so pretty when you smile like that," he said**_

 _ **Clarke got up and smiled down at him. "You need to smile more Bellamy," she said and she laughed and ran away.**_

"How much longer?" Octavia asked

"He'll wake when he's ready," Abby said "Octavia, why don't you go and get something to eat? You have to be starving," Abby said

"I have to be here if he wakes up," she said

"Look, you're not going to be good to anyone if you collapse," Abby warned. "If he wakes up, I'll send for you…I promise.

"Abby," Raven said as she passed Octavia in the doorway. The look between them couldn't be mistaken; they disliked each other.

"Abby," Raven repeated walking up to Bellamy's bedside. Abby looked over at her. "How is he?" Raven asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"There's no change," she said

"Is that normal?" Raven asked with concern. "It's been almost two days." Abby watched Raven brush the hair from Bellamy's forehead.

"Bellamy lost a lot of blood, and by the look of it, he hadn't been eating well. Starvation, blood loss, the weaken state he was in, he's lucky he survived. He's just taking his time," Abby said trying to lighten Ravens worry.

"Bradley wants me to go back to the Gagarin ship with him and help them set up the new communications system, but I don't want to go until I know he's going to be okay," Raven said.

"Yes Marcus said we were setting up a link between the camps," Abby said "That system's important Raven. The Gagarin's know nothing of grounder culture, having that system in place could be critical in keeping the peace," Abby said "You should go."

Raven looked at Bellamy and a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked at Abby. "There are things I need to tell him," she said. "What if…" she couldn't finish.

Abby took Raven by her upper arms and turned Raven to face her. "Then tell him Raven. He can still hear you. Even now," she said. Abby let go of her arms and hugged her.

"I pushed him away," Raven said "I know I hurt him. I messed things up between us and I just wanted him to know it wasn't his fault."

"Then tell him that," Abby said. She looked at Raven before turning and leaving her alone with Bellamy.

Raven stood looking down over him. "You look like crap Bellamy," she said trying to lighten her own mood. His non response made her feel guilty for saying that. "Clarke's alive," she said "can you believe it?" she asked him. She looked at him. "Small talk," she said. "You're not even awake, and I'm making small talk. Cos' I don't know how to say I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I was such an ass. Men like you don't grow on trees Bellamy. I was afraid and I ruined things, but I just want you to know, it wasn't you, it was all me," she said. "I want us to be okay," she said "I know we can't go back to where we were before, but I'll always love you Bellamy. I'll always love you," she repeated. She kissed his cheek and wiped her eyes.

Raven walked out into the corridor. Bradley stood waiting. His easy supportive ways always made Raven relax.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

Raven gained her resolve. "Yea, I'm good," she said

"How's he doing?' he asked with honest concern.

"I don't know. Abby said the surgery went okay, but he'd lost a lot of blood, and he was weak. He just hasn't woke up yet," she said

"Then stay," Bradley said. He stopped her and tuned to face her. "I know how you feel about him, Raven. The captain will just have to wait for the comms. System," Bradley said

"No," Raven said. "I need to go," she said "Bellamy's got Clarke and Octavia," she said. "I told him…" she said "I'll get my gear," she said.

 _ **Suddenly he was in the grassy field again, lying in the sun. The sky as blue as eyes he had once seen, but he couldn't remember where. "It's pretty here, isn't it?" the soft voice asked. Bellamy turned and saw Maya sitting. Her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. She was leaning back on her arms, looking up to the sun. "I just love the sunshine," she said with a smile on her face.**_

" _ **Maya?" he asked. Someone came up behind her. Jasper held out a handful of bright yellow daisies. When she reached up for them, he took her hand and pulled her up onto his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him and then looked down at Bellamy. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.**_

" _ **Yea Bellamy, come on," he said and held his hand out. They were full of Jobe nuts. He tossed them to Bellamy and turned with Maya and ran away.**_

 _ **The nuts never came. They changed into the dandelion pieces and floated down slowly.**_

" _ **What did you wish for?" he heard the voice ask again. "I don't know what to wish for," he answered again and closed his eyes.**_

"Mom, he should be awake up by now," Clarke said looking down at him. His eyes rolled beneath his lids.

"I would have thought he'd come out of it by now," Abby said "It could be a way for the brain to allow the body to heal," she said.

Abby looked at the tender way Clarke stroked his unresponsive hand. She looked across the room as Jackson changed Madi's bandage. He smiled down at the child when he finished.

"Are you going to tell me about her?" Abby asked motioning to Madi. "It's been two days Clarke. I didn't want to push , but please talk to me," Abby said

Clarke breathed a heavy sigh before turning towards Abby. "Yea," she said. "We both have some catching up to do." She smiled and took her mother's hand. "First I guess there's someone I need you to meet," she said leading Abby to Madi as she sat on the bed in medical.

Clarke told Abby about finding Madi, and she introduced Madi to her mom. Madi had heard stories, set in a child's world. Clarke left out some of the unpleasant versions, casting her closest people in a heroic light. Madi looked over at Bellamy, and Clarke noticed. "He carried me all the way," Madi said and looked up at Clarke with a sorrowful face.

"Yes he did," Clarke said looking towards him.

"Hey," Abby said, trying to change the mood "I bet you're hungry and it just so happens that I have a pull with the cook. How about you and I go see if we can find something." she smiled glancing up at Clarke for her approval.

Clarke forced a smile for Madi. "Hey, I bet you've never seen a real cafeteria before," Clarke said

Abby stood up and held out her hand.

Madi looked at Clarke with a questioning expression.

"Go," Clarke smiled

"You're not coming?" Madi asked

Clarke looked over to Bellamy. "I need to stay and keep an eye on Bellamy, in case he wakes up," she said "I'll grab something later," she added.

Clarke walked to Bellamy and took his hand. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked softly.

She pulled a metal chair up alongside the bed, sat down and laid her head against his arm. Clarke was tired and worried. "Wake up Bellamy," she whispered. "Please wake up."


	39. Chapter 39 It's Not Real

The Ring Chapter 39 It's Not Real

Octavia kept a bedroll on the floor next to Bellamy's bed. Abby tried to convince her to use the sofa in her office, but the youngest Blake was stubborn and wanted someone to be there the moment Bellamy woke. By the fifth day she relented when Harper made up a schedule. She saw how tired Octavia was and she explained how they all wanted to help out. They cared about Bellamy; he was family as far as they were concerned. Between the 4 from the ring, Clarke, Octavia and Kane, someone would always be with him. Someone was always reading to him, telling stories, or just talking. Abby wanted the constant stimulation, hoping for some signs but she was beginning to have concerns. He was slipping deeper into unconsciousness and she couldn't explain why.

"He looks restless," Harper said looking at Bellamy.

"Restless?" Monty asked.

"Yea, like he's dreaming or something," she said.

"Bellamy can you hear me?" Monty asked him. There was still no response.

"I was reading to him, there wasn't a change, except a small twitch" she said.

"I came by to take you to lunch," Monty said. "Octavia should be here shouldn't she?"

"Yes," Harper said but she kept focused on Bellamy. "I swear he twitched," she said.

Monty reached out and took her chin in his hands, turning her to look at him. "You're tired and you need a break," He said and kissed her.

Octavia walked in. "Hey, not in front of my brother," she said. Octavia was teasing them but her humor was dry.

"Hey big brother, are these people corrupting you?" she asked

"Were going for lunch," Harper said. "I think he was dreaming."

"Why, what did he do?" Octavia was suddenly on edge.

"He jerked or twitched like, it was little not much really," she said

Octavia turned back to Bellamy. "Hey Bell, are you in there someplace?' she said to him. "Come back," she said "Please wake up,"

She walked to the sink and filled a bowl with water. She began wiping his hands and arms down with the cool cloth. "You know when I was little you used to wipe my face and hands. I still remember it," she said "I miss you Bell," she said

 _ **The grassy green field was his pleasure. It was the perfect setting. He was watching old friends and he was happy. An occasional rumble in the distant would try to pull him away, as if someone was calling out to him, but it felt like darkness there and he wanted to stay in the light.**_

 _ **He felt drops of water and he lifted his face to let the cool showers splash against his skin.**_

 _ **Atom and Monroe stood at the forests edge and held up a string of fish. "Hey check em' out!" Atom called to Bellamy.**_

" _ **Atom? Monroe? He called to them. He stood, ready to join them, but was drawn away when he heard a young girl laughing and saw Wells running and playing tag with Charlotte. The sight made him smile.**_

" _ **It's not real you know," said a voice behind him. Bellamy turned and there was Lincoln standing next to him, watching as Wells and Charlotte chased each other.**_

" _ **Lincoln," he said with sorrow in his voice.**_

" _ **Why are you here?" Lincoln asked "You should go,"**_

 _ **Bellamy noticed Lincoln looked different. He looked peaceful.**_

" _ **I'm sorry," Bellamy said "I didn't want that to happen to you,"**_

" _ **It doesn't matter. Here in this place none of that matters," Lincoln said**_

" _ **You have to stop Bellamy," He said**_

" _ **Stop what?" Bellamy asked**_

" _ **You have to stop blaming yourself," Lincoln said "It was just my time," he smiled**_

" _ **I can't stop," Bellamy said shaking his head.**_

" _ **Suit yourself," Lincoln shrugged "You can't control destiny Bellamy, you can only control yourself"**_

" _ **You really should go though, before it's too late," Lincoln said "Octavia needs you still, whether she wants to admit it or not," he smiled**_

" _ **I like it here," Bellamy said looking around at the green pasture. "It feels good," he said as he turned back towards Lincoln; only to find him gone.**_

" _ **You're running out of time," Lincoln's voice called out from the distance.**_

" _ **Lincoln," he called, but no one was there. He spun around and everyone was gone. He heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. Finally the voices faded and he lay down in the grass and stared up at the blue sky; that familiar shade of blue that he loved so much. The soft wind began blowing just the perfect amount of a breeze, letting the tall wildflowers dance once again around his body, lulling him to sleep.**_

Evening meals on the Ark were usually a place everyone gathered and relaxed after work. Abby and Jackson hardly left medical and took their meals in Abby's office.

"You have to tell her," Jackson said as they discussed Bellamy.

"Not yet," Abby said

"When are you going say something?" Jackson said raising his voice "It's been weeks and he isn't getting better. You know it's a matter of time," Jackson argued.

"There's still a chance," Abby said glancing through the glass at Octavia standing at Bellamy's bed side; lowering her voice as not to be heard.

"His body's already beginning to shut down," Jackson said softly following Abby's lead to keep his voice down. " He gets worse every day. Octavia needs to be prepared for what's going happen."

"I'm not giving up on him. Not yet Jackson," Abby said

Clarke walked into medical followed by Madi and Abby walked out of her office to meet them.

"Any change?" she asked Abby; looking from her mom to where Bellamy lay.

"No change," Abby said. "Clarke, we need to talk," Abby said taking her arm and leading her into her office where Jackson was. Abby met Jackson's eyes. She nodded. Clarke saw the exchange.

Clarke stopped and looked down at Madi. "Madi I need you to go and stay with Octavia while I talk to my mom," she told the child. Madi didn't argue. She left to stand with Octavia.

"What is it?' Clarke asked with suspicion. What aren't you telling us?" she pressed.

"Clarke," Abby started with caution. "He hasn't shown any signs of improvement. In fact, he seems to be deteriorating, and I don't know how to stop it," she said "I think you need to be prepared…"

"No," Clarke interrupted her. "I'm not giving up and neither are you," she snapped with anger. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She wiped them away, mad at herself for showing weakness. She stared down at Abby and Jackson. "Don't you dare give up on him," she said with determination, but her voice betrayed her with a hiccup that held back a sob. "Bellamy's going to wake up and he's going to be just fine," she said with grit.

Clarke turned and left them there. She walked up beside Octavia and Madi, glancing at Octavia. "He needs to wake up," she said

"He will," said Octavia. She nodded towards Abby's office. "I know what they're thinking, but they're wrong. I know my brother, he's stubborn and just taking his time," she said with conviction.

"Bellamy," Clarke called to him. "Bellamy can you hear me," she asked as she gently stroked his cheek.

 _ **He heard his name…"Bellamy…"**_

 _ **Bellamy opened his eyes and she was smiling down at him as he lay in the soft grassy field of wildflowers.**_

" _ **Gina," he said with sadness laced in his voice. He pulled himself up to his knees.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry," he cried "I should have protected you,"**_

" _ **There's nothing to be sorry for," she said softly with a smile.**_

" _ **But I told you to stay," he said as tears sprang to his eyes. "It was my fault for leaving,"**_

 _ **Gina knelt down next to him. "It was my time. It's not yours, not yet," she said softly. "This isn't real." she said motioning to everything around them.**_

 _ **Gina stood and pulled him to his feet. She reached up and gently kissed his cheek.**_

 _ **Bellamy closed his eyes. The touch of her warm lips on his face made him feel alive.**_

 _ **He opened his eyes. The field had disappeared and suddenly he was in a familiar corridor, the grey steel walls of the Ark. Section 17. He was home again. He faced the door to his cabin on the ark; a place he dreaded seeing.**_

 _ **Bellamy heard a woman's cries coming from the room. He rushed inside and there she was. "Mom," he said and knelt down beside her. Her belly was swollen and her hair was wet and stringy. "Do you remember what I said?" she asked him, between heavy breaths. "Yes, If they find the baby, you'll get floated," he said with the voice of a child as if he were a boy again, reliving the moment his life changed.**_

" _ **That's right," she smiled at him. "Ahh," she cried out in pain, and then he heard the child cry. He instinctively reached out for the infant and suddenly Echo was handing him a baby "It's a boy" smiled Echo.**_

" _ **I have a son," Bellamy said looking at the black curly hair and light olive wrinkled skin. His heart was full of love. He glanced at Echo "We have a son," he said smiling.**_

" _ **Your son, your responsibility," Echo said to him. He smiled at the tiny boy and reached down to touch the baby's cheek.**_

 _ **He looked at Echo, who was smiling at him. "He's beautiful," Bellamy said and he let his son grab his finger. "Look at that grip," Bellamy said with pride. He stood and cradled his son. He couldn't look away from the round black eyes that stared back at him. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you, I promise," he whispered as he rocked the little baby.**_

" _ **Bellamy," Echo suddenly cried out. Bellamy looked from the tiny miracle that held his attention, only to see Echo being pulled away, reaching out for him, her hand covering her bloody shirt, the look of fear**_ _ **written**_ _ **on her face. "No!" he cried out and reached for her, but he couldn't move; frozen in place. He looked down at the child. It was gone. The only thing in his arms was a blood soaked rag. "No," he cried out. "No!" he cried and fell to the floor and into darkness. The room was spinning and distorted from his gut wrenching grief and loss.**_

Clarke looked at Bellamy and suddenly saw a change. "Bellamy," she cried out and shook him.

"Clarke what is it?" Octavia asked with anxiety plastered across her face.

"Madi, get my mom now!" she yelled and Madi ran for Abby. Clarke looked at Octavia. "He's not breathing," she screamed and immediately began giving him chest compressions. Octavia felt helpless.

Abby and Jackson came running. "When did he stop?" Abby asked as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"Just a minute ago," Clarke said as she let Abby and Jackson work on him.

"Help him," Octavia cried. "Bellamy breath," she begged

" _ **You know it's not real don't you?" someone asked. He turned and there was Gina again. "All this," she said "It's not real,"**_

" _ **It hurts," he cried the pain in his heart was unbearable.**_

" _ **Because you're not ready," she said**_

 _ **The distant voices were calling him again. Gina turned her head in their direction. She heard the voices.**_

 _ **Bellamy turned back to Gina. She was smiling her soft easy smile.**_

" _ **I'm afraid to go back," he said "I don't know what to do. Please …tell me what to do," he cried.**_

" _ **You still have things to do Bellamy," Gina said.**_

 _ **Bellamy heard the voices again. "Listen to the voices," Gina said "You'll be okay," she said. She brushed her fingertips along his cheeks. They felt so warm. She turned and walked away as the voices kept calling to him.**_

" _ **Bellamy breath" the voice called, and he did…**_


	40. Chapter 40 Their Story

The Ring Chapter 40.

He took a breath and it was like being pulled back from a dream. His body felt heavy, his chest ached. The world was suddenly dark; a contrast from the bright green field. The air he breathed tasted sour. His eyes were fuzzy and a shadowy haze worked against him as he tried to focus. Bodies were hovering over him, looking down as if he were being seen for the first time.

It only took a moment before he realized where he was and who was there. The tears that sprang to his eyes were not for the people around him, but for the unexplained experiences of where he had been. It overwhelmed him, and the scary part was that he wanted to go back. He was tired, and groggy. The whole experience was something he couldn't talk about, it was something no one would understand. Bellamy closed his eyes, trying to find a way back to the grassy green field of flowers and blue skies, but it didn't work. He heard their voices calling to him, "Bellamy," Octavia called out softly as she took his hand in hers.

Octavia pressed her cheek against his. "Welcome back, Big brother," she cried. He tried to respond. Finding his voice was difficult. He tried to reach for her. His shaky hand found its way to hers.

"Bellamy, you're in the medical bay. You were shot, do you remember anything," Abby asked him.

He barely nodded yes and mouthed the word. Keeping his eyes open was a difficult task.

She listened to his chest before turning to Jackson. I want him monitored, his heart sounds good, but he's still weak, and I don't want to take any chances," She said

Clarke stepped up to his bed and looked down upon him. "You scared us," she smiled with tears in her eyes; tears of worry and fear that were replaced by tears of joy.

He tried to reach up and tried to wipe them away but he didn't have the strength.

"No tears," he whispered.

"Welcome back," she said swallowing the heavy lump in her throat.

Bellamy just closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. This time it was a dreamless rest. His body was still weak but Abby could finally relax in knowing the worst had passed.

"Why's he still sleeping?" Octavia pressed Abby

"He's weak. It's normal. Once he starts eating solid food, he'll get more energy." Abby reassured her.

Octavia wouldn't leave. She sat waiting for him to wake. Clarke looked from Bellamy to Octavia.

"We got a second chance," she said

'I'm not letting him go again,'' she whispered to herself.

Jackson was in and out checking him throughout the night. Octavia lay her head down on Bellamy's bed next to him and when he finally woke, he saw her there. He stroked her cheek softly to wake her. "Hey," he whispered.

She jerked awake. "Bell," she said "How are you feeling?" she asked

"Im fine," he said "How long have I been here?" he asked

"A little over a month," she said

The expression on his face was that of shock. "I need to get up," he said as he tried to pull him self up.

Octavia stood and tried to hold him down. "No Bell, your not strong enough," she said

"Bellamy?' Clarke called to him as she rose from her chair where she had dozed off. She rushed over. "Bellamy, stop, you're too weak. You'll hurt yourself," she said rushing to his side.

"Is the girl okay?" he asked "Did she get here in time?" He asked full of worry.

"Madi is fine," Clarke reassured him. "She's made a full recovery," she said. "Thanks to you. You should have told us you were hit, Bellamy." she told him. "You almost died," she said.

He didn't say anything. Knowing the child was fine was enough. He looked up at Clarke and Octavia. He wanted to say so much but how could he tell them what he had been through. They would think he was nuts.

"I'm starving, Think maybe I could get something to eat?" he asked.

Clarke smiled "I bet you are hungry," she said. "I'll get you something," she said and turned to go, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

She looked down at his hand holding hers wrist, and then she looked at his face. Their eyes met. "I don't want to let you go," he said softly.

He thought of the grassy field, and all those he had lost. He wanted to cherish each moment he could with the people that ment the most to him. He had to let go of the past, and let go of the pain.

He locked eyes with her.

Clarkes eyes filled with tears. "Good... cos I'm not going anywhere," she said.

She fell into his arms and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, holding her tight. Gently carresing her back as tears of gratitude filled his eyes. He was done with closing off the ones that ment the most to him.

Octavia backed away, giving them space. She smiled and turned to go to the kitchen.

Clarke pulled back and looked into his eyes. She reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead. "We've been through so much, Bellamy. 6 years, so much time wasted. I don't want to waste any more time," she said "I love you, I've always loved you, I was just too afraid to say it," she said softly.

He pulled her close. "I love you too princess," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Her mouth found his and it was like fire. Their love was real and it would be a lasting love; born through friendship, respect and passion. A deep connection that couldn't be broken. Surrounded by loving friends and family.

Their story was just beginning...

The End.


End file.
